


Kiddos von Riegan

by eisneRiegan



Series: House Riegan 2.0 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children of Characters, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Short & Sweet, some implied smut on specific chapters thanks to Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 49,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claudeth babies-centric.Going to be short chapters, with sprinkles of politics.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: House Riegan 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675492
Comments: 47
Kudos: 157





	1. Expecting

"Khalid, dear, you have to move." Byleth said gently, ruffling his hair.

"No." Claude replied adamantly. "I want to feel the baby kicking."

Byleth sighed as she watched her husband lie down on his side on their bed, placing his hands on her swelling tummy and pressing little kisses where he noticed the baby had kicked.

They had just finished eating the dinner prepared by Dedue since Byleth had some craving for his cooking.

The palace cooks' pride were a bit hurt because of Byleth's sudden shift in preference of food, since in her first term she had constantly craved Almyran food.

The Court Physician had told them not to overseason the Queen's food even if she asks for that extra flavor. Too much of salty or sweet food, or those of high cholesterol is bad for her health and the baby's.

Especially when she had learned (thanks to Claude) that Byleth's mother had complications giving birth and died because of it.

She's going to make sure that won't happen to Byleth.

As for Claude, he didn't mind omitting the fact about Byleth's real condition.

The baby's kicking and seems healthy inside her body, which is a good sign that it's probably not being influenced with the Crest stone's power.

Right?

Claude pressed his forehead on her tummy.

"I can't wait to see you." He said against Byleth's tummy.

"Khalid, the baby's going to be here in two months." Byleth told him, then pursed her lips when she felt the baby turn inside her. "And the baby wants to sleep. Stop bothering it tonight."

Claude grinned at her as he sat up, and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips before giving her a bigger space in bed. Byleth gingerly moved towards the center, her back propped up with multiple soft pillows.

Her husband then leaned on her shoulder, all admiration in his eyes as he lazily rubbed her tummy.

"How was your day?" Byleth asked him.

"Terrible." He replied. Byleth raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I've missed you and the baby terribly. Can't I have a paternity leave or something?"

Byleth frowned at him as she reached out to pinch his cheek. "I didn't teach you to slack off."

Claude chuckled at that, pressing a light kiss on her cheek. "Alexandre seems to be excited as well, doesn't he?"

"Well...he has a soft spot for children." Byleth replied, smiling at the thought of Dimitri holding her baby.

"I've noticed." Claude said softly, remembering how Dimitri had taken care of his nephew when Claude was called for duty and he doesn't have anyone to leave the baby with.

One could have mistaken that the child is his, by how Dimitri have cared for it. The baby was a bit fussy with Claude, but with Dimitri, the baby is a literal angel.

Probably because he's intrigued by Dimitri's mask and the blond hair that Byleth has finally agreed to let out the natural hair color after Rodrigue talked to her about it some months ago. They have already established that the Prince of Fodlan has dark hair, so no one would suspect if Dimitri "colored" his hair blond. 

Dimitri had to cut his hair short to how he used to have it before the war with Dedue's help, since the colored parts were conveniently on the longer strands. Claude had helped on changing the hairstyle a bit by combing it back a little like he does to his hair, with the shorter locks falling down on Dimitri's forehead.

Claude inwardly cursed at how handsome Dimitri is when he saw that. Even Byleth's eyes widened at it, making the blond feel insecure, thinking it looks weird on him after all.

Byleth shifted on the bed, preparing to go to sleep, bringing Claude back to reality. He helped ease her down on her side facing him as he covered the two of them with a blanket.

"What are we naming the baby?" Byleth asked sleepily. "It's coming out in a few weeks and yet we haven't discussed that..."

Claude tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "If it's a girl, we name her Dena. Or Daena. Or Sara."

Byleth let out a small chuckle as she placed an arm on his torso for a loose hug.

"No baby boy names?" she inquired.

"We can call him Dimitri." Claude told her, half serious about it. "Since...you know. He's not using that name officially anymore."

Byleth rolled her eyes at that, then shifted to turn to her other side, with her back towards Claude.

He only blinked at the back of her head, wondering what got into her. Shrugging it off, he scooted closer to her, snaking his arms around her and placing his hand on her tummy.


	2. Hiccups

Three year old Prince Khalil is stiffling his giggle as he hid under his Uncle Alexandre's table in his office, while Dedue stood nearby unassumingly by a vase.

He has inherited all physical trait from Claude, from the rich floofy hair, his olive skin tone, his nose, down to his slightly thin lips and to his prankster side. The only things he ever got from his mother were her mint green eyes and her love for horses.

He still like the wyverns but he prefers the horses when asked.

The young prince of Almyra has been living in his Uncle's residence at the moment, due to some attempts on his life back in the palace.

Claude should have expected that, but the peace that's been going on for three years have slightly dulled his senses to such dangers. If it wasn't for Malik saving the prince, they'd probably mourning him now.

His parents were quick to action, having dispatched people to trace back whoever have attempted on their grandson's life.

Thankfully, Byleth wasn't around, having been summoned back to Fodlan for some Archbishop duties. If she was there, she'd probably have gone after the culprit to wherever they would run and who knows if she's falling for a trap again.

Claude prefers not to lose both his wife and son on the same day.

The King of Almyra have decided to have his son live with Dimitri and Dedue for the meantime while they get to the bottom of the assassination attempt. Those two have struck quite a fearful figure on Almyran society, after an event where Dimitri and Dedue faced off with the strongest soldiers and generals in Almyra.

Nader told his fellowmen that questioning the strength of the Prince of Fodlan and his attendant is a mistake, knowing that Byleth has taught them as well, though not as extensive as she did with Claude's class.

Probably because the Almyrans are bored now that they don't have anywhere else to bully, they didn't listen to him.

And ended up with a lot of injuries even though Dimitri and Dedue held back.

"Your Highness," Dedue said calmly without turning to look at the table, "you shouldn't giggle too loudly if you don't want your uncle to find you easily."

Khalil clamped down on his mouth tighter, and curled himself into a tight ball.

The door opened and Dimitri only frowned at Dedue standing there, pretending to mist the flowers on the vase.

"Is the boy in here?" Dimitri asked him.

"No, sir." Dedue replied with a smile, tipping Dimitri off that the boy is indeed inside the room.

"I see... Well, I guess I have to look somewhere else." Dimitri said a little bit louder as he closed the door behind him and waited for a telltale sign of where Khalil is hiding.

Dedue stopped pretending on tending to the flowers and stood next to the table, placing his hands on top of it.

"Is Uncle gone?" Dimitri heard little Khalil's voice come out from under the table.

Sighing and shaking his head bemusedly, Dimitri walked around Dedue carefully, not making any noise.

He crouched low, taking a careful peek under the table.

He could see the little prince's feet.

Dimitri stuck his hand under the table, carefully grabbing the hiding prince.

Prince Khalil let out a gleeful squeal at that, when his Uncle coaxed him out from his hiding place. Khalil, still laughing, wiggled out out his uncle's grasp and ran from the table, then hid behind Dedue's legs, pulling him to shield him.

Dedue carefully moved with the prince's tugging, making sure he won't fall over the tiny prince.

He stood there, amused, as he watched the two Highnesses play around him.

Khalil then developed hiccups for laughing too much, but that didn't stop him from still laughing as Dimitri finally caught him and hefted him up in the air.

Dimitri sat down on the edge of his table, holding the hiccuping-yet-still-laughing prince in his arms.

"That's enough fun for the meantime, little prince." Dimitri said as he took out his handkerchief to wipe off the sweat from his nephew's face. "We have to do something with that hiccup of yours..."

Dedue went to the cabinet where they usually keep Dimitri's tea leaves and pulled out a small jar. Taking also a teaspoon, he went back to the two princes.

"Here, eat this, Your Highness." Dedue told the little prince gently, handing over a teaspoon of what's inside the jar.

"What this?" the boy asked curiously, his hiccup going a pitch higher, while Dimitri only frowned at him.

"I would prefer if you won't give him sugar..." Dimitri sighed as the boy opened his mouth and Dedue fed it to him.

"Don't worry, Your Highness." Dedue assured him as he stowed away the teaspoon and the jar of sugar. "I'll get him water too."

Khalil smacked his little lips, enjoying the fleeting flavor of sugar in his tongue while still having little hiccups.

After getting a drink of water to finally get rid of his hiccups and changing out of his sweaty clothes, the young prince of Almyra sat down with his Uncle in the back patio where there's a simple yet gorgeous landscape made by some Almyran architect when they had renovated the place under Claude's orders before Dimitri and Dedue moved in.

In fact, the landscape is the highlight of the whole residence.

Neatly cut grass, a small fountain in the middle, and some decorative trees if ever the Prince of Fodlan ever want to sit under one.

There's not much trees in Almyra that offer such shades after all, compared to Fodlan.

Khalil curiously looked over at his uncle's cup, which seems to be hot judging by the steam coming from it. And it has that weird, sunshiny yellow color.

And he looked at the glass set down beford him by Dedue: a glass of apple and pear juice (made by Dedue no doubt and that's why it took so long because he had to press them with what suppose to be a grape press but he took one look at it and turned it into the Prince's fruit juice maker) which also came with a deep fried small doughnuts coated in something sweet and sticky at the side.

"Is Claude coming over for dinner again?" Dimitri asked his friend who sat down after getting his own tea.

"Yes. He sent a runner just now to inform me." Dedue replied as he warmed his hands on his cup.

"Baba's name is Khalid." Khalil piped up curiously as he held his glass of juice and looking up to his elders. "Who is Claude?"

The two older men blinked at that then smiled at him.

"That's also your father's name." Dimitri told him. "When he came to Fodlan and lived there for quite a while."

"You met him there?"

"Oh, yes. He's quite a troublemaker. And a bit of a mystery many people wanted to take a crack at." Dimitri smiled at the memory of it. "But he's a fun guy to have around."

"And Maman?"

"Well, she was also a mystery to us. But we owe her our lives. If it wasn't for her..."

"What's Baba like?"

Dimitri only chuckled at that.

Sharing some of Claude's moments back in Fodlan is a good way to get back at him for all the teasing he did.


	3. Bedwetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little disclaimer: idk if children experience this problem of sleep paralysis at such young age... But for the sake of this chapter...I wrote what I can remember on my own exp of it

Prince Khalil lay on his vast bed back in the Almyran palace, wide awake and the blanket pulled all the way up to his chin while his head rested on big soft pillows.

His eyes dart every other second to the dark corners of his room. 

And he would jolt in surprise whenever the wind brushes strongly against his bedroom window.

He now regrets asking his Uncle Malik and his wife that people say is from Fodlan for scary stories. Especially the stories his Aunt had said about scary stories from Fodlan.

He now can't sleep, knowing that maybe one of those night creeps might be hiding in the dark corners.

Or even under his bed.

He shut his eyes, holding onto the stuffed bear toy that his grandpa Alois has sent over when Byleth returned to Almyra. Claude took one look at the bear and tried hard to conceal his snort. 

The bear vaguely resembles Alois.

Is the Captain of the Knights trying to have a friendly competition against the original Armored bear stuffy (aka Nader bear that the general himself had no control over its existence because he lost a bet against Claude's father) on which bear is more adorable looking? 

Little Khalil slowly drifted to sleep, but also he has that weird sensation of his consciousness being levitated and pushed down at the same time.

The next moment he knows, he could feel someone tapping his leg the way his father does when he's late on waking up.

Which is...weird.

His father is surely asleep in their bedroom, with his mother who had just returned from Fodlan.

And it seems like he's awake, but cannot move his body. And he has some trouble breathing.

His heart rate is also up when he kept feeling those little taps on his leg.

He wanted to cry.

What's happening?

When the tapping sensation subsided, Khalil breathed easy somehow.

Then a full hand grabbed him and trying to shake him, move him so that he'll lay flat on his back.

He resisted of course, and stayed on his side even though he can't move much of his body.

He's also aware that his pajamas are starting to get wet.

And maybe it was thanks to that bedwetting that he managed to break away from whatever's binding him.

He jumped out of bed, still holding onto his stuff toy, and ran for the door.

The soldiers who were about to relieve the guards outside his room (who had then ran after him because they were worried) saw him bolting down the hallway towards them.

"Your Highness? Is something wrong?" one of them asked, concerned, when the boy ran straight to his thigh and grabbed his pants tightly.

"I want my Maman..." the little prince sobbed.

The soldiers looked at one another then nodded.

It's better to escort the prince than to let him wander on his own,especially after the incident some weeks ago during the Queen's absence.

They held the prince's hands, having him walk between the two of them while one soldier carried the stuffed bear for him.

When they reached the royal bedchambers, with guards outside, one of them politely knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Trying again, the soldier knocked harder and raised his voice.

"Your Majesties. His Highness, Prince Khalil, is here."

They waited again, after hearing a few hurried rustling inside the room.

Claude opened the door a few minutes later, topless, his hair is quite a mess as if the Queen had grabbed them tightly, out of breath and the telltale sign of that certain afterglow.

It would have worked if only he realized there's angry red marks on his skin, on both side of his nape and on his chest.

"What?" He asked, trying to look and act normal as if they were just really trying to sleep.

Khalil ran to his father's thigh, who then buckled slightly, due to his legs still kind of weak.

"Hey, kiddo... What brought you here?" Claude asked as he bent down to lift him up in his arms. "And why is your pajamas wet?"

Khalil started to relay everything to him as much as he can while Claude took the stuffed toy from one of the guards and turned his back to them, giving them a glimpse of his scratched back.

The guards tried their best to act natural, pretending they have no idea what had just transpired in the bedroom, until the door closed.

"Who wants to bet that the Queen was top on their session tonight?" one of the guards muttered.

"Highly doubt it." Another muttered. "His Majesty had that look in his eyes when they entered after dinner..."

Inside the room, Byleth sat there on the bed, wearing a flimsy white nightgown, watching as Claude set down their son next to her and proceeded to change him out of his clothes.

"What happened?" Byleth asked her son, running her hand through his hair consolingly. Claude only glanced at her, a smile forming on his lips as he took in her messy hair, her rosy cheeks and how her collarbone is peppered with his own marks.

"Nightmare probably." Claude told her as he stood up and went to the closet where they keep some of the clothes they were suppose to gift to their son for another day.

He went back to put them on Khalil.

"You probably wet your bed, huh?" Claude asked his son conversationally as he let his son used his shoulder to balance himself as he put his legs through the new set of clothes.

Mutely, Khalil nodded.

Claude grinned at him, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry. Maman does it too. In fact she got her side of the bed wetter than usual."

Byleth threw her pillow straight at Claude's face.

"Khalil did not have to know that." she hissed, her cheeks getting warmer at the memory which transpired some hour ago.

"You have nightmares too?" Khalil asked curiously as he got on the bed. Claude, chuckling, only returned her pillow and got on the other side of the bed.

"Yes. Your father gave it to me." She muttered, glaring at Claude.

Khalil turned his head to look at his father questioningly.

"We...were telling scary stories and...I probably went overboard." Claude told him.

"I don't like scary stories." the little prince muttered as he snuggled close to his mother.

"No one does." Byleth assured him.

Except for people who finds it thrilling.

Like, Mercedes for example.

Khalil fell asleep soon after, listening to his mother's humming lullaby.

Claude only looked at her, bemused, as he propped himself up on one arm.

"Hey, By?"

"Hmm?"

"I still have some pent up energy."

Byleth gave him a withering look. "Our son's sleeping here with us, Khalid. Have some decency."

He got out of bed and walked over to her side, pulling her gently.

"We'll be quick. I promise." He whispered to her as he pulled her to one corner of the room, with enough cover that their son will not see them if ever he wakes up.

"What? Having our kid sleep here with us got your energy back?"

"Well, not really but this nightgown of yours is just begging me to have another round and–"

"Don't you dare rip it, Claude. This is my favorite."

Claude pouted at that.


	4. Jicama

Claude and Khalil sat on either side of Byleth in her sitting room, touching her tummy with her permission. Claude had enough with his hand getting whacked by an irritated Byleth when he touches her pregnant belly without prior permission. 

The Court Physician said that Byleth's mood swings are normal and Claude should be more mindful of his manners around his wife. 

Her second pregnancy has been met by an excited little prince and his grandfather, who hopes that the second baby is a girl.

Claude has long since learned that saying out loud that he wishes for a baby girl is a sure way to get on the pregnant lady's bad side.

When he told her that, she got upset.

It's not like she can control what gender the baby inside her has.

And if she gives birth to a baby that is not the gender they preferred, she told him she feels bad for the baby for not being what one side of the parents wanted them to be.

She wanted her children to be loved by their parents and grandparents just the way they are. They are a blessing after all, knowing that there's a big chance their baby is going to be a still born.

Since then, Claude kept it to himself. He doesn't like upsetting his wife after all.

Little Khalil pressed his lips on his mother's tummy, whispering something inaudible.

Claude watched him bemusedly while Byleth ruffled his hair gently.

"Hey, kiddo, what are you whispering to your sibling?" Claude asked him, making the prince look up at him.

"I told her I can't wait to see her." the prince replied, draping himself over Byleth's tummy as some kind of hug.

"Her? What if it's a baby brother?" Byleth prompted him.

"That's fine with me." Khalil replied, pressing another little kiss on her tummy.

Byleth smiled at that, then looked at Claude.

"Speaking of brothers...Lord Rodrigue sent a letter, regarding his adopted daughter and Alexandre."

Claude inclined his head at that, curious. Two years ago, Rodrigue took in a distant niece who has a minor crest of Fraldarius and named her his heir. While Byleth had frowned upon it, since the crest system has been abolished, Rodrigue still looked for someone who has the crest.

"Don't tell me he's planning on marrying the two of them?" Claude asked incredulously.

"He is. Alexandre seems to be getting along well with her, been exchanging letters for quite some time."

Claude only looked at her for a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I know you won't agree to an arranged marriage between those two." He finally said. 

Byleth smiled at that. "Of course not. I will not subject him to such thing." 

"I don't want Uncle to marry." Khalil piped up, frowning, surprising his parents.

"You don't want him to?" Claude asked him as he pulled his son up away from Byleth's tummy and sat him down on his lap. "Why is that?" 

"I won't have anyone to play with." 

Claude pinched his cheeks lightly, chuckling. "Really? You don't want him to marry like me and Maman because you'll not have a playmate?"

Khalil nodded at that, looking up at his father and reaching out for his braid.

"But you have a cousin." Claude pointed out. "And soon, a younger sibling. You'll have playmates then." 

Khalil shook his head. "Uncle is more fun." 

Byleth leaned down at him, brushing her nose with his. "If Uncle Alexandre marry, he can give you more playmates."

Khalil continued to shake his head. Byleth and Claude both laughed at his pouting.

"What about Uncle Farid?" Claude suddenly prompted his son. "Do you want him to become officially your uncle? By marrying your pretty aunt?" 

The little prince chewed on his lip at that, thoughtful. He then nodded in agreement. Byleth only gave him a stern look. 

"Khalid..." 

"What? You have no idea how frustrating those two are. I'm ordering them to marry the next time I get them together." Claude replied defensively. "Farid obviously care for my sister."

Byleth only shook her head at that. She'll never understand the concept of arranged marriage in high society, even though she's now part of it.

Though technically, he's not setting up two strangers. Claude is just helping them move things along because their pining is no longer funny.

A servant politely knocked and entered the sitting room, carrying a tray of freshly peeled and sliced raw jicama, alongside a small saucer of rock salt for its dip. It has been Byleth's craving since her second trimester, having been given a small portion of it to try. Claude is thankful that it's in season during her pregnancy, because he has no idea where he'll get it if she craved it. He already had a hard time with those Fodlan pears during her pregnancy with Khalil. 

Khalil grabbed two pieces of it once it has been set down on the table, and dipped it into the rocksalt. Walking away as if he didn't steal his mother's snack, he proceeded to nibble on one of them.

"Hey, kiddo. That belongs to Maman." Claude called after him.

Khalil turned to look back at him. "Maman said it's okay." 

"No she did not." 

"I did." Byleth told her husband as she picked up a piece and dipped it. "Yesterday. You weren't around." 

Claude pouted at that as Byleth consumed the piece in three successive bites. "That's not fair. You never shared with me." 

"Well, Khalil is not you." 

The King of Almyra pouted further, turning to look at his son. "Hey kiddo? Can you get Baba a piece so he can eat too?" 

"No." Khalil told his father as he nibbled on the other piece he's holding just in case his father takes it from him.

Byleth laughed at that, and Claude only groaned in annoyance.

"You two are so mean." 

His Queen then picked up a small piece and held it out to him. "Here you go, you big baby." 

Claude looked at it critically, sniffing indignantly, before opening his mouth and took in the unsalted piece, alongside her fingers. 

He received a whack on the arm for doing that. 


	5. Little Princess

Two year old Princess Daena brightened up when she saw her older brother entering the room, having finished his afternoon lessons about riding Almyran horses.

Almyran children are trained to ride horses at the young age of six, something that worried Byleth since her own training started around that same age and she injured her left knee badly because of it.

To be fair though, she tried to ride her dad's horse instead of the smaller and younger horse he had provided for her. Since then, Jeralt never let her near the horses until she's almost twenty, right around the time they were brought to the Monastery by fate.

It took the combined efforts of Nader, Hasan and Claude to convince her that her son is going to be safe during his riding lessons.

Byleth had to point out that Hasan had tied his own son to the horses instead of letting him ride one properly.

Hasan's only defence on that was Claude being a brat, and that's his punishment. Claude had to agree with his father on that, as he subconsciously held onto his own shoulder, remembering the pain and ache of it. He thought he dislocated a shoulder back then, and had feared it would affect his archery.

She ran as fast as she could to greet him, but her foot slipped on the carpet and she fell down on the floor with a loud thud.

It took her a few moment to process the pain and she cried as hard as she can once she did.

Her older brother had rushed over to her, as well as her nannies, to help her up.

"I told you not to run around." Khalil said crossly as he checked her for any blood. "Where does it hurt?"

The little princess cried harder, hugging her older brother. Her nannies brought in a basin of cold water and a towel, and they crouched on the ground to apply the cold and wet compress where it hurts her.

Khalil pried his little sister off him carefully, checking on her pretty face that she got from their father.

The princess is everything like a feminine version of Claude and Khalil, with her soft short dark brown hair, her plump cheeks and curious nature.

She had also inherited their mother's eyes, and her original poker face. She only breaks her expression, like now, whenever her brother or any family member she's attached to is around.

"Open your mouth." Khalil told his sister. "Did you lose some tooth?"

Daena sniffed at that, wiping her eyes as she shook her head. The older prince took the cold towel from the nanny and pressed it gently on her chin.

The two of them moved to the couch, with the prince kicking the carpet that tripped his sister away from them.

While the prince calmed his sister down, the nannies brought out some snacks for them to munch on, fresh fruits and some juice.

"I got something for you." Khalil said while they were eating. He wiped his hand on his shirt and reached for his pocket.

Pulling out his gift for his sister, he presented it to her: a pretty set of hairclips with small flower gems on them.

Daena only stared at it, munching on the fruit she's holding.

Shifting on his seat, Khalil tucked her hair behind her ear and clumsily placed the hairclips on her.

He was putting on the last hairclip when their parents came in, with his Uncle Alexandre in tow.

"Maman!" Daena squealed as she got down the couch, throwing aside the fruit she was nibbling on.

"Don't run." Khalil quickly said but stopped when he saw his uncle. He then looked away with a pout and took a fruit to munch on.

Byleth scooped up her daughter, pressing a kiss onto her cheek.

"Did your brother got you those hairclips?" Byleth asked her, noticing it.

Daena nodded absentmindedly as she stared at the towering man behind her mother.

Dimitri only smiled at her gently, raising his hand to do a small wiggle of hello at her.

Daena continued to stare at him, before a bright smile bloomed upon her face.

"You're right. She's exactly like her when she smiles." Dimitri said to Claude who just grinned at him. "It's fascinating."

"Amazing isn't it?" Claude replied to him as he turned to look at his eldest. "Hey kiddo, you're not going to greet your uncle?"

Dimitri looked over at Khalil, noticing the surly expression on his face as he gave his uncle a small hello.

Claude and Byleth only frowned at his manners.

"Hey, come now. Don't be like that." Claude told him as he sat down next to his son. Byleth sat down on another comfortable chair, with her daughter sitting on her lap (and who's still staring at her Uncle because she had never met someone that tall before). Byleth then started to fix her daughter's hair, putting the clip on properly.

Dimitri sat on Khalil's other side. "You're still upset with me for having my own child now?"

"No..." Khalil's petulant reply as he scooted closer to his father.

Dimitri only sighed at that, looking up at Claude and Byleth.

He loves his nephew, and he terribly missed the mischievous prince. But ever since he got married (with Byleth's blessing since his wife has been informed of his real identity and have sworn into secrecy before they sealed the deal) and had a baby in the previous year, the prince has been distant.

Dimitri hates the knowledge that his own nephew is upset with him.

He couldn't visit the palace often, being busy with work and his now one-year old son that he named as Sylvius Egitte Eisner.

"I heard that you've been taking riding lessons." Dimitri started again. "I'd be happy to teach you a thing or two if you want, when you visit me again."

Khalil shook his head at that.

Claude sighed, placing an arm around his son and patting his upper arm.

"Come now, Khalil. You can't be upset with Uncle Alexandre forever."

"I'm not upset..."

"So why are you pressing yourself closer to me?"

Khalil buried his face onto his father's side, hugging him.

Dimitri only looked at the other two adults in the room hopelessly.


	6. Permissions and lap sitting

Dimitri dropped by the Almyran palace again after a year being away as Ambassador of Fodlan to Brigid, along with State Secretary Malik.

It was nice to get out of Almyra and visit places.

But Dimitri also yearned to visit Fodlan again. To leave some flowers for his father, and maybe show him his grandson.

Visit his friends' graves. Leave some flowers for them, and maybe visit the old castle in Fhirdiad.

It has been years, and he's ashamed of himself that he never got the courage to ask Byleth to let him visit the northern Dukedom.

Surely no one would recognize him anymore.

Apart from Lord Rodrigue of course.

He knocked politely on Claude's door, waiting for Claude's permission to enter. Some of the servants said they last saw the Queen entering the King's office. 

He frowned at the door after a few moments of silence.

Did they left already?

He raised his knuckle again to knock on the door.

This time, he heard some rustling and Claude's voice drifted through.

"Come in."

Dimitri opened the door, and his voice died in his throat when he saw their position. 

Byleth is seated on Claude's lap.

And that she seems to be embarrassed having caught being this lovey dovey with Claude.

The King of Almyra seems to be intent on making it known to the whole kingdom that he's head over heels for his wife, just like his father. 

It was amusing at first but now, it's kind of embarrassing.

"Oh hey, you're back. How was travel?" Claude asked him as he wrapped his arms around Byleth's midriff.

"Why is Byleth seated on your lap?" Dimitri asked, frowning as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, well. You know. I just missed my wife." Claude replied hastily. "I love cuddling and all that. I see that you're growing some beard as well."

Dimitri lifted a hand up to his jaw, idly scratching the facial hair.

"Yes...but I might have to shave it off. It doesn't go well with the mask." Dimitri replied. "Unless Her Majesty approves of the removal of the mask of course."

Byleth frowned at him but didn't say anything.

Well, if his facial hair won't make him recognizable, or if he won't look like his father because of it, maybe he can get rid of the mask.

It has been some years after all. The people who knows him from Fodlan don't get to visit Almyra often so he's probably safe, right?

"Yes, everything's fine. Ignatz seem to have adapted well in life in Brigid, and your brothers seem to be doing well. I stopped by Fodlan instead of going through the open sea and into the Almyran port in Derusae." Dimitri replied as he sat down on the chair in front of Claude's table.

"I see. So you took the scenic route. How's Fodlan? By never lets me join her whenever she's going back there."

"Enbarr has been restored, somehow." Dimitri relayed to them. "Duke Aegir seems to be working hard, and Flayn's help is pretty obvious in every way. I get to see their child too. No wonder Seteth doesn't visit Almyra now, he has an adorable nephew..."

 _His first biological grandchild_ , Byleth thought, as she imagined the once stern man being soft and gentle.

"Speaking of nephews. Khalil is waiting for you."

"Waiting? I thought he's still upset with me?"

"Nah, he's over it. He kept asking when you'll be back. He even took up being the older brother for Sylvius."

Byleth took a long look at Dimitri's face when he smiled at hearing his son's name.

He's been gone for a year and now his son is two years old. He must have regretted not seeing the milestones his son has achieved as a toddler.

"Is something the matter, Alexandre?" she asked, worried. "Did you stop by your residence first before coming here?"

"Yes, I did..."

"Don't worry, there's no urgent diplomatic work for you so I'm not sending you off again." Claude assured him with a smile. "If the reason you coming here is to ask me not to send you somehwere."

"I appreciate that... But, I...actually wanted to go to Fodlan. To visit the northern Dukedom and see the place I grew up in. See my family..."

He looked at them, smiling softly. "With your permission, of course."

"Alexandre, you don't have to ask permission on every little thing." Byleth replied, leaning forward slightly and Claude let out a little cough, looking away. "You're not a child nor a prisoner bound to us. You're family. I'm not going to be overprotective of you, you know."

"So...you don't mind if I...?" 

"It's completely fine with me, Alexandre, I know you're a careful man and you won't let your guard down. Maybe in a few more years, or if your beard can grow like Nader's so that you'd be unrecognizable... You'll be free of that mask." 

Dimitri stood up and gave her an appreciative bow.

"Thank you. For everything." 

Byleth smiled at him at that. "Why don't you go and see Khalil for the meantime? I think he's with Daena right now."

Claude shifted on his seat, making Byleth purse her lips and glared at her husband.

"Sorry. My legs were starting to numb..." 

Dimitri frowned at them. "You should have her sit on a chair instead. Or just waited after your work's done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏😉
> 
> Can't believe I did this. In front of Dimitri. I'm so sorry, sweet child.


	7. Dad Talk

"Three kids in a span of eight years." Hasan laughed at his son as Claude sat down across him, while servants placed down their spiced meads and some food to go along with it. "I've got to say, it's a miracle you ever got three kids, the way you're pacing yourself. I honestly thought you'd have four by now."

"Says the person who had, what, five kids?" Claude retorted as he took his cup and downed half of its content.

The two of them have decided to have some kind of father and son bonding time in one of the terraces near the royal bedchambers, after Byleth had given birth to their third child, a daughter, whom Claude affectionately named Sara.

Sara has inherited her mother's pale skin, and her father's thick dark brown hair. She's heavier and slightly bigger compared to her siblings when they were a newborn, but the midwife said that the little princess is healthy and there's nothing they should be worried about.

"Yeah, five kids from different wives. That's different on having three kids from the same woman."

Claude rolled his eyes at that. "You could have given me a younger sibling, you know."

"I've told you already why we didn't follow up." Hasan replied crossly, chugging down his own mead. "I almost lost you and Tiana because of politics back then. I couldn't risk it."

"Mother's a lot stronger than you think."

"Yes, she is. But the physician also said that she is susceptible to a miscarriage." Hasan replied quietly, as he poured more mead into his cup. "We...almost lost you, in all honesty, during her second trimester."

Claude stared hard at his father, shocked by this revelation. "You're kidding. Right?"

"No, I'm not." Hasan replied as he leaned back on his seat. "But at least you were born okay. A bit cheeky growing up but at least you're alive."

Claude took a sip at that, pondering about what his father had said. So, even as a fetus, he's been defying all odds of dying.

"You were suppose to have a sibling." Hasan continued. "But...they didn't make it. Your mother miscarried when you were one year old. Took a while for us to recover...so we focused on you instead."

Claude picked up and chewed on a slice of cheese.

Huh, so their way of parenting was a coping mechanism over the loss of his younger sibling.

He's not going to say that's a bad way of doing it, and he did deserve some of the punishment they gave him because he's a brat, but it did explain why they fixated on him and his survival until he's a little bit older.

He's their only child.

"Now, we did promise that we'll stay out of your own family business." Hasan said after a while. "But I guess it's best to stop at having three kids. Or maybe four if you really want another one. No more than that."

Claude frowned at him. "What brought this up? Do I look like someone who'd procreate until I have ten children?"

"Yes."

Claude coughed in surprise at that.

Wow, his father doesn't really pull any punches.

"Now, that wouldn't be a problem if you got married a little bit younger. Like, eighteen years of age." Hasan said, winking at his son.

Claude scrunched his nose at that. "I just met Teach then. I can't just propose to someone I just met."

He's not sure if he's still alive by the time he finishes his proposal if he ever did that, since Jeralt is always behind Byleth, all looking grim and ready to interrogate whoever approaches his daughter with any kind of intent.

Hasan only laughed at that before turning a little serious. "Look, all I'm saying is... Don't push your wife too much on having kids. I know they're fun to have around, especially when they're so little. But Byleth isn't getting any younger and I'm afraid for her health if she gives birth again..."

Claude stared into his cup, thinking.

Well, his father's right. Byleth's pregnancy with Sara was riddled with a lot of problems.

They even thought she miscarried when she saw some spotting after a bad cramp.

The emotional and mental stress it brought to Byleth showed on her face and Claude had to foist her Fodlan work on Dimitri, while he cut his work into half and gave it to Malik so that he could take care of his wife personally.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to put some dad jokes but I'm terrible at it. Maybe next time


	8. Potential

"Phhb."

"Sara, did you just laugh at me?" Claude indignantly asked his one year old daughter, who is seated comfortably on her older brother's lap, while Byleth treated his back with healing magic.

The royal family is back inside the palace, in the royal sitting room where Claude is being tended to, his torso exposed to Byleth.

Khalil had stared hard on his father's body, still toned despite of his age (though he did put on some weight, but it only made his muscles fuller), and at the old, actual battle scars on his skin.

They don't seem to be deep wounds at all, except for one below his left ribcage.

Khalil wondered where his father got that, or if it was life threatening wound.

The prince had already seen his Uncle Alexandre's battle scars before, and they were kind of impressive to look at on his body.

Even Uncle Dedue has them.

They had shared with him bits and pieces of stories of how there was a war back in his mother's homeland and how Dimitri raised his weapon against Claude and Byleth and got defeated. He even pointed out the scar from Byleth's weapon.

Of course, Khalil found it farfetched since they're getting along well as family now.

Three year old Daena sat close to them, curious as to the white and warm light coming from their mother's hands.

Claude was sparring with Dimitri and Dedue earlier, with wooden training weapons, reliving their glory days back in Garreg Mach Monastery. It's good exercise too.

He should have known better than to take on those who had struck awe and fear into his Almyran soldiers.

He guess he only won against Dedue due to pure luck back in the mock battle then.

And Dimitri could have killed him with that blow to his back if he was using a real weapon.

Jeez.

Now his back is sore, red and have some welts.

Byleth was worried about him at first, since she was watching them, but after carefully checking him, she's relieved that there's no serious damage to his back.

Dimitri held back on his strength. Thankfully.

Though the weapon he used broke off afterwards when he returned it.

Byleth had to assure him that he did not break Claude's back the way he broke that weapon.

"Ablep."

"How could you say that to me, your father?"

Byleth laughed at him as Daena scooted closer, intrigued, as the reddish welts slowly healed.

"Groob."

"Groob? Really, kid?"

"Khalid, stop taking it out on our daughter." Byleth told him gently. "It was your fault in the first place."

"It's not, in any way, my fault. Those two just got a little too into it."

"Khalid, I've taught the three of you how to properly fight. What happened earlier is just you being too lax on your defenses. I've told you, your close range combat still needs a lot of work after all these years."

"Teach, there's no need to actually hone it, right? The land's at peace. The only problems we get are pirates. Occasionally."

"Maman, what is that?" Daena asked as she finally sat comfortably next to her mother, pressing her cheek lightly on Byleth's upper arm.

"Healing magic, sweetheart." Byleth answered her. "It's something that's been taught to me by the former Archbishop."

"What's an Archbishop?"

"One who leads a large religious group."

"Can I do that too?"

Claude turned his head slightly to look behind him. "Maybe in time, you'll lead Fodlan in Maman's stead as Queen and Archbishop. But we want you to be our little kids for a little while longer."

"No. I want to do that." Daena insisted, pointing to Byleth's hands.

"Oh, you'll be able to, no doubt." Byleth assured her. "But you have to wait until you're a little older."

"Can Bubba do it too?"

Byleth blinked at that, then looked over at Khalil who is now holding up both of Sara's wrists and waving them around, and lifting his legs in an alternate pattern so that his sister's little but chubby legs would lift high too, entertaining Sara who was starting to look like she's ready to cry.

She's still not used for her daughter to call Khalil with that nickname.

Maybe because she calls her father "Baba". And since Khalil is a mini Claude, she thought of a new way to call him.

Or maybe because she can't wrap her tongue around the word "brother".

Or it could just be her own endearment towards her brother.

The two of them are close, that Byleth fears that one day, Khalil will act like Holst, all protective and doting of his younger sisters.

Well...there's nothing bad with that. Better than having some kind of estrangement with siblings that takes two decades to repair, like in Claude's case.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. But he has the potential." Byleth frowned as she finished up on Claude's back.

She gently patted his naked back affectionately and Daena, with an irrational urge, jumped onto her father's back, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around her torso.

Claude only laughed at that, holding her arms.

"You really take after your mother, jumping on me without warning."

Byleth shot him a glare.

"I do not." she told him as she sat down next to Khalil and Sara. The youngest princess then grabbed her sleeve, trying to get onto her lap.

"Oh yes, you do." Claude grinned at her as he stood up, his arms behind his back to support Daena.

Byleth took hold of Sara's tiny wrist as soon as she successfully transferred onto Byleth's lap, and wagged her tiny hand at Claude.

"You are the worst Dad King." Byleth said in a childish tone.

Claude only laughed at her.

"Maman's right though." Khalil added, sitting back on the couch comfortably. "Uncle Alexandre got you beat."

"Yeah?" Claude challenged his son. "Well, he may be strong but he can never best me with archery. No one in the lands can. Maybe except your mother."


	9. Blood relations

"Hey, Seteth. Long time no see." Claude greeted him. Seteth only smiled at him, nodding politely at him.

"It has been a long time, yes." Seteth agreed. "I apologise if I haven't visited Almyra all these years. I've been busy with Flayn and her son...as well as training my successor."

"Yeah, you haven't visited for such a long time, my eldest is already turning ten years old." Claude said, putting a hand on Khalil's shoulder.

Seteth chuckled, looking down at Khalil, who's staring at him nervously.

"Hello, Your Highness."

Khalil nodded at him, then looked up at his father with an unspoken question.

Claude ruffled his hair, making the prince scowl at him and moving his head away.

"This is your Uncle Seteth. He works as your Maman's advisor here in Fodlan."

"Let's go inside my office." Seteth told them, leading the way up.

They passed by the familiar scenery for Claude, while Khalil looked around, interested in everything.

He stared at the pegasus knights patrolling the sky.

He never saw a pegasus before. And they're pretty horses.

He itched to move away from his father, who is somehow engaged with Seteth in idle talk, catching up with one another.

The King and Prince of Almyra had come to Fodlan in behalf of the Queen, who cannot travel for the time being due to her fourth pregnancy.

She's due in a few weeks and the physician wanted her to stay in Almyra, for strict monitoring.

Claude had stuck his tongue out, embarrassed, when his father gave him a disbelieving look when Byleth announced that she was pregnant again, before Sara's second birthday.

Byleth has written a letter of authority for Claude to stand in for her paperwork duties, with her official seal at the bottom.

When they got into Seteth's office, Claude immediately regretted his decision of filling in for Byleth.

There's quite a pile of papers on Seteth's desk.

"Those...are not By's, right?" Claude asked tentatively, pointing to the pile.

"Indeed they are." Seteth replied. "Don't worry. I've already separated the State and Church papers. Those are the Church papers, that I will be signing as proxy."

"You know, you're technically the King of Fodlan with your duties...and I don't know how to feel about that." Claude told him as he sat down on a chair.

"I wouldn't dare think of myself that way." Seteth frowned at him. "I'm merely the advisor. Byleth stays as long as she can here, so that people still remember that she's their Queen. The only time she can't is when she's pregnant."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay... It's my fault for getting her pregnant...where are the State papers?"

"Right next to you."

Claude stared at the pile.

There's a few more papers in it compared to the Church papers.

"What gives?" He scowled as he sifted through them.

"Taxes." Seteth shrugged. "I believe you can handle that, seeing you probably have the same pile back in Almyra."

A polite knock on the door, and Alois opened it. Khalil brightened up at the sight of his grandfather.

The last time he had seen him was when he was five years old, in Almyra when he visited for his birthday.

"Grampa!" Khalil exclaimed as he ran towards the Captain.

"Oh, Khalil! Careful!" Alois said as he held out his hands to stop the Prince from running straight into his armor. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

The Prince slowed down to a walk before hugging the cold metal around his grandfather.

"Hey, Alois. Nice to see you again." Claude waved at him cheerfully.

"Ah, Claude. I mean, Your Majesty. It's surprising to see you here." Alois smiled. "I mean...I expected Her Majesty to be here..."

Claude shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Fourth one on the way."

Alois let out a laugh. "Is that so? Congratulations!"

"Is there a problem, Alois?" Seteth asked him.

"Oh, nothing of sort. Just wanted to say hello since I'm back from patrol." He looked down at Khalil, who is clinging around him. "Would it be alright if I take the boy and tour him around? He'd be bored to death in here with you two working."

Claude thought about it for a moment.

He wanted to be the one who'll tour his kid around, but with the pile of papers...

He has no choice.

"Sure, okay." Claude replied, making Khalil beam at him. "Keep him out of trouble. By will not forgive me if something happens to him. And...please, let me be the one who'll bring him to Jeralt..."

Alois nodded and the two of them left.

"Who's Jeralt?" Khalil asked as they descended the stairs.

"Your biological grandfather." Alois replied, smiling at him. "He was my mentor, you know. And one of the best Knight. I'm trying to live up to his legacy."

Khalil stopped in his tracks, staring at Alois. The older man only looked at him. 

"Is something the matter?"

"What do you mean my biological...grandfather?" Khalil asked, a bit horrified. "You mean... You're not...my...?"

Alois blinked.

Oh dear.

Him and his big mouth. Of course his parents haven't told him or his siblings yet about Alois and Byleth's real relationship.

Claude seem to have plans on telling Khalil about it though, or else he wouldn't have requested that earlier.

"Now, now, kiddo...ugh...how do I fix this..." Alois muttered, frowning, as he went back to kneel down in front of the prince, placing his hands on Khalil's shoulders. "Even if we're not blood related, you are still my grandson. And your sisters as my granddaughters. That won't change. And I still view your mother as my own daughter."

"What else are they hiding from us?" Khalil demanded. "That Uncle Alexandre is not mother's brother at all? Or Uncle Seteth is the only family she has?"

Alois cleared his throat at that, uncomfortable.

He did not expect things to go this way.

All he wanted was to tour the boy around. He's sure the Prince will love the fishing spot and the market.

"That's...for your parents to discuss with you and your siblings." Alois replied. "I think that's their duty."

Khalil looked down at the ground, clenching his fists.

He can't believe he's not related to Alois, the greatest Knight Khalil will ever look up to.

And if his Uncle Alexandre isn't really his Uncle by blood...

He doesn't know if he can trust his parents.

They were the perfect couple in his eyes, the perfect parents. He may scowl or get embarrassed with their display of affections, but deep down, he's glad and proud that they're his parents.

Especially after what Uncle Alexandre and Uncle Dedue had said about those two: that they lead the army that saved Fodlan from ruin.

Who wouldn't be proud to have their blood running through his veins?

But they kept secrets from him. And his sisters.

Though his sisters are still quite young to understand any of this...


	10. Once upon a time

"Khalil... Listen to me." Claude said that evening, after dinner. The two of them stood in front of a grave, with the names Sitri Eisner and Jeralt Eisner engraved on it. "These two...are your Maman's biological parents."

Khalil looked down at it, feeling nothing. The secret is too much for him to handle right now. Alois had apologized to Claude after he had toured the boy around, trying to engage him into the activities to no avail.

"Now, I know we've kept it a secret from you for ten years." Claude said as he sat down on the ground. He patted the soft grass next to him, and Khalil obliged. "But we didn't mean to do that..."

Khalil only sat there, staring at the gravestone.

Claude sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky.

"Your mother told me that it's about time to introduce you to them, so I brought you along. She wanted to be the one to bring you here but she's about to give birth to your sibling."

Khalil glanced at him before returning his eyes to the names engraved.

"Let me tell you a story." Claude said softly, looking at his son for a moment then at the gravestone.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome knight serving the Church. There, he met a young woman and they fell in love. They married afterwards, and soon they were blessed with a child."

Khalil brought up his knees to his chin, his arms around his legs, as he looked at his father who has this weird gentle smile.

Khalil only ever see that when his father is looking at his mother.

"The Knight was sent away on a mission while his wife was pregnant. When he returned..." Claude took a deep breath and exhaled, his smile dropping a little. "When he returned...he learned that his wife died during childbirth. Their baby girl miraculously survived, but...she has no heartbeat."

The Prince frowned at that. "You can't be alive with no heartbeat."

Claude chuckled. "Yes, I know, kiddo. But the fact is, the baby girl survived without a heartbeat. The Knight grew suspicious of the Church he's serving so he left after a fire, with the baby. He became the most famous mercenary in the lands, and the best single father too. He raised their daughter all on his own.

"Then, some twenty years or so later, a prince from a different land came to their country to study. He was, along with two classmates, set upon by bandits who wanted their coins and their lives. They sought out help from the Knight-turned-mercenary and his daughter, who had grown so beautiful that the foreign prince was lovestruck at first sight. Though he didn't realize that at first."

His son rolled his eyes at that. "You took that line from one of Daena's fairy tale books. 'The Prince realized that it was love at first sight with the amnesiac he found by the roadside.' I've read that many times for her."

"I did not!" Claude denied indignantly. "Anyway, so... The foreign prince returned to their school and was told that the beautiful daughter is going to be their teacher. They spent a year together, and during that time...the beautiful daughter lost her father to an enemy. His death was a premonition of something bigger coming at their lives. And it did. War broke out and they got separated for five years. The foreign prince thought the love of his life was dead, but he held onto his hope that she'll return."

Claude trailed off wistfully, smiling at the memory.

It was unforgettable moment.

To see her alive on a new dawn.

His fervent wish coming true right before his eyes.

"And then what?" Khalil prompted, frowning at him. "Don't leave me hanging. I hate it when you don't finish a story."

Claude snickered at that, ruffling his son's hair. "Okay, okay...they were reunited one day, and he rejoiced by inviting her to lunch."

Khalil grimaced at that. "That's...lame."

"How so?"

"Well, if he really did love her, why didn't he... I don't know... Hugged her or kissed her first?"

"That's...well...that's how the story goes." Claude hastily replied. "And the foreign prince doesn't know if the beautiful daughter loves him back so..."

"Lame."

Claude held back his tongue, bristling. This is his son after all.

And in his defense, he didn't really know if it was appropriate at that time! Jeez.

"Do you want me to continue or are you just going to bash the foreign prince?"

"Nah, not worth my time. Please continue."

Why this little punk.

Where is this attitude coming from?

Was his own attitude from back when he was a kid inheritable?

"The flames of war from five years ago is still burning upon their reunion. And so they gathered their friends and allies, winning victory after victory. And while they were at it, they also saved a young prince's life, who was going after the enemy. He was reluctant to live at first but they managed to convince him to live for those who have died for him.

"They defeated the enemy and somehow brought peace temporarily. For there's another enemy lurking in the shadows. They cannot attain real peace while they're still around so for the last time, they took up their weapons to eliminate the threat."

A cat wandered over to them, getting up on Claude's lap and kneaded, purring loudly. Claude idly scratched its chin.

"And when that is done and peace is finally attained, the foreign prince proposed marriage to the beautiful daughter. It took them two years to get married because of politics but they're now living happily ever after, with four beautiful kids."

There was silence between the two of them while the cool wind gently passed by them. Khalil turned his eyes back on the gravestone.

"One question." Khalil finally said.

"Fire away."

"What does that story has to do with Maman's biological parents?"

Claude stared at his son.

Is he pulling his leg or he didn't really get the story?

"Well... Just like the story... Your grandpa Jeralt and grandma Sitri really loved each other, and that love brought your Maman to life. So, don't get mad for us keeping that from you because we really had plans to tell you in the first place once you're older."

Khalil chewed on his lower lip for a moment.

"What's grandpa and grandma like?"

"Oh...I never met your grandma, nor did your mother. Like the story, she died during childbirth. But your grandpa Jeralt was an amazing person. Bit intimidating but he's kind...and he's taller and more handsome than grandpa Alois."

"Much more handsome than granpapi?"

"That's... Well... I'll be bias because your granpapi is my father. I'll say they're both handsome. Which means you have inherited all that handsome gene."

"In a battle, who will win?"

Claude pondered on that for a moment.

This is going to be a long night with the prince asking questions, and Claude just wanted to rest because he had worked too much in Byleth's office that morning.

Seteth had him move their work there because it's much more spacious and because Claude is acting on behalf of the Queen and Archbishop.

The Prince Consort should be in her office to show that he'd been given special authority.

But now that he got his son's attention thanks to the story, he should answer as best as he can about Jeralt.

Byleth knows more about her father of course, but Claude had read the diary and that has given him an insight about Jeralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I didn't think I'd love this child more than I could. Go roast your dad, kiddo.
> 
> And gotta sneak that Chrobin in. Can't help it.


	11. Crest of Cichol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter will be...a bit serious. Bear with me

Claude woke up groggy, and a little bit confused as to why he's feeling sore all over.

He looked around and found that he's in the Archbishop's bedchambers.

He doesn't remember going up here.

He tried to sit up and pain coursed through his body.

He groaned at that, clutching his sides.

Looking down, he noticed bandages around his midriff, which goes all the way to his left shoulder.

The only time he needed such medical treatment was when he charged at Nemesis and got thrown back.

And when he tried to face Dimitri back in Gronder Field.

His memory is still hazy.

He can't remember what kind of incident that landed him in this situation.

The door to the bedchambers opened and Seteth came in, and relief was obvious on the older man's face when he saw Claude awake.

"What's going on?" Claude asked him as Seteth walked over to him.

"You...don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I could."

Seteth took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he sat down on a chair. "Your carriage was attacked by demonic beasts. Your retinue got severely injured, a few deaths..."

Claude blinked at him.

Memories came back in bits and pieces for him.

They were passing through a relatively peaceful stretch of road in Gloucester territory when those avian beasts descended on them.

Maybe he should go out and exterminate them once and for all. With his trusty bow of course, once he's fully healed. He knows Lorenz has a lot of work in his plate, being Minister and all that, so he couldn't deal with the demonic beasts who'd occasionally make trouble in his lands.

Panic then seized him. "Where's my son? Is he okay? Is he injured?"

"He's okay, apart from a few bruises. Alois has been taking care of him for the past few days."

"Few days...? How long was I out?"

"You were out for at least three days." Seteth informed him. "I was worried since the Knights brought you two back here after they found some demonic beasts fleeing with a few of your people in their grasp. I'm...sorry to say that we were not able to recover them alive when the Knights caught up..."

Claude clenched his hands.

Ten years. His bloodshed-free reign got tainted by those beasts. While it's technically not human against human violence... 

He will really come back to Fodlan to exterminate them.

They used to be just a nuisance, but now it's something personal.

His hand picked royal guards got killed by them. He has certain attachment to his guards. He intended to make a tradition out of them: their children will guard the Royal children and form an everlasting bond.

It may not be an original idea, since he borrowed it from Dedue and Dimitri's relationship, but at least he's sure that his children are in safe hands.

"Claude, we need to talk about something." Seteth said somberly, as he clasped his hands and leaned forward on his chair.

"Uh, can it wait?" Claude mumbled. "I...need to relieve myself for the moment."

He edged out of the bed and gingerly walked to the bathroom while Seteth waited patiently.

Upon his return, Claude found Seteth twiddling his fingers.

Which is highly unusual behavior for a man like him.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen. What is it?" Claude told him as he sat down on the bed.

Seteth heaved a sigh. "Rhea told you that she's the Saint Seiros, did she not?"

"Yeah, she did...why?"

Seteth's shoulder sagged down a little, making Claude worry for him.

This is not the Seteth he knows.

He had never seen him so...dejected. And bothered, as if he had done something unspeakable.

"And you are aware of the Four Saints?"

"Yes...wait. Where is this conversation going, Seteth?"

Seteth only looked at him straight in the eyes. "I've only ever told your wife about this when she became Queen...my name isn't Seteth."

Claude did a double blink.

Did he hear that right?

Seteth brought up about Rhea being Seiros, and then the Four Saints.

Is he...?

"Wait. Don't tell me. You're also...?"

"Yes. I'm...one of the Four Saints..."

Huh. His hunch for over a decade and a half was right.

"Let me guess. You're... Saint Indech?"

Seteth let out a low chuckle. "No, I'm not. I lack his gentleness towards others."

"Then...Saint Macuil? But...the writings about Saint Macuil going to the North, to Sreng...Don't tell me you're Saint Cethleann for that will ruin her whole image to me."

"Are you going to let me speak or just continue on talking?" Seteth asked archly.

"Sorry."

Seteth shook his head at him. "In any case... I was once known as Saint Cichol."

Claude figured as much. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions when he has no evidence apart from their Major crest.

And their likeness on the statue. Though Saint Cichol's statue doesn't have Seteth's nice beard.

"I may have lost the ability that Seiros has to turn into a guardian beast...but my blood also has the power that hers does, though in a lesser degree now."

"Wait...come again? What's your blood got to do with...anything?"

Seteth crossed his arms and looked at him gravely. "The Knights brought you back here, half dead, with a lot of cuts from the beasts. You shielded your son instead of fighting, and that's how your son survived with just bruises."

"And...the blood?"

Seteth was quiet for a moment, searching for the right words.

"You were...losing quite a lot of blood. If we didn't heal you fast, then you'd probably be dead on your first night here." Seteth said, his voice low as if afraid to speak it out loud. "The healers did all they can... But you won't stop bleeding. You even developed a fever."

The green haired man closed his eyes, as if in pain. "I... I knew I couldn't let that happen. You mean a lot to her and I swore that I will protect everyone she loves, as we are family..."

When he looked back up at Claude, the King of Almyra could see all the pain in his expression.

What...what did Seteth do to have such expression and despair?

"I would beg for your forgiveness but...it's all I could think of." Seteth continued. "On that first night, I...gave you some of my blood. I waited for a while to see if it'll work. And it did. By the time the new morning came, some life was back into your face..."

Claude raised a hand in question. "Wait, run that down again with me. You...gave me your blood and since you are Saint Cichol, that means...what exactly for me?"

Seteth took a deep breath and exhaled. "Rhea did the same with Jeralt. You remember his diary?"

Claude nodded mutely. How could he forget? That's where all of his knowledge about Jeralt came from.

"So... You're telling me that I'm going to live to a hundred or so...?" Claude said slowly. "And that... I will not age?"

"Maybe. My blood is not as potent as Rhea's, however. It has been a long time since...nevertheless, I am worried about you having two crests. Do you feel any different?"

Claude checked on himself.

Apart from his body aching from the wounds, and his stomach growling, there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

Not yet anyway.

But he is itching to ask one thing.

"What about Teach? Does her condition...?"

Seteth shrugged at that. "It is safe to assume that she is now one of us, as long as the Crest stone is inside her and the power of the Progenitor God courses through her. But I know, from what little Rhea had shared with me, that she too will...rest. Someday."

Claude chewed on his lower lip. So...that means Byleth is going to be on her lonesome as time passes on. And that she'll watch her own family age and watch them die.

He will not allow that...Byleth's finally smiling brightly. He can't have her sad again.

"In any case, I summoned Linhardt to Garreg Mach to look into you before I let you go home. I will also write to Byleth to explain everything."

"Why Linhardt?" Claude blurted out.

"He's the only one who had ever successfully remove a Crest, from what I've heard. If he were to remove the Crest of Cichol, then your body will not suffer by bearing two crests. The earlier we remove it, the better."

Seteth then excused himself, to get Claude some food and drinks. The King of Almyra only sat there, poking at his ribs, feeling those twinges to assure him that he's not dreaming things up, until he told himself to stop being childish and let it heal.

If they were to remove the Major Crest of Cichol, which had extended his life...he'd be back to normal.

He does have certain attachment to his Riegan crest, since it's the reason why he came to Fodlan and met everyone.

But Cichol's crest can help him be with Byleth for a while longer.

His son opened the door, looking at him with a worried frown.

Claude flashed him a smile. "Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you're unharmed."

Khalil entered the room and walked towards him reluctantly.

He's the reason why his father almost died. He protected him instead of fighting, even though he could have easily fought back.

The prince stood in front of his father, who then ruffled his hair.

"Stop looking so guilty, kiddo. I'm your father, and I'll protect you and your siblings from harm."

Khalil's lower lip trembled as he went closer to him to hug him. Claude wrapped his own arms around his son.

The prince looked up at his father after a while, staring at his face.

"Baba...what...what happened to your eyes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Claude stood up and went to the nearest mirror.

He stared hard at his reflection.

His mother's eyes, the eyes that he's always prided himself in, got replaced by a different color.

Like Seteth's.

Fodlan really never ceases to amaze and freak him out.


	12. Understanding Mother's decision

"Breath, Byleth." Tiana said as she held Byleth's hand tightly.

It was the middle of the day, and Byleth is about to give birth to their fourth child.

The midwife who usually attends to Byleth has been summoned to Phirria some weeks back, to attend to Claude's sister who is about to give birth to Farid's eldest child.

She got replaced by another midwife, probably a friend of hers, or a relative.

Sweat rolled down Byleth's forehead as she pushed the baby out of her.

It should be easier for her now, since this is the fourth one.

But somehow, it's a lot harder than her first one.

The pain, the sweat and the warm midday is stressing her out.

Where is Claude? And their eldest?

They were suppose to return after a month.

Did something bad happened in Fodlan?

Seteth or Alois should have written to her by now if that's the case.

"Byleth, concentrate on the baby." Tiana's voice pierced her thoughts.

And so she did.

It took her a few more minutes before the baby came out.

A baby boy.

However, the baby didn't cry once he's out of his mother's womb.

The midwife cut the umbilical cord and tried her best to help the baby cry, stimulating his little body by drying him off, so that she'll know that his lungs are healthy.

But it never came.

"My baby..." Byleth said weakly as tears rolled down her eyes, struggling to sit up.

No...

No...

Not now.

She had successful live births for the past ten years...

The chances for stillborn was low, according to the physician.

She did everything right, making sure that she eats healthy for the baby.

Tiana wiped Byleth's brow gently, pressing a kiss onto her forehead before turning to the midwife. The midwife's assistant then started to help Byleth clean up.

"What's going on?" Tiana asked the midwife.

The midwife only shook her head.

"I'm...sorry, Your Majesty."

"No...that can't be right." Tiana said, her throat constricting at the thought that she lost a grandson.

"Mother...?" Byleth's weak voice drifted to them. "My baby... What's happened..."

Tiana and the midwife looked at one another. Tiana then heaved a heavy sigh as they went back to her side.

"Bibi...I'm...I'm sorry..."

Byleth's eyes widened at that, when the midwife handed her the baby to hold for the last time.

The baby boy is handsome, with his cheeks plump and fair skin still a bit pinkish. There's also quite a bit of teal hair on him, something that Byleth misses at times.

But the baby's not breathing. He just lay there, motionless on top of his mother's chest.

Byleth now understood why her own mother gave up her Crest.

She would do the same for this baby in her arms.

But Rhea's the only one who can do it.

And no one knows where she is after she resigned her post. Seteth is tight lipped on her whereabouts.

She gently placed her hand on top of the baby's back, caressing him gently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The midwife let the Queen grieve for her baby boy for a moment longer before taking him to prepare for his burial.

Tiana consoled Byleth after she finished changing her clothes. The Queen Mother had strict instructions to her husband to not let the two princesses inside the room for the moment until Byleth recovered her composure.

A guard then politely knocked on the door.

"What?" Tiana asked, irritated. She just wanted Byleth to have time for herself for the moment but people continue to bother them.

"Forgive me, Queen Dowager...but...why is the midwife leaving with the baby?"

"She's what?"

That baby was suppose to be dressed up for his burial. Byleth wanted to put his grave by the tree outside their room, so that she could still see him whenever.

"Leaving with the baby, Your Majesty. Should the baby be away from its mother?"

Tiana sighed, glancing back at Byleth, who's staring into her cup of tea that had gone cold.

"Keep this information to yourself." Tiana muttered to him. "The baby is stillborn and Byleth is trying to collect herself before facing her daughters."

The guard frowned. "Stillborn...? But I certainly heard the baby crying while they put it into its cloth wrap..."

Tiana stared hard at him. "That's not a funny joke."

"I'm not joking, Your Majesty. I clearly heard the baby cry and the midwife was in a hurry to leave with it."

Tiana looked back at Byleth, who seems oblivious to her surroundings. Stepping out of the room, she closed the door and addressed the guard with authority.

"Bring me that woman. Make sure the child is unharmed."

The guard bowed at her and rushed off, while Tiana walked to the other direction, in their granddaughters' playroom where her husband is.

"Hasan."

"Yes dear?" Hasan said as he sat there on the floor, his beard and hair full of the girls' accessories.

Looks like they found a new test subject for their hairdressing.

Claude's usually the one with those bright little clips.

"I need you to come with me."

"What about the girls?"

"We can leave them with their nannies."

Tiana smiled at her granddaughters, crouching low to give them kisses. "Granmama will borrow granpapi for a while, is that okay girls? We have to do some official business for your parents."

"You are?" Daena frowned.

"We are?" Hasan said, surprised.

"Yes. Now, get up."

Hasan gave the two girls hasty and scratchy kisses before standing up.

He picked off the clips and ribbons on him and gave it back to them.

He forgot to take one out, since he didn't realize Sara had placed a clip studded with little gems in a form of a flower on his braid.

He followed his wife out, who has this grim expression.

"What's going on?" He asked her. "You told me to wait with the girls...what happened to Bibi and her baby?"

"We were told that the baby was stillborn. He wasn't crying. Nor making any movements." Tiana replied. "However, one of the guards said they heard the baby crying and the midwife is taking him away."

Hasan scratched his beard. "Ah, those kind of births. Those are rare, and dangerous. There is a chance that the baby is dead if its lungs were not helped out by external stimulation for their breathing..."

"Thank you for the medical explanation, but my point is, we are going to track down that midwife who boldly kidnapped our grandson right in front of us. She didn't even bother coming back to the room to tell us about it."


	13. Claubear hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back on the regular fluff programme

"It's so good to be back at home." Claude stretched as he got out of their carriage. Khalil got out after him, stretching as well.

When he saw his mother at the distance, who came out to meet them, Khalil ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey, By." Claude grinned at her. "You look even lovelier today. Or maybe I really just missed you. I only have your portraits in Garreg Mach and in the Riegan estate to stare at."

Byleth was not amused by his banter.

It took him two months to get back. No letter, no actual messengers to update her.

Her Mockingbirds were the ones who told her what happened to them: they were attacked and Claude got gravely injured.

Claude, noticing the expression on his wife, tried to smoothly avoid the subject.

"Where are the girls?" He asked her, as he hugged her. "And...is that our child?"

Behind Byleth, a nanny is holding their little boy, who vaguely resembles Byleth. He pressed a kiss onto Byleth's cheek before moving towards the nanny and taking the little prince into his arms carefully.

Turning to his eldest, he grinned at him.

"Look, it's your new baby brother." He said, as the baby stared up at him then burping. Khalil went up to him to have a closer look at his baby brother.

"He looks like Maman."

"He does, doesn't he? If your Maman was a guy, she'd probably look like him."

"What's his name?" Khalil turned to look at his mother, who just frowned at Claude for a moment before finally gracing them a smile.

"His name is Darius. I wanted to name him Amir but your grandmother said he looks more like a Darius."

"Let's go inside." Claude suggested, smiling at his wife, as Byleth placed a hand on Khalil's shoulder and they followed him into the palace. His smile told her that Byleth will have her answers later.

They found the princesses with their grandparents, with Hasan on the floor again, his hair and beard full of the girl's hairclips. They found Tiana helping the girls put on the finishing touches on his beard.

Khalil skipped on ahead of his parents to give his grandparents a hug and a kiss.

"You had fun in Fodlan?" Tiana asked him as he sat down on the couch.

"Mmhmm."

"I heard that you took care of Darius's...uh...little incident." Claude grinned at his parents. "Thanks for that."

Hasan scowled at him. "Well, if you were home much earlier..."

Claude continued to smile at that, refusing to comment. Khalil only looked around innocently.

His father had already talked to him that what happened in Fodlan, stays in Fodlan and he won't tell anyone else.

Later that evening, after Byleth had nursed Darius, Claude took up the duty of helping the baby burp while his wife changed her clothes.

When he finally heard that tiny little burp, he smooched the baby on the cheek and started to hum a lullaby.

Byleth only watched him fondly as she entered the nursery again.

"I got this." Claude told her when she tried to get the baby from him, who has his head draped on his shoulder, that is refusing to sleep.

"He likes his back being rubbed." Byleth replied as she stepped closer to them and gently placed her hand on her son's back, rubbing gently in circular motion.

In a matter of minutes, the baby is yawning and Claude shifted his hold on him, cradling him in his arms and rocking him gently to sleep.

Claude then leaned down quickly to peck Byleth's lips as he walked around the nursery, holding the baby and waiting for him go to sleep.

When baby Darius have finally gone to sleep, Claude and Byleth left the nursery and got into bed.

Claude immediately pulled Byleth into a hug.

"You were scared, weren't you?" he asked her as he caressed her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't around when he was born. Can't believe I missed his birth..."

Byleth snaked her arms around his midriff. "Is what... Seteth's letter says true?"

"I don't know how much he wrote in there, but if he included what happened to me and what he did to me–and what Linhardt did, gods that man–yeah, pretty much true."

Byleth looked up at him with a worried frown. Nothing really changed physically, even his eyes have gone back to its original emerald green. According to Linhardt's note that he slipped to her son, the removal was successful and Claude will live without any complications.

His eyes turning mint green was just a temporary sids effect of the Cichol's crest. Which is Byleth is thankful for because she doesn't want him to lose his original ones.

She loves staring at his eyes, full of mischief, knowledge, and love.

And there's still that bit of mystery in them that had drawn her to him.

Claude pressed a kiss onto her forehead, then peppered her face with light kisses, making her chuckle.

"Stop brooding. I'm alive and well, so that's all that matters."

"Yes, I know but...are you sure about your decision of giving it up...?"

Claude pursed his lips at that. "You. Are. Such. A. Worrywart." He said as he squished her face with one hand. "I never make decisions that I regret."

As long as he gets to be with her for a while longer.

"You know what? I think you need some Claubear hug." He told her, grinning mischievously at her.

He threw his legs around her own, and wrapped his arms tightly around her torso, squeezing her in his arms while her face is pressed against his chest.

"Khalid!" Byleth's muffled squeak, as she held back on laughing. She tried to wiggle out of his bear hug to no avail as Claude held onto her fast.

"No." He told her as he squeezed her tighter, laughter rolling off of him. "You are stressing me out with your frown and–!!"

He let go of her as she tickled his side, kicking the blankets off.

He quickly regained his composure as he tried to get her back into his arms.

"Khalid! Stop it!" Byleth's bemusedly chastised him, hitting his arms lightly to let her go. Claude persisted, keeping her in legs and arms in a tight lock as he nipped on her ear playfully.

Byleth continued to struggle against him, laughing, moving her head to free her ear from his teeth.

"Khalid, it's hot. Get off."

"I know I'm hot."

"Khalid, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know you meant it that way."

"Khalid."

"Not gonna let you go. Mine."

"Khalid, we're going to fall!"

"I always make sure you fall in love with me every day."

"Khalid! Get off!"

"Not gonna."

Their fall from their bed was slow motion for Claude, as his heart rate went up when he realized their struggle had actually led them to the edge of the bed and now they're both seeing the floor.

Byleth face planted first, and she groaned in annoyance.

Thank gods the carpet is thick, saving her face from whatever bruise she'll get from that fall.

Claude had hit his head on the floor as well, his hands on Byleth's thigh to keep himself from falling all the way down.

He pushed himself up, holding his head. "By, you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Byleth huffed as she pushed herself up and glared at him.

He cheekily smiled at her.

"Sorry. But you know... This kind of position..."

"Khalid, for Sothis's sake, get your mind off the gutter. Darius is barely two and a half months year old and now you want another one?" 

"What? I went by two months without you. Can't blame a man wanting to have some time with his lovely wife."


	14. Darius and Glenn

Khalil only stared at his younger siblings, bored, as he sat there on the couch with his legs crossed underneath him.

He has no lessons today. Granpapi and Granmama have gone on a hunting expedition with Granpa Nader, his Uncles Malik and Farid, as well as his parents.

Uncle Alexandre said he's going to drop by later, along with his sons Sylvius and Glenn.

Glenn Hugo Eisner is a year older than Darius, and that means another baby to look after.

Why did his one and only older cousin had to go somewhere far and leave him with this?

This is not fair.

Stories about his parents' youth claimed that Claude had joined his first successful hunt during eleven years old, while his mother has been in her father's mercenary group since ten years old.

And here he is, eldest prince of Almyra who had turned eleven some months ago, babysitting his seven and five year old sisters, with a one and half year old baby brother.

He's never been so bored and annoyed with his situation.

Sure, he liked to play with his sisters before, but this is getting ridiculous.

He's a grown kid now, and have better things to do than babysit.

Like, archery practice. Or fishing. Or stealing some pastries from the kitchen and annoying the cook.

There's a reason why they have nannies when their parents are busy.

He prefer to be somewhere else than be in a room with his sisters, who are now fawning over their baby brother.

He still likes being with them of course, but not today.

A knock on the door made Khalil look up and saw his Uncle Alexandre, with six year old Sylvius next to him and two and a half year old Glenn in his arms.

"Uncle!" Daena squealed as she ditched her siblings and ran up to him, hugging his midriff.

Khalil slightly grimaced at that.

He used to be like that.

But he's grown now. And must act more princely.

He doesn't care if his father used to get into trouble as prince at that age, he's determined to be a role model. Like his mother.

"Hello, little Daena." Dimitri greeted her, patting her head.

"I'm not so little anymore, Uncle." Daena pouted at him, making Dimitri laugh.

"Compared to me, you are."

"Well, that's not fair. You're the tallest in the family!" 

Sara helped her baby brother up. "Come on, Dar. Get up. Uncle is here."

Darius only stared at her, putting his hand into his mouth.

Dimitri crossed the room, followed by Sylvius. He knelt down on and gently pulled Darius's hand away from his mouth.

"Now, now, little prince. You shouldn't put dirty things in your mouth." Dimitri said as he let his own son down.

Seeing this his chance to get away and maybe have some more practice in his archery (to beat his dad), Khalil got up.

"Are you going to stay, Uncle?" he asked.

"If you think you can ditch your siblings and cousins for some archery practice, think again, young man." Dimitri chuckled as he let his kids play with the younger Riegan children.

Darius stared up at Sylvius, while Sara shifted her interest unto Glenn.

Daena then engaged them into a game called "goddess princess who will come and save her prince", though Sylvius refused to be the prince who needs saving.

Khalil pouted at his Uncle, crossing his arms. "I wasn't thinking such...thing..."

"Really?"

The eldest prince puffed his cheeks at that.

Dimitri sat down on the couch, and Khalil did the same, watching the younger children play.

"How's Auntie?" Khalil asked him. "I haven't seen her around..."

"She went back to Fodlan for the meantime." Dimitri replied. "To...attend to some family matters. Her adopted father is ill, you see..."

"Oh..."

 _Nice going, nosy prince_ , Khalil thought to himself.

He knew his Uncle is close to Duke Fraldarius, like as if the Duke had raised him as his own son, and he would be devastated if something were to happen to him now.

"When will I see you without that mask, Uncle?" Khalil asked, changing topic. "I asked Sylvius before if he had seen your face underneath that mask, but he wouldn't tell me."

Dimitri let out a low chuckle, touching his mask. "He had seen my face, and Glenn too. You don't think I sleep with this on, do you?"

Khalil flushed at that, embarrassed. "Well... I've known you all my life and I never got to see your face... I was practically your first born that you took care of...it's not fair."

His uncle smiled at him. "I'll try to grow a beard and see if I can go back wearing an eyepatch..."

"Eyepatch sounds cooler than a half mask." Khalil agreed.

Dimitri shook his head at that, amused. "Khalil, there's something I need to tell you but keep it a secret between the two of us."

The prince inclined his head curiously.

"Yes?"

"I've heard that your father is going to take over your archery lessons. He'll probably teach you all of his techniques. Which he all learned from your mother. He'll just say he refined her techniques but it's all thanks to your mother he became the peerless archer he is now."

Khalil only stared at him hard, his eyes sparkling at that.

Claude had been adamant on not passing down his archery technique to his son, until he proved himself in some way.

Darius had crawled all the way to them, and grabbed onto Dimitri's pants to bring himself up to a standing position.

Dimitri leaned down to look at Darius, smiling at him, lightly pinching the little prince's nose and Darius making a gurgling laugh, making a little wiggle dance. Khalil couldn't help but see his own father when Dimitri did that.

Their parents may always be busy, running two large territories (and his mother always gone for two months, maybe three, because Fodlan demands her attention), but they always find time for their children.

Even found time to make three after Khalil.

Little Glenn then came up to his father, with a scrunched up expression, as he gently pushed Darius away from his father.

Khalil caught his brother, who was going to stumble, surprised that Glenn would do that. Darius stared at them, processing what just happened, thinking if he should cry or not.

When Glenn stood close to his father, holding onto his arm and his hand in his mouth, staring at the young prince, Darius thought that yes, he'd like to cry.

Dimitri sighed. "Glenn, what did I tell you about pushing?"

Glenn only looked up at him, hand still in his mouth. Dimitri gently took his hand away while Khalil got up and lifted his rather heavy baby brother in his arms in an effort to console him.

The other three children stopped for a moment, looking at them curiously before continuing on playing.

Glenn then decided that he too, wanted to cry alongside Darius.

And that's how Claude and Byleth found them when they returned from their hunt. Two babies trying to to outcry one another and Dimitri trying to calm both children with Khalil's help, while the other three had broken a vase and had ran off guiltily to the other room.


	15. Passing down techniques

Daena stared up at her older brother, waiting for him to get injured from his bow hold.

While she shouldn't hope for her brother to get injured, she doesn't have anyone else to practice her healing magic on.

Her mother had forbidden her to practice it on anything larger than a cut on a finger.

Which is understandable since Daena is still learning.

All she can hope for from her brother's lessons with their father in archery is a few blisters that she can heal up.

Khalil is annoyed by it but he let her do it. At least he doesn't have to bandage his fingers and have trouble writing or eating.

Sara and Darius were with their grandparents, with Tiana teaching Sara how to properly manipulate her grandfather to buy stuff for her behind their parents' back. Darius is having fun shoving things at his grandfather, sometimes putting a lock of his beard into his mouth.

Byleth has gone back to Fodlan to deal with stuff, along with Dedue to assist her, and would probably be gone for a month or two.

"Hello, little princess." Malik greeted her quietly as he approached her seat. Behind him, Farid is walking without tearing his eyes off the father and son duo.

He ran into Malik's broad back, that Malik had to scowl at him.

Farid only shrugged at that, stepping back a few spaces away and watched Claude correct his son with his posture.

"Hello Uncles." Daena greeted them, distracted.

"Shouldn't you be with your tutor?" Malik asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Baba said it's okay."

"I see... But you shouldn't skip classes."

Daena only shrugged. "Maman's not around, so Baba said it's okay. It's just one lesson anyway..."

Malik shook his head.

Great. Claude's also passing on his bad habits as a child to his own children.

"Hey, Malik. Look at that interesting technique." Farid said, idly pointing at the King and Prince. "Almyra could benefit from learning that."

"And what? Use it against an angry army of ducks?" Malik frowned. "There'a a reason why techniques are passed down from father to son, Farid. And we won't be seeing any wars as long as those two sit upon the throne."

Farid pursed his lips at that. "Mmhmm. But you'll never know, right?"

"Farid, if you think of betraying them, I will be the first one in line to behead you personally."

"Yeowch. You don't have to talk about gruesome things in front of Her Highness here."

"Don't worry Uncle Farid, I'll heal your injuries." Daena told him seriously.

Farid chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Little Princess, that would mean aiding a traitor, and you'd be branded as one too. So don't ever do that. Beside, one can't really heal a beheaded person..."

Malik narrowed his eyes at him, making Farid raise his hands in defense.

"I'm telling you, I'm not going to. I married his sister, remember?"

"And remember his own brothers tried to take him out as Crowned Prince?"

"Please be quiet, you two." Daena interrupted them, frowning. The two of them looked at one another then decided to follow her instruction.

They watched Claude and his son take turns on hitting the target, and Claude correcting him further to achieve better result.

After their lessons, Daena jumped up from her seat and rushed over to her brother to pester him about his hands. Claude massaged his shoulder, which had gotten rather stiff, thanks to the attack he barely survived back in Fodlan.

He watched his daughter concentrate on her older brother's fingers, a little bit of white magic coming out of her hands.

Placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders, he forced her to relax.

"Breath in," Claude instructed her and Daena obeyed. "Good, now breath out slowly, then feel that warmth of magic flowing out of you and direct it into your fingertips."

Khalil blinked at that, as he watched his sister finally do a proper healing magic.

She usually do it in bursts, which is kind of annoying for him. He sometimes couldn't feel his fingertips due to the sudden overload of magic.

Daena looked up at her father, amazed by how he managed to instruct her in the healing arts.

"You can do it too?" she asked him, excited.

"Now, now. It wasn't my forte, so don't get excited." Claude told her. "I struggled for quite a while with it on my own. I could do it no problem with her guiding me, but on my own... Yeah, quite the struggle. So I asked my...classmates from before, in Fodlan, who are well verse in the arts to properly do it."

"Oh..."

Claude smiled at his children. "Run along now. It seems I'm needed for official business."

Daena pulled on his wrist, tiptoed and pecked him on the cheek while Khalil gave him a half bow before leaving with his sister. Daena seems to be chatting her brother's ear off.

Claude just watched them go, still can't believe that he made those children with Byleth.

Malik and Farid grimaced at his expression. No doubt he's thinking about something sappy.

Noticing their grimace, Claude cleared his throat and frowned at them.

"What? Don't you ever look at your own children and think 'wow, we made them'?" he asked them defensively.

"We do, but not excessively like you." Farid told him.

"You complained about your parents, but you're actually turning into them." Malik added bemusedly. "Khalil seems to be starting on his puberty a year early. He's getting a little competitive and rebellious with you."

Claude scratched the back of his head at that. "Yeah, noticed it too... I just hope he won't do anything stupid like I did just to one-up my old man."

"Oh, I won't doubt that for a second. He's a chip off the old block." Farid chuckled, making Claude pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Please keep an eye on him."

"There are several eyes on each royal children, don't worry."

Claude nodded at him as thanks before getting down to business with them. They wouldn't have gone all the way there for idle chitchat after all.


	16. Incidents

Byleth yawned tiredly, as she walked around the Almyran hall, looking for her husband and children.

She had crashed into bed and couldn't spend time with her children, or husband, when she returned from her work.

She almost missed Darius's second birthday thanks to those Cardinals. It was hard to sniff out the one turning rogue from their ranks due to her absence for long periods of time, and she left the meeting with a veiled warning that she's not going to be forgiving if a civil war starts because of their urging on the nobilities who are showing some dissatisfaction about her stay in Almyra.

She had to apologise to Ferdinand on making him work extra hours to deal with the nobles, seeing that he likes spending time with his family.

He even proudly introduced his youngest out of the three children he had with Flayn, who has strong semblance to Cethleann's features on her statue. Byleth bemusedly commented that she'd be glad to have that child be friends with her own daughters, to which Ferdinand promised that they will visit Almyra when they can.

She found Claude sitting by the terrace that leads to his study, with Sara sitting on the floor, reading a book. Claude sat on the couch, his head resting on the soft pillow he had placed under it and enjoying his own nap, with Darius sleeping against his chest.

Huh. Her older children are probably still with their tutors. She thought they'd be done by now from their classes.

She approached behind the couch, leaning down to kiss Claude on the lips lightly, startling him awake.

He smiled sheepishly at her. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep.

Byleth sat down next to him, and Sara came up to sit on her lap.

"Hey, kid, I think you're growing too big for Maman's lap." Claude teased his daughter.

Sara stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not."

"You should cut on those pastries. You don't want to get sick and not be able to eat sugary food when you grow up, right?"

Sara ignored him as she continued her reading.

Byleth inclined her head to look at her daughter.

"Sara."

"Yes Maman?"

"You know that Baba's right about those pastries? We're not telling you to stop eating them but those goodies will become baddies if you eat it in excess."

Sara pouted at that, leaning her head back to look at her mother.

"But they're so good."

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. I like sweet food too, but you should regulate eating it and engage in physical excerise too."

"But books..."

"The books aren't going anywhere, dear."

Claude grinned at his daughter. "You can do it my way, Sara. Put all the books you intend to read on your bed."

Byleth frowned at him. His room back in Garreg Mach was a mess, and it's a hard habit to break.

He still leaves some papers and books on the bed at times when she's gone for long periods of time.

"Then I wouldn't want to leave my bed." Sara told him.

"Of course you will. You still have lessons and other activities in the morning." Claude replied to her, as he shifted carefully in his seat so that he won't wake up Darius.

"And when you finish all those, you can retreat to your room and enjoy a good read. Think of it as a reward for doing your daytime activities."

Sara considered it for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"But promise us you're not going to cheat on your activities and continue to eat an unhealthy amount of sugary pastries." Byleth told her sternly. Sara also nodded at her, turning around on her mother's lap to give her a kiss on the cheek as her sealed promise.

Darius startled awake, pushing himself up from Claude's chest.

He looks annoyed, with his brows furrowed and looking at both sides as if thinking where is the most optimal place to go down.

Claude held onto his arms, confused.

"What is it buddy?"

"Pee-pee."

Claude stared at him, horrified.

He had some nasty incidents before, because Darius didn't tell him that he needed to go.

It was even a Number One and Two combo.

"Oh no. Do you think you can hold it for a bit longer until we get to the toilet?" Claude asked him as he stood up, and walked briskly towards the direction where the nearest bathroom is.

Byleth watched them go, amused by Claude's panicked expression as he held his son gingerly as if it's a bomb ready to go off.

"Did Baba and Darius had some nasty potty accident while I was gone?" She asked her daughter. Sara nodded, giggling at the memory.

"Darius pooped and pee'd all over Baba's nice white clothes while he was having tea with Uncle Alexandre."

Ah, no wonder she never saw those white clothes he's so fond of in his cabinet.


	17. Lonely

"I see you've been busy..." Yuri commented when they were finally admitted into the Queen's sitting room.

Their travelling Opera has gotten big over the years, and their renown has spread throughout the lands.

They also have two little ones, an eight year old boy named Errol and a four year old girl named Euphemia. Both kids are part of their Opera, sometimes as extra stage hands but most of the time, they're casted as extras.

And currently, both Leclerc children are having the uncomfortable attention of both the eldest prince and princess in the other room. Both royal children are asking them places where they have gone to, since they couldn't really leave the Capital without one parent and a handful of guards.

Byleth, now on her fifth pregnancy, only drily chuckled at Yuri's comment.

"Khalid miscalculated." Byleth replied, glancing over at her husband who is now busying himself by the window, cleaning a non existent dirt on it.

Dorothea gave Claude a measured look before laughing.

"I don't think His Majesty miscalculated. He did it on purpose." she told Byleth, who just shook her head bemusedly.

"I'm convincing myself that he really did make a mistake for once, even though it's highly unlikely with his overall personality." Byleth replied as she rubbed her tummy.

Claude's ears reddened at that, casting a pout at her direction.

"So, are you finally accepting my official patronage?" Byleth asked them. "It has been at least a decade or so since my initial proposal."

"We'd be delighted to wear the Royal Almyran coat of arms." Dorothea said as she bowed politely.

Byleth smiled at that. "No. You're not going to wear the Almyran livery. I'm not going to share you with Khalid."

Dorothea frowned at her. "We're...not? But, you're married to the King of Almyra."

"By, how can you be selfish?" Claude finally said as he walked back to her couch and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I thought everything's conjugal between us?"

"Not this Opera, it's not." Byleth replied, smiling at him. "I won't let the Almyran throne have direct command of my Mockingbirds. You already have yours with Farid."

Yuri only let out a chuckle.

So that's what she's playing at.

He'd been wondering why she'd still want to be their official patron even though she funds them discreetly.

Dorothea only pouted at Byleth. "Oh... I see... It's about the other business and not because of our skills..."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Dorothea. I also want your Opera to be my talent." Byleth assured her. "And if you wear my livery, then you can help me win over the rest of Almyra."

Dorothea considered it for a moment, glancing at her husband.

In the other room where the children are, Daena has taken a shine on Errol.

Not only because they are close in age, but also because he has such a wonderful voice that draws her in.

Khalil had to sit himself inbetween them to stop his sister from embarrassing the royal family.

He would admit that he's interested in them, but more because of their stories and experiences to share.

Euphemia's pretty, that's true, but Khalil has high standards.

If he were to have a crush, that girl has to be someone who is far prettier than his mother.

Currently, the Leclerc siblings are sharing their travels around Fodlan, especially on the northern dukedom that has started to somehow flourish thanks to the Queen and King.

While they still have problems regarding growing crops on their lands, save for a few territories that has been graced by Almyran agriculturists, the food scarcity problem has been lessened.

The thought of a land so cold that crops have problem growing is an alien notion to the royal children, though they have had heard tales from their Uncle Alexandre.

Even Uncle Dedue had told them how lucky Almyra is for having such rich soil for agriculture.

Daena leaned in close on her brother, trying to get him annoyed so he'll leave his spot.

"Are you going to stay here for a while?" Daena asked Errol, who just shrugged. Khalil took a deep breath, and placed two fingers on his sister's forehead to gently push her back into her seat.

"It depends on mother and father." Errol replied.

Daena looked at her older brother. "Let's ask Maman to have them stay! We haven't seen any good Opera show here in Almyra, anyway."

Khalil scowled at her. It's pretty obvious that Daena just wanted to spend time with Errol.

He may hate it but his duties as the eldest son compels him to be that careful guardian. Especially to his sisters when there are boys around.

"I'll...see what I can do with Maman." Khalil replied.

Daena pouted at him. "You're not going to talk to her at all! Fine, I'll do it myself later!"

She turned to Euphemia. "Euphy... I can call you, Euphy, right?"

Euphemia gave her a gracious, seated bow. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Oh, phooey on that courtesy. We're all friends here!"

"Daena..." Khalil sighed.

"What? We barely get other kids here in Almyra to play with! You may be in your teens and being surly but you have to admit that it was lonely growing up with just us! Sylvius and Glenn rarely visit too!"

Khalil shushed his sister, glancing at their guests.

He doesn't want them to pity their upbringing.

They were given everything, and more with their parents' station but they shouldn't take it for granted.

Sure, it was lonely with just them, always surrounded by adults who have to put their own children on schedule so that they can spend time with them...

But they shouldn't complain. Khalil is somehow starting to understand why his parents have to do what they have to do.

Having spent time in Fodlan some time ago gave him a new perspective on why his mother is an important figure on both territories.

She's not just their mother, the Queen of Almyra and Fodlan, but also Fodlan's savior. The way people talked about her back then, they revere her as the reincarnation of their Goddess.

He's not particularly religious, but Khalil understands people who do. He couldn't even fathom the burden that's on her shoulders.

As for his father, he managed to piece little bits of information together of when Claude was growing up.

It wasn't a walk in the park either.

He may be just a pre-teen, his voice just starting to crack, but Khalil won't deny that he's starting to feel a bit daunted by the task on hand once he inherits his father's throne.

He's afraid of letting them down.

Daena's continued rant brought him back to the present.

"And we have another sibling coming in a few months! You'd think they'd stop because they're also just going to miss–"

"Enough, Daena." Khalil finally told her, scowling at her. "It is in poor form that you complain about our parents in front of our guests."

Daena stared at him. This is the first time her brother ever raised his voice at her.

"As if you don't hold any kind of grudge against our parents too!" Daena shouted at him, her temper flaring.

"Daena, I said enough!" Khalil said as he stood up. He bowed politely at the Leclerc siblings. "I'm sorry but please excuse me and my sister."

"What? No!" Daena complained as her brother grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"You and I need to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

"What's going on?" They heard Claude's concerned voice from the doorway.

Errol and Euphemia stood up and gave him a respectful bow, to which Claude only gave a wave of acknowledgement.

"Didn't I tell you not to argue in fron of our guests?" Claude frowned at them. Daena freed her wrist from her brother and shoved past him and her father.

Claude only stared at her go then turned to look at Khalil for an explanation.

The eldest prince only sighed. "I'm sorry, Father."

Khalil then turned to their guests. "I'm also sorry for how my sister acted. Please, pay it no mind."

When Yuri and Dorothea left the Capital, their daughter came up to sit with them up front at the wagon.

"What is it sweetheart?" Dorothea asked her.

"I feel bad for the royal children." Euphemia said.

Yuri chuckled at that. "Really? Why? They have everything they could ever want. And live in luxury."

"Yeah, they live in a big place but it also feel...cold and empty. Their parents are always busy..."

"Are you telling me we're not busy?" Yuri asked her, frowning.

"Well, you work hard but both you and mother are always there for me and brother..."

At this point, Errol leaned in from behind the wagon where he was sitting. "Euphie's right, father. We may be working from one show to the next, but at least we have time for one another."

Dorothea and Yuri looked at one another. Is it possible that the two people they least expected to neglect their children actually have less time for them?

"I'm sure things will work out." Dorothea assured them. "Parents knows when to leave their children alone and when to intervene in their lives."

"So...did you accept the patronage?" Errol tentatively asked.

"What do you think?"

Errol pursed his lips, looking around their wagon. "You...didn't accept?"

"Look again, kid."

Errol frowned, still looking around. "I don't see any livery of the Royal family..."

"That's because you're looking at the wrong place, honey." Dorothea said gently. "Your father is wearing the pin and I have this official paper here."

"Oh."


	18. Uncle Dedue's words of wisdom

Khalil heaved out a heavy sigh as he watered the plants in Dedue's greenhouse as a form of relaxation.

Daena have been ignoring him since the shouting incident.

And she even got Sara to side with her.

She would have also asked Darius to side with her but he's just turned three years old. He wouldn't even understand why his older siblings are fighting.

Khalil had already explained things to their parents, and he hated seeing that downcast smile on his mother's face.

He was certain that Daena's actions have hurt her feelings greatly.

What more if she heard what Daena had said?

He knows his parents are confused as to why Daena would act out like that since she was especially close to them.

Probably because they have been focusing on Sara's and Darius's health recently; Sara's sudden irritability, blurred vision, a bit of weight loss and unquenchable thirst have alarmed both of their parents. The physician has diagnosed her with something called "juvenile diabetes" or whatever it was, and the physician is doing all she can to provide a cure while Darius have contracted the seasonal fever.

Not to mention Byleth is about to be due in a few weeks.

Claude had stopped going to Fodlan in Byleth's stead due to their Grandpa Alois visiting Almyra with a few Knights to deliver some Archbishop works that only Byleth can sign.

Khalil himself have started studying more serious subjects befitting his station since in a few years' time, he's going to be named Crowned Prince and legal heir to the Almyran throne. His parents have discussed that much with him.

He knows how important his duty is now more than ever. The time being a kid (despite being twelve years of age, turning thirteen in the next month) who loves to run around and trying to one-up his father in the most childish way is over for him now. 

He's not giving up on one-upping his father, however. He's determined to beat him on being the best student and archer.

It probably left Daena feeling snubbed and left out.

"That was quite a sigh, Your Highness." Dedue remarked as he passed by, then stopping with a frown. "That plant is going to drown, Your Highness."

Khalil quickly set his watering can straight to stop the water flow.

"Sorry." he muttered, putting down the watering can and prodding the soil lightly to see how much damage he had done.

Dedue only looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Would you like some tea?"

Khalil nodded at that. Dedue motioned him to follow to the back of the greenhouse, where he had converted a small part of it into a small patio where he can rest and have a little private time to himself.

The prince had noticed the gradual change in Dedue's disposition: his usual stern expression has softened, and not just because of his thriving garden.

Dedue had recently adopted a child of five years old, who had lost her parents in an accident. Dimitri had suggested to him to let the child he had taken under his care to be tutored by the same teachers his children has.

And currently, that child is learning how to read, write and do her numbers alongside the Eisner princes.

Khalil wondered if being an adult and having children would really change people.

He sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Dedue to bring over the tea and sit with him.

Khalil inhaled the relaxing scent of the chamomile tea.

"So...what seems to be the problem, Your Highness?"

Khalil stared into his cup, struggling to find the words. And when he did, he let it all out.

How he and Daena got into a little fight regarding their views of their parents, who are always busy. How he used to think the same way Daena does until his father brought him to Fodlan and saw things for himself when he was ten.

He would always ask his mother or father to let him come along to Fodlan over the last two years, but they would always say no. Of course, he's upset about that but he can't really do anything.

He has a vague idea how hard it must be for their parents to rule two lands and raise their children at the same time.

Dedue listened to him intently, not interrupting him until he's done.

"I admire how you're realizing these things at your age." Dedue finally said after a long stretch of silence.

"I just...feel bad for Maman...she adores Daena, probably even thought of having her succeed her as Queen of Fodlan..."

"I wouldn't worry about Her Majesty too much, Your Highness." Dedue assured him. "She's the most understanding person I've ever known. Give her time and your sister to talk, and everything will be okay."

"But what if they talk and things just get messier? What if Daena decides to leave her position as princess and just roam the lands like some deranged noble searching for true love?"

"Your Highness, Princess Daena is just eight years old. I'm sure she wouldn't do such thing."

Khalil took a sip of his tea before sighing. "Maybe meeting the Leclercs wasn't such a great idea...?"

"Meeting new people are essential in one's life, Your Highness." Dedue told him. "It's part of growing up and molding your identity. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want snobbish children, seeing that they themselves have gone through life dealing with those kind of people."

Khalil puffed his cheeks, as he looked down at his hands.

Well, Uncle Dedue has a point. Khalil has only started learning about their parents and the things they've done and doing, and not just being the King and Queen of the lands.

"I raised my voice on my sister though..." Khalil finally mumbled.

"That's also what siblings do. It's normal."

"I don't see Maman and Uncle Alexandre argue."

"That's because your Uncle respects your mother. They have little arguments every now and then, and it's mostly because of his sleeping habits. But you have seen your father and your other Uncles, haven't you? Or even your aunts."

Khalil nodded mutely.

"It's normal for siblings to have petty fights, as long as it won't end in bloodshed. Imagine the emotional toll it'll bring to your parents."

"I would never!" Khalil said, shocked to hear such thing from him.

Dedue only chuckled. "It was a poorly made jest, forgive me, Your Highness. But if you want to make peace with your sister, I could give you a small pot of flower you can gift to her."

"Are you sure I can have a flower?"

"Certainly, Your Highness."

Khalil stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Dedue."


	19. Twins

It has been some weeks since Byleth has given birth to their fifth offsprings: twin girls who both have heterochromia eyes of Claude's emerald green and Byleth's mint green ones. There are wisps of mint green hair on their head though they couldn't be sure if it's really mint green or just light brown color until they're grown. 

They had named the older twin as Ada while the younger twin (in a pique), Claude had named her Blythe.

When Byleth, his parents, Dimitri (who had successfully grew a beard he's okay with and had ditched the mask in favor of an eyepatch) and the midwife stared at him hard when he announced that, Claude took a defensive stance.

The baby came out five minutes late, just like Byleth showing up five years late.

His parents only shook their head at him, while Dimitri only took baby Blythe away from Claude because of that terrible reasoning. Byleth only held baby Ada in her arms as she frowned at her husband.

"Hey, give me back my daughter." Claude said to Dimitri, who used his torso to box the King of Almyra out of reach of his child.

"I don't think you're worthy to hold her with your terrible sense of naming." Dimitri told him.

Claude lightly smacked Dimitri's back. "As if you have good sense of naming."

Hasan took baby Blythe away from Dimitri. "How are you two even fathers at your age? You're like bickering school children." 

"Says the old man who have terrible naming skills. " Tiana said as she carefully took the baby away from him and handed it back to Byleth whose frown had deepened as she looked at the three men in the royal bedchambers. 

"H... Hey! The name Khalid is handsome." Hasan said defensively. "Just look at him." 

"Why is my name always get dragged in whenever you two discuss about things?" Claude muttered as he walked over to Byleth and coo'd at the twins

Tiana then herded her husband and Dimitri out of the Royal bedchambers to give the couple some privacy and to finalize the names of their new daughters.

"What if they have blonde hairs?" Claude asked idly as he held baby Ada.

Byleth considered it for a moment. She's not entirely sure how genetics work, since her dad have not passed down anything to her, physically speaking.

"It could be possible...? I don't know."

"Imagine the confusion that will bring." Claude snickered. "I certainly know they're mine but people might think you and–" 

"I will stop your thought process there, Khalid." Byleth told him sternly.

"Gotcha, Teach." Claude grinned at her. "Anyway, we good on naming them Ada and Blythe?" 

"Are you seriously naming our child..." 

"Yep." 

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're naming her Blythe, then we'll call the older twin as Claudia." 

Claude stared at her for a heartbeat, then laughed. "Never knew the day will come that you'll level with me, By. Thought you're that upstanding person I've always thought you were." 

"Khalid, we've been married for thirteen years. Things are bound to rub off on me, especially that you're the one I married. If I married someone else, like Seteth for example, I wouldn't have sunk so low." 

Claude pouted at her. 

"Okay, that's highly uncalled for." 

When they finally announced the official names of the new princesses the next day, Tiana only groaned in disappointment.

"Who gave you two permission to procreate...?" Tiana sighed.

"Now, now, mother." Claude said cheerfully, winking at her as he let his other children have a look at their new baby siblings. "You and I came from one bloodline and thus, that question will come back to you. Who gave you permission to procreate?" 

Daena and Khalil had finally made peace with each other, with Khalil giving her a pot of violets as his peace offering. Daena gave him a bracelet (something Khalil knew their father had told her to give him as peace offering after talking to her) that Khalil graciously accepted.

He also brought flowers for his mother, a gift from Dedue. 

For Sara, Khalil bought a book for her. He's also relieved that she seems to be doing well now with her illness. She got some of her energy back, as well as her appetite, though her sugar intake is still being monitored closely.

And not wanting to leave little Darius out, Khalil gave him his favorite necklace. It was a gift from his mother on his ninth birthday, and had been attached to it for the longest time.

Tiana wasn't amused by Claude's banter and she would have smacked him senseless if only he wasn't holding baby Blythe. 


	20. Weakness

It's another great day in Almyra and Claude had taken the older princesses out for a market stroll, along with Darius, to check on certain things and to keep them out of trouble. Recently, Sara and Darius seem to be fond of pranking people, and with Daena supervising them from afar.

Claude's not complaining though. Daena has that natural leader's instinct and charisma, that even he sometimes get compelled to do what she wants.

Byleth only pointed out that he just likes mischief and just looking for an excuse to do so. Claude only laughed nervously at that.

Khalil chose to stay behind with his mother, even though he would certainly learn from his father if he went with them. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving his mother to deal with the twins.

Byleth gave him an appreciative hug and kiss on the forehead as she worked in her office, with the twins in their rocking crib and Khalil tending to them.

When he's sure that the babies are asleep, Khalil sidled up to his mother and looked at the papers she's reading.

They look complicated. 

And important.

Byleth sighed after finishing reading one, taking a quill and dipping it in her inkwell. She then took a paper to write a short and curt letter of disapproval addressed to a certain person in Fodlan.

Khalil is sure that name is from Fodlan because no one in Almyra is named "Linhardt von Hevring". 

He heard that name before, though he couldn't remember well where he did.

Khalil then told her so.

Byleth let out a dry chuckle. "He's a former student of mine...and your father's classmate. He's the one who...healed your father back in Fodlan."

Oh.

That green haired man who looked excited to see his father, then told everyone he needs sleep after being locked up inside the Archbishop's bedchambers with Claude for quite a few hours.

Khalil never found out what they did in there, but since his father is alive, he didn't put much thought into it.

"What did he say for you to write such disapproval?" he asked her.

"He...wanted to come over to conduct some...health check ups on you and your siblings." She told him as she set it aside. "I merely told him that you are all in safe hands, with the best physician here in Almyra."

Khalil doubted that, judging from his mother's tone.

It seems that this Linhardt has other agendas than having a physical checkup on the royal children.

He continued to watch her, and Byleth took that chance for an impromptu lessons about actually doing diplomacy.

She's not doubting her children's tutors, but she figured out since becoming a professor that hands-on experience is much more beneficial for her students.

Just look at Claude.

Being the finest King the lands of Almyra ever got.

He still has some flaws, but he's trying his best to reach out to places he normally don't have control over, like the small towns in different territories that seems oppressed by their ruling magistrates.

And she intends for Khalil to do his best too. She will not force him to be better than his father, however. As long as he stays true to himself.

She stopped their impromptu lesson when it was time for the twins to have their milk. Khalil kept himself busy, looking after one of the babies while Byleth nurses the other.

After both babies have been given their nutrients, and getting a nice burp, the mother and son worked together to put them back into a nice sleep.

"Maman...?" Khalil finally asked after the babies went to sleep.

"Yes?"

"Does Baba have any weakness at all?"

Byleth frowned at him. "Why are you asking that?"

"I... I don't know. I feel tiny and useless compared to him. He had done all these great things and..."

Byleth sighed, reaching over to pat his head. "You're only seeing him now, child. But believe me, when he was younger, he couldn't even get his classmates to work together without any snide comments."

Khalil only grimaced at that. "Not that kind, Maman... He's the best in archery. The most charming King of Almyra and probably the most charming leader ever."

Byleth only chuckled at that. "Yes, he's all that. But he started from the ground up, sweetheart. It was hard for him, especially being the youngest prince who's named to be the heir."

"I still can't believe that he was useless when he was a child."

Byleth pursed her lips as she went back to her chair.

"Well... I didn't really met him until he's a bit older. But there is one thing he's really bad at, that even I as his former teacher is embarrassed..."

Khalil leaned in close, interested on what his mother has to say. Byleth smiled in a conspiratorial way.

"He's really bad with close combats. You've seen him spar with your Uncle Alexandre and Uncle Dedue, right?"

Khalil nodded. It was an unforgettable memory after all.

"It's not that Uncle Dedue or Uncle Alexandre are stronger than him." Byleth said then stopped. "On second thought, they're probably the strongest from Fodlan but that's not my point."

Khalil frowned at her, confused, but he let it go.

"My point is...your father had ditched close combat practice whenever he can, sometimes saying he has stomach ache, or just half heartedly doing things." Byleth told him. "And he's also pretty bad with heavy armors or actual hand to hand combat."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But he glossed over his flaws with his intelligence and skills with the bow. And used his charming ways to get through me even though he deserves detention."

"So...I just have to focus on those things he's weak to."

"No, sweetheart. Your father played by his strength. You should do the same."

Khalil pondered for a moment and then nodded at that. "Two questions, Maman."

"Okay?"

"Do you have a weakness?"

Byleth blinked at him, considering it.

Well...she's always been bad with lances. Jeralt taught her how to handle it but she's finding it hard to wield it.

She did improve over time though.

Shrugging, she told her son exactly that.

Khalil has that expression that says he doesn't believe her.

"Second question: were you really...Baba's teacher? Like, actual teacher teacher?"

"Well... Yes. I wasn't able to see them graduate though, since a war broke out..."

"So...they're not saying that you were his teacher because he has a thing for teachers?"

Byleth frowned at his questions.

"No? I was a newly hired professor in the Officer's Academy in Garreg Mach. And I was in charge of their class..."

"Oh...I see..."

Well, that explains a lot why things he find hard to understand from his tutors were easy when she's the one teaching him.

He had always thought it was because she was his mother and he's comfortable making mistakes or asking questions.

His tutors are nothing but old, annoying, and pompous asses. Who hates it when the prince asks questions that is too advance for him.

He told her all of his complaints against his tutors, and Byleth promised him she'll find replacements.

Daena's tutors too, while she's at it.

"For all of that though..." Byleth smiled at her son. "We share the same big weakness."

The Prince inclined his head curiously. "What would that be?"

"You. And your siblings."

Khalil grimaced at her. "Maman, please not you too..."

"There's nothing you can do, young man. We're you're parents and we will dote on you until you grow up and have your own children."

"Ew."

"Don't ew me, Khalil. You're going to end up like your father if you continue on to be like this. Just look at him and your grandparents."

"Double ew."

Byleth only laughed at him.

He's really going to grow up like Claude. Minus the poison hobby, thankfully.


	21. Nicknames, suspicions, and plans

"Hey, Mister Overprotective." Daena called her brother's attention as they sat in the garden with their other siblings.

Khalil only grimaced at her chosen nickname for him.

They may have made peace for a year now, but that doesn't mean Daena doesn't make any jabs at him whenever she can.

He turned to her. "What is it, oh supreme Princess Chatterbox?" He asked dramatically.

Daena ignored his nickname.

She is a literal Princess after all. And a chatterbox.

So he's not wrong and it's not a mean nickname.

Khalil need lessons on how to properly make mean nicknames. He's too much of a peacemaker (and overprotective) amongst them siblings, but will jump on any chance to one-up their father. It's like watching a kid playing grown-up.

Like the other day, when Khalil and his father were on a horse, the prince challenged their father on a race. Of course, Claude won though both of them got scolded by Malik for suddenly doing a horse race and leaving their guards behind.

"Did you notice that Maman and Baba doesn't seem like they're aging?" Daena asked him. "I mean..."

"What do you mean? Baba looks old to me. And Maman is just as beautiful."

Daena rolled her eyes at him. "Flatterer. I'm sure you're going to be a heartbeaker in no time."

Khalil flicked her ear. "And you're going to be the same, no doubt."

Sara sat with Claudia on her lap, reading one of Daena's old children's books (that she may or may have not begged her sister to give it to her because she really liked the story and had refused Claude's offer to buy her own copy because Daena's book is a first print edition).

Claudia only stared down at the big and colorful pages, sometimes grabbing the edge of the papers and trying to rip it off. Sara's surprisingly chill about it though, as she'd just gently take Claudia's hands away from the paper.

Khalil is happy that his sister is doing well, health-wise, and some of that plumpness has returned to her. He loves hugging his Babykins Sara as he calls her. Sara doesn't seem to mind being called that nickname.

Darius walked around Blythe, who is crawling on the cloth-covered ground. When she reached out to the grass and yanked a few out, Darius let out a soft "No" as he took the grass away from her.

The twins have their mother's mint green hair, something Daena really likes and envy at the same time. She's been always fascinated by that color and sometimes dream she has them.

Braiding her hair would be more fun since everyone can see all the different patterns.

Khalil stood up and cleaned both Darius's and Blythe's hands with his handkerchief.

"Hey, Mister Man." Daena called his attention again, making Khalil sigh tiredly.

"What?"

"What should we get for Maman's birthday?"

Darius walked over to Daena, who just pulled him up to her lap while Khalil lifted Blythe up.

"Well...I'm sure Baba is going to give her jewelry. We have to think of something else."

"Maman loves plants." Sara told them as she closed the book and placed it out of reach from Claudia. "Maybe we can ask Uncle Dedue for some plants."

Daena thought on it for a moment, then saw their parents walking at the other end of the garden, seemingly absorbed in their talk.

Probably about work.

"Sara, I'm not the only one imagining that they don't seem to be aging, right?" Daena finally said, the topic of gift shoved to the side.

Sara looked up to where their parents are.

"Maybe? I don't know...they still look the same to me."

Daena turned her attention to Darius.

"What do you think, Cuddles?" she asked him.

Darius only played with her hand, ignoring her question. It got him squeezed by his older sister, something that he laughed at.

"Hey, Old Man."

Khalil turned to his sister. "Oh for Almyra's sake, stop giving me weird nicknames every five minutes."

"Okay, grumpy man."

"Daena."

Daena stuck her tongue out at him. Khalil shook his head and then got slightly slapped on the face by Blythe.

Daena laughed at them while Blythe finds enjoyment on putting her hands on her older brother's face. "Ha! Serves you right."

Little Claudia leaned over Sara's arm, trying to reach the book but Sara stopped her, and hefted her more securely on her lap.

"Why not a picnic?" Sara prompted as she let Claudia play with her bib until she threw it away. "Get away from work even for a few hours with us?"

"A picnic sounds great. But to where?" Khalil asked as he leaned down to pick up the bib Claudia has thrown, and Blythe just squealed in laughter, holding onto her big brother.

The eldest prince only chuckled at that as he returned the bib to Claudia.

"You like heights, huh?" Khalil asked her as he lifted her all the way up.

"Careful, Captain." Daena warned her older brother as Darius got off her lap and walked over to Claudia to randomly pinch her cheek. "Blythe might throw up on you if she laughs too much. Or maybe pee on you."

"You know, Daena. You were so cute before, like Sara, Claudia and Blythe." Khalil replied as he continued to lift his sister. "But you're not so cute anymore."

("I'm cute too." Darius interjected and Khalil assured him that he's handsomely cute.)

"I used to think you were handsome too. But you're actually ugly. Is that what puberty does?"

"Just you wait. You're going to go through puberty too."

"I'm sure I'm going to be pretty while at it. Right, Sara?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be crossed with the two of you because you are getting sidetracked from our initial birthday plans for Maman." Sara told them.


	22. Family time

Byleth sat comfortably under a tree with her twins and Sara.

Claude, Khalil, Daena and Darius have all gone to the bank to do a spot of fishing.

Claude's not really good at it but it's one of the few activities he can do with Daena and Khalil that can keep them seated for a long while and have a talk with him.

Darius just thought that it'd be fun to be near such a large body of water.

The twins are doing some adorable exchange of biscuits, then abandoning the biscuits on the cloth they're sitting on, wiping their hands on their clothes.

Sara fiddled with a few flowers she had collected and making a flower crown for Byleth.

Byleth idly tucked a lock of Sara's hair behind her ear, smiling at her.

She's glad that the physician managed to get her condition under control, though it means that she'll be dependent on the medicine while she grows up.

It's going to be hard for Sara to travel if ever she runs out of her medicine while on the road.

She had written to Linhardt and Mercedes, asking them if there's a cure for it, but both replied that there's no known cure as of yet.

She couldn't help but feel like she's been an irresponsible mother to her children for the past few years, especially after the incidents that happened before the twin's birth.

She prioritises them whenever she's at home in Almyra, despite of the mountain of work, but whenever she leaves for Fodlan, she thought of bringing them with her.

But her work in Fodlan is much more demanding than her work in Almyra.

She's already thinking of appointing a new Archbishop, before Seteth or Alois retire from their post.

However, there's not one candidate that has been brought up. The people of Fodlan has gotten so used on having the Church and State being one, they wouldn't even dare put someone who's not royal blood.

She had entertained the thought of giving the mantle to Dimitri, though he's already comfortable living a life in Almyra with his two sons.

"Maman."

Byleth brought herself back to the present, looking at her daughter who's offering the simple flower crown to her. She lowered her head and Sara placed the crown delicately on her.

"I promise I'll stay healthy." Sara told her as she got up to hug her mother. Byleth gently squeezed her in her arms.

Sara probably could read Byleth's mind. Which is uncanny.

Claudia made a loud peal of laughter as she and her sister play with their biscuits. Byleth lightly poked Claudia on the side, making the baby girl look up at her curiously.

Blythe crawled over her sister, and onto Byleth's lap. Claudia pulled on her sister's clothes, trying to get her off of her.

They heard some splashing of water and they turned their attention to the rest of the family.

Claude had dove into the water, both Khalil and Daena wading in after him.

Byleth couldn't see where Darius is.

Until Claude emerged with a sopping wet Darius who's clinging to him, with Daena and Khalil wet from the waist down.

"What happened?" Byleth frowned at them as they approached.

"Darius wanted to catch fish with his bare hands." Claude replied as he set down his son, stripping him of his wet clothes. Darius immediately ran off, and Claude had to chase him to bring him back.

Byleth only sighed as she stood up, gathered some twigs and leaves some distance away from the babies, and snapped her fingers to set it on fire.

Khalil, Daena and Sara stared at her.

They didn't know she could use a different kind of magic.

They grew up thinking that she only does healing magic, to the point that Daena only wanted to excel in it for her siblings' sake.

Sara had a hunch that one of her parents have passed down their arcane ability to her, but she had never seen them do it. She had feared she was adopted.

Until now.

She could breathe easy now that she knows she can skip learning archery. With her bad eyesight (she's been fitted for eyeglasses and it will arrive soon), she'd probably make a bad archer.

Their father had assured her that they both know someone with eyeglasses who is a good marksman, and it's not an excuse to skip archery. It's tradition for the royal family after all.

Claude had stripped off his own wet clothes, hanging them up on the tree branch along with Darius's clothes.

"Show off." Claude remarked at her as she returned to her seat.

"Well, wind magic is not my forte. Unless you can dry yourself properly with it, you have to make do with that campfire." Byleth replied as the twins started climbing all over her. "And please, have some kind of decency."

"What? Like as if there are others around to see the King of Almyra stripping."

"Khalid, your children are here."

"I'm not buck naked. I still have my knickers on."

Claude sat down at the edge of the blanket, pulling Darius onto his lap before he could burn himself. Byleth handed him her cloak, which he draped over Darius. Khalil sat down next to him, warming himself up.

"Maman!" Sara and Daena both said a little bit too loud, making everyone look at them.

"Yes?" Byleth blinked at them as she leaned forward to let Claudia and Blythe use her to stand up, clinging around her neck.

"Why didn't you tell us you can do that kind of magic?" Daena demanded.

"No one asked." 

"Maman..." Sara pouted at her.

Byleth only looked at them, having this motherly instinct (or is it more of her professor's instinct?) that her daughters will demand that she teaches them Fodlan magic.

Well...surely it wouldn't be so bad compared to teaching Claude the first time? 


	23. Garreg Mach Monastery

Byleth brought Khalil, Daena and Sara into Fodlan when it was time for her to go back and deal with her work there.

Khalil is still amazed by the structures in Fodlan, even though it's his second time there. Daena oggled at the archaic constructions, while Sara was more interested in Holst when he met up with them.

She had never seen such a handsome man, apart from her Uncle Alexandre.

Holst had introduced to them his own ten year old son, and Khalil saw how his sisters have taken a liking to him.

He internally sighed.

It's tough having sisters.

He's used to Daena liking every boy she meets, but this is the first time someone got Sara's interest.

He has to look after them lest their hearts get broken.

That's what his father said to him after all.

He hopes their parents will not add another baby.

It's hard to look after four sisters, and he can't count on Darius to help him out yet.

When Darius is of age, Khalil is going to delegate the task of looking after Claudia and Blythe to him while Khalil focuses on Daena and Sara.

Holst and his son accompanied the Queen and her children to Garreg Mach, where classes seem to be on full swing.

The last time Khalil went there some years ago, classes have just finished and the students have graduated.

It was a curious school. Holst has remarked that they had retained the Three Houses: Black Eagles, Blue Lions and Golden Deer, though the significant difference is that the students were not sorted into the Houses because of their place of origin.

Instead, they were sorted in a balanced and unbiased way according to their grades upon their entrance exams. Of course, there are still those who pays big money to get into the prestigious Golden Deer House, just because their most renowned alumni is the King of Almyra.

The Officers Academy now even have a scholarship program, though it's still on a testing stage.

It's a weird little school, with only just one school year. Perhaps the Officer's Academy is just a supplementary school?

The three Riegan children just watched in awe how their mother changed from being the quiet and strong Queen of Almyra to that soft and gentle Queen and Archbishop of Fodlan.

Which is also completely different of her just being a regular mother to them.

Or maybe because it's the clothes that have somehow changed their perception of her? Her Archbishop robes and crown is a stark contrast to her Almyran regalia.

Where her Almyran regalia looks comfortable enough but still has that air of authority, her Fodlan regalia has that unexplainable presence that will leave a person in awe of her.

Or maybe because they're not used to see her act in a religious function before.

"I have never felt so ugly until now." Daena muttered as they watched their mother from their seats in the Cathedral as she leads the people in a hymn dedicated to the Goddess Sothis.

"You're just realizing that now?" Khalil replied drily, earning him a smack to his side.

Sara only frowned at them. "Can't you two be a better role model as older siblings?"

"You have it easy, Sara." Khalil told her. "There's no glorious burden placed upon you like me and Daena."

"Excuse me, you're the only one with the glorious burden." Daena corrected him. "We're all free to do what we want."

Holst frowned at them. "Your Highnesses...I know you grew up in a different place and belief but...please. Don't bicker during the Archbishop's homily?"

The three closed their mouths, properly chastised, as they continued on watching their mother do her thing.

Afterwards, Byleth has her children introduced to some of the professors she had asked to her office.

"Hello, Professor!" a cheerful woman with ginger hair greeted her, followed by a rather tall man who is also grinning ear to ear. "I mean, Your Majesty. It's been so long hasn't it?"

"Yeah! Let's spar for old time's sake, Your Majesty." the man told her. "I bet I can finally score a win."

Byleth laughed at that. "Maybe some other day, Caspar. I have some duties to attend to."

"I'll hold you to that, then." Caspar replied then looked over the Riegan children. "Been busy raising children, I see. We have our own too, but they're back in Fhirdiad. Two boys."

"Archbishop, we need you in the Cardinal's rooms." A priest said politely outside the door, making Byleth sigh.

"I'll catch up with you two in a bit. But for now... I'll leave my children in your care. Annette, can you teach my daughters some tricks with magic? Just make sure you don't blow things up this time?"

Annette smiled, abashed. "Will try, but no promises."

"And Caspar...don't teach anything reckless to my son."

"Can't promise that, Your Majesty."

Byleth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Archbishop?" the priest called again from the outside, this time the urgency in his tone much more palpable.

"I'm just kidding, juuust kidding." Caspar said as he raised his hands in defense.

Byleth gently patted Sara's head and touched Daena's cheek before pressing a kiss on Khalil's forehead.

"I'll be back and teach you properly with them, okay?"

The Riegan children murmured their assent before Byleth left them.

As soon as the door closed though, Daena and Sara descended on Annette.

"You can blow up a place with only using magic?" Daena asked her.

"Are you the strongest magician our Maman ever taught?" Sara added. "How many elements are there? Is it possible for me to use all of them?"

"Whoa, slow down, Your Highnesses." Annette said. "We still have to go over the basics first. How much did your mother taught you?"

"Just...healing magic." Daena replied hesitantly. Sara nodded.

"Oh, that's fine... At least you have some basics. Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I can. We'll surprise your mother by the time she gets back from her meeting."

Caspar turned to Khalil. "So, ready to work out?"

"Not really, no."

Caspar laughed. "Spoken like a true Riegan. Come on. Let's go."

"Can't we just...go fishing?" Khalil mumbled as Caspar slung his arm around his shoulder and dragged him off.

"You know, if you didn't have Claude's face, I would have mistaken you as Linhardt's kid."

Khalil scrunched his face. He's starting to hate getting compared to his father. He didn't even focus on the fact that Caspar's probably one of the few people who calls their father by his name, albeit his Fodlan name. The only other who calls him that is their Uncle Alexandre and that pretty Aunt Judith (who refuses to be called grandaunt). 

Lady Hilda calls him Claude too but she rarely visits Almyra, since she and her husband, along with their two kids, are still busy establishing their new kingdom to the east of Almyra on the world map and trade routes. 

Khalil just have to prove that he's nothing like his father.

For one, he's actually good with swords. His grandfather have passed down his own technique to him, with Malik and Farid helping him polish it.

Caspar will not know what hit him if he decided to spar with swords.

But if it's grappling... Khalil will have no choice but to employ his father's well-worn tactic:

Hit and run.

Hit them on the head or something then run as fast as he can.

Or distract them by pointing randomly somewhere behind them and run.

Maybe he can hide out in his grandpa Alois's office or in Uncle Seteth's office. Surely Caspar wouldn't chase him all the way there just to train him with grappling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely not rushing to get to Ch25  
> Or maybe I am ;)


	24. Garreg Mach Monastery II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia strikes so...

It turns out, Almyran sword techniques are not compatible with Fodlan swords.

The shape, construction and length are different.

Hasan's technique involved short, slightly curved swords that one can wield easily with one hand while the other is folded behind the back for easy balancing.

It requires a great deal of agility, which is something Khalil doesn't lack of.

Fodlan swords, however, are unwieldy for him. Too straight, the hilt gets in the way and the length is annoying.

Khalil may have been taught by Byleth to use Fodlan weaponry before, but he didn't really bother with learning it properly.

He now knows why his father ditches sword practice in Fodlan.

"You're not half bad." Caspar commented after finishing a round of sparring. "Considering your age."

"And you as well." Khalil replied. "Considering...well.."

Caspar laughed. "Ha! You think age can stop me? Maybe Claude have dulled when he trains you but not me. I'm still at my peak, you know."

Khalil exhaled. "I'm drenched in sweat. And I'm hungry."

"What? We only did two rounds."

"We can continue it some other time...?" Khalil said half-heartedly. "I'm...really famished."

Not true, but Khalil doesn't really fancy sweating too much. He just want to relax today, maybe check on the greenhouse for some flowers to give to his mother and sisters.

And maybe some medicinal plants.

His father is renowned for his poisons, so Khalil is going out of his way to establish himself as someone who actually deals with medical advancement for both Almyra and Fodlan. 

Their mother had shared with them that a colleague told her that healing magic and practical medicine may look the same, but they're actually not. Healing magic can only deal with physical ailments after all, whereas practical medicine deal with something simple like the common cold to more problematic ones like a plague or something.

"Yeah...well. It's about lunch time anyway." Caspar conceded. "Let's go check on your sisters."

The two of them left the training hall, and walked towards the gazebo where Annette is teaching both Daena and Sara on how to control their wind magic.

Daena is a bit disappointed that she didn't inherit the fire magic from their mother but it's still cool with her.

The five of them went to the dining hall, with Daena and Sara relaying things they have learned excitedly to their older brother, who let them talk and giving them replies he knew they'd like to hear from him.

Students stared at their group, not believing their eyes to see two former Golden Deer alumni who fought and won the war is there with them, along with the prince and princesses of the new era. 

"Aw yeah. They still make them food the same way as they did before in our time." Caspar delightfully said.

"That's because it's still the same kitchen staff, Caspar. But I do see some of them are new..." Annette told him. 

The Riegan children stared down at their food.

Huh.

It actually look the same as the ones being served back in the palace, when their mother felt like cooking for the family even though she doesn't have to.

And tastes the same too, though a touch shy from their mother's cooking. Maybe because it doesn't have her motherly love in it? 

As they dig in, a nervous male student approached them, with a letter and a flower in hand. 

Caspar only raised an eyebrow when the student handed it to Annette. 

"Don't get mad now, Caspar." Annette told him. 

"Oh, I'm not. Definitely not." Caspar said though his expression and tone says otherwise. 

Khalil kept his eyes on two students, a girl and a boy, who approached his sisters and handed them a letter nervously. 

"You...do know that my sisters are just nine and seven years old?" Khalil asked the students in a chilly tone. They squeaked their apologies and retreated as fast as they can. 

Daena rolled her eyes. "It's for Maman, you dummy." 

"She's married." Khalil told her.

"They're not planning to marry her. Stop being so overprotective." Sara replied. 

Daena stabbed the berry on her dessert. "You know what you need, Captain? You need a girlfriend." 

"It's not on my priority list." 

"Well, it should be. You need something else to focus on." 

Annette chuckled at that. "They sound like Hilda and Lord Holst, don't they?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Caspar, they're students. There's no need to be jealous of them. I never said anything when my own students back in Fhirdiad gave you tokens."

"You gave me the burnt pastries and kept the good ones for yourself." 


	25. First crush, First Rivalries, Lovely sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Hello, Your Majesty. It's lovely to see you again. And you brought your children too." Mercedes greeted them sweetly. 

Byleth and her children have stopped by the Gloucester estate after her work in Garreg Mach is done, while on their way to the Riegan territory so that the kids can see the place where their grandmother grew up in.

Khalil had tensed up on that specific stretch of road going to the estate, remembering that time when his father almost died protecting him. 

Thankfully, there were no beasts this time. Only a handful of wolves who watched their passage through the road.

Daena and Sara excitedly relayed their brief lessons with Annette, and they have hinted to Byleth that they would love to learn more from her.

Byleth knows she can't pull out Annette from the School of Sorcery. She's an asset there after all, not to mention her family is located there.

Moving them out is kind of unfair just because two princesses wanted to have her for themselves.

All she managed was a promise to send them to Fhirdiad when they are a bit older, and that she's the one who'll oversee their lessons until they're ready for Fhirdiad.

Khalil only shrugged when Byleth asked how his lessons with Caspar went. It was a so-so experience for him.

"These are our daughters, Arienne and Emery." Mercedes introduced them.

The eldest, Arienne, gave them a graceful courtesy. She's probably three years younger than Khalil, who just stared hard at her.

Arienne has her mother's soft blond hair that she wore up in a romantic tuck, and though Byleth could see Lorenz's cunning features on her (especially in her eyes), Mercedes's soft expression that she inherited perfectly concealed it.

She stood half a head shorter than Khalil, who seem like he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Emery is like a female and prettier version of Lorenz, with her purple hair tied up in a high ponytail, and who likes to hide behind her older sister.

"Gareth is out with Lorenz for the moment." Mercedes informed them. "He took it upon himself to teach Ashe and Marianne's son on how to properly ride a horse."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to scold Lorenz." Byleth assured her. "I just thought it would be nice for the children to get to know one another. And for us to catch up."

Mercedes smiled at her. "Oh, of course. Lorenz bought new tea leaves the other day." She turned to her daughters. "Arienne, Emery, can I entrust you to look after our guests?"

"Yes mother."

"And tell your father to come to the garden as soon as they're back. And have your brother and Giles join you two."

"Do we have to?" Emery pouted. "Big brother is just going to ruin things."

Daena nudged her own older brother at that. "Hear that? I'm not the only one with problems about older brothers ruining things."

Khalil discreetly nudged her back. "Shut it, Daena." He muttered.

Byleth turned her attention to her children. "Now, you three, be on your best behavior."

"Yes Maman." They replied in unison.

When Byleth and Mercedes left, Emery's disposition changed.

"Follow us." She ordered before Khalil could properly introduce himself to Arienne.

Emery grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her off, not waiting for the prince and princesses to follow them.

"Oh boy, I don't like her already." Sara told her siblings.

"Probably a spoiled daughter." Daena shrugged as she pushed her brother from behind. "Come on, Captain. Let's go before they think we're lower ranked than them."

"Don't push, Daena."

The three followed them to the garden where servants brought them tea and snacks.

They sat there in total silence, drinking and eating, with Sara being wary of Emery.

Daena, however, has her attention on their older brother who seem to have lost his tongue somewhere because he couldn't even speak in front of Arienne.

He's fidgety.

His eyes kept darting back and forth at Arienne's face.

His left leg is bouncing discreetly, as if he wanted to say something but he doesn't know how to properly execute it.

Ohhh.

Someone finally got a crush.

Daena grinned as she turned to Arienne. "So... Arienne–"

"Lady Arienne." Emery interjected with a sickenly sweet smile. "She's older than you."

Daena and Sara gave her a smile, to which Emery backed down a little.

"I know that." Daena told her, keeping her smile and tone civil. She's not going to pick a fight with a girl at the same age as her sister. "And... I wasn't talking to you."

Emery bristled at that while Arienne only placed a calming hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Forgive my sister." Arienne said. "She's still not fully aware of our differences."

There was something in her tone that Sara's mind went "Nope. I do not like you for my brother" but Daena decided to test the waters further.

"Differences? We're still children. Why put a wall between us?"

"Royal children are way above us." Arienne replied simply, making Daena also go "Nope" on her. "We couldn't claim to be of equal with you."

"Well, that's true." Khalil finally said as he put down his tea cup. "But it is just a social construct. Just because we were born on different lands and status, doesn't mean we can't become friends."

Daena stared hard at her brother.

She thought she could finally tease him about liking someone. But he had to like someone that she and Sara does not approve of.

Arienne smiled sweetly at him. "That's a nice way of viewing things, Your Highness. And a little naive. But I wouldn't blame you for it if that's how they had raised you."

Khalil frowned at that, while Daena and Sara bristled.

Naive? Them? Sure, they grew up pretty much locked inside the Capital, but their parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts taught them many things.

And they also bring them out to mingle with people incognito mode.

"Naive? I don't think–"

"Ah, so these are our guests from Almyra?" They heard a voice from behind them.

Emery only grunted. "Oh great. Gareth's here."

Garreth approached them, sporting his riding clothes and a too-nice-of-a-smile. Behind him, a shy boy wearing a much simpler riding outfit walked cautiously. That's probably Giles, the one Mercedes talked about.

The three Riegan children turned their attention to the newcomers.

Gareth has his blond hair in a clean cut, and his bangs properly parted to one side.

It's too clean. Like he measured it with a ruler or something.

It annoyed the three Riegans.

Gareth stopped dead on his tracks, as he stared openly at Sara.

Noticing this, Khalil moved into his view slowly, with a deadpan expression.

"Got a problem with my sister?" Khalil asked him, ready to throw hands if Gareth says anything rude.

"Huh? Oh... No... No, not at all...forgive me...I..." Gareth stuttered, clearing his throat and went over to the rose hedge, cut off a bloom and returned to Sara's side.

"Milady, please accept this humble gift from me, your most humble admirer, Gareth Landyn Gloucester. Heir to Minister Gloucester."

Emery grimaced at that, while Arienne only stared at her older brother, shocked.

This is the first time their older brother ever touched their father's plants just to impress someone. He used to say no when other girls ask him to get them a rose from his father's garden, since he doesn't want to get into trouble with him.

Sara looked at her older sister and brother, unnerved.

Khalil reached over and plucked the rose out of Gareth's hand, giving him a forced smile.

"Thank you for the gift, Sir Gareth." Khalil told him as he smoothly handed the rose to Arienne. "But my sister is not fond of roses."

Daena raised her eyebrows at her brother, looking at the rose that is now on a confused Arienne's hands.

Gareth returned Khalil's smile with his own. "Oh, I see. Forgive me for assuming that she likes roses. But alas, it's the only flowers we have... Mayhaps you excuse me while I go to the town market and buy the appropriate flower?"

Khalil's smile is strained now. "No need, no need at all, Sir Gareth. I'm sure you are tired from all the horse riding you did."

"Well, yes. A full hour of riding is tiring but anything for the lovely little lady–"

Emery looked at her brother, scandalized.

"Dollop head! What are you saying? She's the same age as me yet you don't–"

"Emery Anne Gloucester." Gareth said, frowning at her. "You must refrain from using such vulgar language. You are disgracing our parents...who even taught you such language?"

Khalil stood up, tapped Sara on the shoulder to swap seats with her, and sat down crossed legged while still smiling politely at Gareth.

"Sir Gareth, I know my sisters are lovely, as you have very lovely sisters yourself." Khalil said, his cheeks starting to hurt from his smile. "But you have to understand that as an older brother, it is my duty to...ah, stop unwanted advancements on my younger sisters."

"Unwanted? No, no... I didn't mean it that way–wait, why do you keep on calling me Sir Gareth? How old are you?"

"Thirteen, turning fourteen in the next three months."

Gareth looked properly outraged. "I'm younger than you are by a year, Sir!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were older than me."

Emery, Arienne and Daena glanced at each other, embarrassed at first by how their older siblings are behaving, then remembered their own unspoken arguments.

Sara looked at Giles, who waved at her in hello.

"You been here long?" Sara asked him as the older kids continued their polite arguments.

"I can get around without getting lost." Giles replied. "I know a far prettier garden you might enjoy compared to this one, if you'd like. Or the owlery."

Sara stood up and took his hand. "The owlery sounds good. Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty stinky place..."

"I like birds. Come on."


	26. Passing down knowledge

"Okay, twins are safe with their grandparents. Maman and big siblings are not coming home for the next three weeks. Now it's time for our own little bonding time, whaddya say, buddy?" Claude asked Darius as they sat down behind his desk.

They were in his study where he keeps his notes about poisons and some of his annotated guides.

Khalil has outright said no when Claude wanted to teach him about poisons generally, but at least Khalil listened to him ramble about how to find and make the cure for them.

Darius, however, have this big curiosity when he saw some dangerous plants and asked about them while holding them in his tiny hands.

Thankfully, they were not dangerous when he held them, and Claude just made him wash his hand thoroughly.

He's wary of teaching a five year old on how to make poisons. But he told himself that he's just teaching his son how to recognize them at a glance so that he won't accidentally poison himself or anyone.

Of course, he'll start off with books and introduce his son to a couple of plants.

Letting a kid brew poison is like him asking for trouble. The worst that can happen is him getting divorced by Byleth and all six kids taken to Fodlan.

He can leave the brewing till Darius is a little bit older. Claude himself was not allowed to brew anything by the physician who taught him until he was eight years old.

"What are we going to do?" Darius asked as he stood on his chair and leaned on his father's table.

Claude opened a slim book where he had rewritten mostly what he had learned before as a kid. His handwriting was really bad back then, that he had trouble deciphering it when he got older. Of course, like any proper science journal, his research has to be written in clean and concise way so that later generations can peruse it.

He even added a drawing for it. He may not be as good as Ignatz when it comes to drawing people but he sure can draw the plants.

"We are going to learn about some special plants." Claude told him as he made Darius sit back down.

"Like Uncle Dedue's plants?"

"Yes, like those." Claude agreed. "But these are more...unstable than those pretties in Uncle Dedue's greenhouse. Are you ready to know about a few of them?"

Darius nodded as he peered into the pages.

The first plant looks like tiny cherries on a stalk.

His father's handwriting has named it as "Rosary peas".

"Why is it called that?" Darius asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Claude told him. "That's what they called it already when I was studying this. But it's dangerous. Don't ever come near it okay?"

"Why?"

"It may look like those yummy small cherries we eat but it can make you sick and then it can lead to death."

"Death?"

"Yes, death." Claude told him, hoping that the first plant he introduced wasn't too much.

"Have you ever gone near one?"

"I've seen it once, but I never touched it."

Darius looked down on the book again. "I want cherries."

"We'll get cherries later, okay, bud?" Claude ruffled his hair as he turned the page.

This time it's monkshood.

Which, for some reason, Darius recognized.

"Devil's helmet!" He pointed delightedly at the page, making Claude look at him, concerned.

"You know this, Dar?"

"Uhuh."

"How so?"

"Uncle Farid told me not to pick it as a gift for Maman before."

Claude frowned further. Farid? Why would he...?

"Why did Uncle Farid brought you to look at poison flowers?"

He's not really planning on betraying the Royal family, right?

Darius shook his head fervently. "Someone sent those kind of flowers to Maman. Uncle Farid stopped me from touching the flower. He sent it back to the sender though."

"Who was the sender?"

Darius shrugged.

"Do you still remember when it was?"

"Last week."

Huh. Farid's dealing with things on his own again. And not reporting it to Claude or Malik.

Claude will not hear the end of it from his sister because surely, Farid is barely home.

He continued to flip through the book, having a rather cute and engaging way so that he won't get bored.

He's also rather unnerved that Darius recognized two more dangerous plants.

Azaleas and Morning glory

Though those flowers are not high on the list of poisonous plants compared to the others but for curious little children like Darius, it could be.

This time, Darius's knowledge came from his Uncle Dedue, who taught him not to nibble on any kind of plants like the other kids who do it for a challenge when the little prince stayed with his Uncle Dedue to play with his adopted daughter.

There are only certain kinds of plants that are safe for consumption and that Darius should leave that to the adults to properly clean and cook it for him.

Claude is having conflicted feelings.

He's happy that his kid knows some plants are not good for him.

But at the same time, the kid knowing poison (which he hadn't taught to him until now) is something he's worried about. What if he really got curious and ingested some of those plants without any adult around?

"Baba." Darius said as he made a little butt wiggle dance as he stood on his chair again and looking down at the book.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to mix poisons?"

Claude closed the book and pulled his son into a hug.

"Not yet, buddy." He said as he pressed kisses on top of Darius's head. "Maman will get angry if she learned that I'm teaching you this at your age."

Darius wiggled out of his father's hug. "Then why did you show it?"

"Hey, just because we're not mixing, doesn't mean you're not learning about it." Claude pinched his son's nose lightly. "I started with books too, you know. When you're a bit older, then we make them, okay?"

"Is there a poison that can make bubba shut up?"

"Now, now, Darius. Poisoning your older brother or sisters is not advisable."

"Then what's the point?"

"Oh, it's for those who wants to harm your siblings."

"I don't think anyone wants to hurt them."

I certainly hope so, Claude thought.

With the anonymous sender of monkshood to Byleth, Claude wonders which one of the opposition is responsible for it.

Things have been generally peaceful for the last decade or so.

Why are there still people who wants to harm Byleth and their children? Is her diplomatic charm not enough?


	27. Drunk insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I forgot I gave Byleth a pet cat named Sothis in the first part of this series and now I aim to correct it.

"Where did those kittens come from?" Claude asked his wife and children a few hours after they had returned from Fodlan, with baby Blythe on his lap.

Four kittens, all with varying patterns of orange and white fur, lay sprawled on the blanket, while Daena and Sara fawned over them, lightly scratching the tiny heads with their fingers. Darius looked at them curiously from afar, holding onto his older brother's hand.

Darius is obviously not fond of felines.

"We stopped by the Riegan estate." Byleth replied as she sat down, holding baby Claudia. She playfully kissed her daughter's cheek, earning her a bubbly laugh.

Claude vaguely remember having any cats in the estate.

There were a few strays, yes, but not to the point they actually took them in as pets.

"A stray gave birth and you took them?" Claude asked, frowning as he let Blythe stand up on his lap and leaned in to kiss his nose before gurgling a laugh.

"No. I took in a tabby before we got married. But I wasn't able to bring Sothis here..." Byleth told him. "Turns out, Sothis had kids over the years and...these are her grandchildren."

Claude only stared at her for a moment.

"You...named a cat. After the Goddess of Fodlan?"

"Seteth wasn't happy about it but the name stuck." Byleth shrugged. Claude only laughed at that before turning to his daughters.

"So, who's taking care of which cat? Surely you know the rules. You can't bring home pets you can't take care of."

"Me and Sara of course." Daena replied.

Claudia turned around her mother's lap and reached for her sister's back. Sara, feeling the tiny hand on her, turned to look around and recieved a full smack of kiss onto her nose.

Chuckling, Sara returned the kiss on her sister's cheek.

"Right. So, we're not needed here... Can we go?" Khalil asked as Darius clung to his clothes when one kitten meowed at their direction.

"Okay, but be back before dinner." Claude told them. "And don't pick a fight with your cousins."

Khalil rolled his eyes. "It's Glenn who picks fights with Darius."

Daena and Sara picked up the kittens into their arms as well.

"We're going to granmama and granpapi to help with names." Daena told their parents. "Where are they?"

"They're down in their usual terrace, enjoying their day." Claude replied. "I have some names to suggest, if that's okay with you?"

"Depends if they're good or not."

"Name them Cethleann, Cichol, Macuil and Indech."

Byleth frowned at him. "Khalid..."

Sara looked down at the kittens, frowning. "I don't think that fits them."

The two princesses started walking away, leaving their parents to play with the twins. Daena stopped on her tracks, turned to look back at Claude, and said, "Maman got some loveletters in Fodlan."

Claude blinked at that, and turned to look at Byleth.

"What?"

Byleth frowned at her daughter. "There was no need to tell your father about that."

Daena shrugged and scurried after her sister. Claude continued to look at Byleth, as the baby in his arms pulled on his top.

"They were from students, Khalid." Byleth explained as she let Claudia down on the floor and holding her to keep her balanced while standing.

"Really?"

"Yes dear. Rhea used to have those kinds of adoration."

"Rhea wasn't married."

"Rhea won't go into a relationship with any student." Byleth corrected him. "Though...there are some writings in Abyss that she and the first emperor had a thing..."

"You're kidding."

"No. It was there. But maybe it was just for the play. Put some drama in it."

Claude squinted at her, trying to figure out if she's still hiding something from him.

"Khalid..."

"Teach, you know that I like you since I was your student, yeah?"

"Khalid, we're married. With six kids."

"What? A man can feel insecure too. Especially if his wife is as beautiful as you."

Byleth only gave him an exasperated look on his flirting.

It used to be fun, even a bit sweet and romantic in some way.

But more than a decade of marriage, and it's starting to be just routine.

There's nothing sweet in it anymore. Or there's less sweetness in it.

Claude noticed it in her expression and that night, after dinner, he grabbed Dimitri and Dedue for a couple of drinks.

He was deep in his cup after a few hours, with Dimitri only frowning at him.

"You know Claude... I think drinking is not for you." Dimitri commented as he tried to get the cup away from Claude.

Claude grunted, slapping his hand away and gestured to Dedue.

"Gimme another..."

Dedue was tempted to pour water into Claude's cup, but he knew the King will notice it.

Dimitri only frowned at him as Dedue poured a tiny amount into Claude's cup, who immediately downed it.

"Claude, at least tell us why you're drinking an unholy amount of alcohol." Dimitri told him.

Claude looked over at him critically. "Have you ever felt insecure in your marriage?"

"Me? No? Why do you–"

"Good for you then." Claude mumbled as he played with his cup. Dimitri held a hand up to Dedue to stop him from pouring another cup.

"It's already bad that everyone likes her back in the Academy." Claude continued. "And I only got by being this charming fellow. If she didn't marry me when she became Queen... I'd probably ditch the King duties and go travel."

Dedue only sighed. "I'm sure you do. But you are married happily, with six kids. I don't see why you are being like this, Your Majesty."

Claude held out his cup and this time, Dedue bold-faced poured water into it.

The King of Almyra grimaced at the weird taste of water and alcohol mixing in his cup.

"Claude," Dimitri said gently as he took away the cup. "Do you remember when we first met her and Sir Jeralt?"

Claude nodded. It's still one of those unforgettable memories of his.

"It was pretty obvious that she was curious and interested in you." Dimitri continued. "And she lingered talking to you about the Golden Deers."

Claude perked up at that, then sulked again. "She didn't dance with me after we met in the Goddess Tower."

"Claude, you were her first dance."

"But I told her that I'd like another dance. Instead, she danced with... I don't even remember that guy's name."

Dimitri and Dedue only looked at each other and decided that it's time for the King of Almyra to go fo bed.

Dedue easily hoisted the King up, careful with his delicately drunk condition, and followed Dimitri down the hall to the Royal bedchambers.

They only made non-committal responses to his blabbering.

"To think that I decided to take the chance to be with her forever with Cichol's help." Claude continued to ramble. "I don't think I want to live that long, knowing my wife doesn't love me anymore..."

"I'm pretty sure your wife still loves you, Claude." Dimitri assured him, ignoring what he said about Saint Cichol.

There's no way a Saint long dead come back to life to help Claude in whatever way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh. It seems like I...miscalculated and it looks like this will continue on for like... 30+ chapters. You cool with that or should I...just..idk. Jump cut to the epilogue? If things are starting to get boring or mundane... Sorry, just thought of asking. I hate churning out mundane or boring things, though I have done that a few times in the past... I write to entertain after all.


	28. Baby Number Seven

"You know," a guard outside the Royal bedchambers started. "Looking at the number of Royal children, you'd think our King and Queen are making an army purely out of their children."

His companion grimaced. "Don't you think we're too old to gossip about the King and Queen's bedroom decisions?"

"Well, yeah...but the guys at the barracks are also coming to that conclusion."

He rested his back on the wall, counting off the children in his hands.

"The Prince inherits Almyra. The Princess inherits Fodlan. They'll probably marry off the second princess to some lucky duke. The Second Prince would probably go to Brigid. The twins... I don't know about the twins..."

His companion only shook his head, sighing. No point talking with him.

He highly doubts that the King and Queen would use their children politically like that, though it is to be expected.

But Hasan has stopped that kind of tradition, and the former King of Almyra hopes that his son would follow that too.

It's better for the kids to follow their hearts, since they are privileged to do so, for they carry the royal name. Not many are given that chance after all.

They stood in attention when they saw Dimitri walking down the hall towards them, with a drunk Claude being supported by Dedue.

They gave a respectful salute to Dimitri, who just nodded at them and proceeded to knock on the door.

Byleth opened it after the fourth knock, frowning.

"What are you doing–oh." she trailed off as she saw Claude.

"Drinking is not for him." Dimitri told her as Dedue moved forward. "I'd suggest you keep those drinks out of reach from him."

Byleth moved aside to let Dedue bring in Claude but the King of Almyra lifted his head and freed himself from the big man.

"My Byleth." He drunkenly crooned, smiling widely and spreading his arms wide to hug her.

Byleth caught him, nonplussed. Claude nuzzled her nape, hugging her closely.

"I'll take care of this." She told Dedue who was about to pull Claude away from her. She frowned at them.

"Are you two sure you can get home? You're free to stay the night."

Dimitri shook his head. "Just a little tipsy. A couple of bottles aren't enough to knock me out."

Byleth nodded at that, trying to keep Claude's hand on proper areas while they have company.

Dedue started closing the door, and they heard the snippet of conversation between the King and Queen.

"I love you Bibi. Whether you're tired of me or not, I'm not letting you go."

Before Dedue could completely close the door, they heard a loud slap and Byleth's exasperated voice drifted out to them.

"What on Unification's name are you on about? Get a grip, Claude von Riegan. Why would you think I'll leave you?"

"You didn't have to slap my face that hard, my Bibi."

The four men outside the bedchambers only looked at one another, uncomfortable.

"Not a word to other people." Dimitri told the guards, and they bowed politely.

Dedue only chuckled as they started their walk out of the place.

"It seems like His Majesty is in deep trouble for Her Majesty to call him with his full Fodlan name."

"That's what he gets for overthinking." Dimitri replied.

The guards outside the royal bedchambers glanced at one another, but kept their mouth shut until the Prince and his friend have disappeared at the corner.

"Baby number seven, you think?" the guard finally prompted his companion who just groaned in exasperation. "Come on, don't be like that."

"I highly doubt His Majesty is getting any tonight."

"You'll never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: Originally plotted out eight kids but I ran out of ideas how to even do it without resorting to two set of twins. They already have enough chaos at hand...👀💦💦


	29. Almyran swordplay and duties

"Khalid, are you actually trying to make an army out of your children?" Hasan frowned as he looked at Byleth's baby bump that is starting to appear. They were having some midmorning snack together while the older kids are in their lessons.

Darius have started on his formal lessons as well, with reading and writing, and he doesn't seem to be enjoying it.

There have been reports that Darius would prank tutors he doesn't like.

The worst one was when the second prince had given his tutor a stem of beautiful leadwort and caused some major skin irritation to the tutor that he had to be treated for two days.

It landed Darius in big trouble with his mother but his father had to pretend to be serious on scolding him. Once Byleth turns her back on them though, Claude had grinned at his son and ruffled his hair for remembering to use gloves on handling leadwort so that he won't get skin irritation as well.

The twins sat comfortably beside their mother, eating some fruits, with Blythe hoarding the bigger ones on her lap.

"Erm, no?" Claude replied, looking at Byleth guiltily. "Things were just...out of control so.. Uh. Yeah."

Tiana narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't force yourself on her, did you?"

"I would never!"

"It was...my doing." Byleth mumbled shyly. "I'm sorry, Mother. But he won't stop whining that I don't love him anymore..."

Tiana only pinched the bridge of her nose. "After this pregnancy, I'm going to put the both of you on contraceptive tonic. And you are not allowed to object."

Claude stretched and placed his arm around Byleth. "Fine by me."

Khalil marched up to them, which was a surprise since he's suppose to be still in his History lessons.

"What's up, kid?" Claude asked him. "Aren't you suppose to be in your lessons?"

"I had requested my tutor to move our lessons until the afternoon. I want to duel you, Father."

Everyone blinked at his formality.

"A...duel? What for?"

"I want to test my skills against you." Khalil replied. "My instructor said you've mastered the Royal Almyran swordplay when you were my age and–"

"Whoa, okay, hold on, kid." Claude stopped him as he stood up. "Firstly, I did not master the swordplay at your age. I'm leaning more on the Fodlan swordplay, courtesy of your mother's teachings. Your instructor probably confused me with your grandfather. You should challenge him instead."

"Khalid, I'm getting on my years." Hasan dramatically coughed, making Claude scowl at his direction. "You should be my proxy. Beside, fathers should teach their children too, you know."

Claude just looked at his father indignantly before he felt Byleth's hand on his lap. He turned to look at her, pouting.

His only day off where he doesn't have to lift any finger, and now his eldest wanted to prove himself against him with swordplay.

He wouldn't have minded if it was archery.

"Think of it as preparation for him when he enters the Officers Academy." Byleth told him, making Claude sigh and Khalil perking up.

Did he hear his mother right?

They're going to send him to Fodlan, to study in the Officers Academy?

That means...he can visit Arienne any time. Or he could write to her without waiting for an eternity for her reply.

He got annoyed by the last letter he received from Fodlan.

It was Gareth who wrote to him instead of Arienne.

Gareth continued to blather about wanting to write to Sara or send her gifts but he has no idea what topics to open up to her, or what kind of gifts she likes. He kept asking Khalil for tips to the point that he told his sister to write a rejection letter to Gareth so that he'll stop pestering him.

Sara had rolled her eyes at him, telling him that she's busy reading a correspondence from Giles Ubert.

Claude sighed as he stood up. "Very well. Let's see if my aging bones can keep up with the youth."

"If only Bibi isn't here, I would have tied you to the horses." Hasan told him.

Claude stuck his tongue out at his father as he slung his arm over his son's shoulder.

"What does... Maman mean about preparation for the Officers Academy?" Khalil asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice as they walked to the training grounds.

"Oh that? Well, there's this tournament thing where students duel one another." Claude replied, running his hand through his hair. "We mostly used training weapons so no one really gets hurt. Just a few bruises. They say it helps build character or something, but I bet it's just the teachers being lazy or just wanting to show off their prized student."

"Did you win one?"

"I won the bow competition easily. Your mother made me go through the lance competition, and remembering that made me realize that your Uncle Alexandre almost pulverised me in the Finals."

"Almost?"

"I won through sheer dumb luck."

Khalil was quiet for a moment before nodding in agreement. He still remembers that time his Uncle almost got his father disabled.

When they arrived at the training ground, Claude took off his top, which is going to get in the way but mostly because he doesn't want it to get too sweaty.

They both picked up the training swords and took their position.

"Don't hold back on me, Father." Khalil said as he readied himself, adjusting his balance on the balls of his feet. He slightly raised his left arm for balance, but making sure it doesn't stick outand straightened out his right arm.

Claude smiled proudly at his son, even though he can easily knock his son out in two hits.

He's grown so well.

Without going through things that Claude went through.

Claude matched his stance. "Whenever you're ready, kid."

Taking a deep breath, Khalil took tentative steps forward before full out charging at his father swiftly.

Claude easily parried his attack, sweeping his sword in a circular motion and side stepping his son, lightly hitting him on the shoulder to make him stagger.

Khalil easily recovered his balance and speed, as he turned to continue on attacking. Claude skipped backwards, light on his feet as he grinned at his son.

"Nice footwork, kid."

Grunting, the prince took a few more quicksteps towards his father and clashed blades with him. The two of them danced around the training grounds, with Claude being generous and exploiting all the tiny openings in his son's attacks while being on the defensive.

He sure have the skill. And his grandfather's style.

Time to do some surprise.

"Heads up." Claude said when he sidestepped his son, easily switching his grip on his training sword to the way Byleth had taught him and disarmed his son by hitting his wrist.

"Ow! Hey! That's not fair!" Khalil complained as he massaged his wrist.

"If this was a real battle, you'd probably lost that hand already." Claude told him. "Thankfully, it's not."

Khalil scowled at his father, who just ruffled his hair. "Stop scowling, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"I know, but I want you to be a kid for a while longer." Claude told him wistfully. "Once we send you to the Officers Academy... I..."

"Please don't go sentimental on me." Khalil held up his hands.

Claude laughed at him, wiping his eyes because he was really about to go sentimental.

"In any case, you have really mastered your grandfather's style. I think it's time for you to learn the Fodlan way too. Your mother taught me well enough so I'll stand in for her on your lessons." 

"Do I really have to?" 

"Yep. Having a lot of skills under your command will prove useful one day. Never forget that." 

"But Fodlan swordplay look so stiff... And unelegant." 

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if you saw your mother handle the sword. It's mesmerising, and scary if you're at the receiving end of it. Unfortunately, she's pregnant and you have to wait until she's available." 

Khalil shook his wrist, checking on the redness on it. His father held back on him.

He's still treating him like a fragile child. This is so frustrating. 

But maybe...maybe if he goes to Fodlan and his father sees his maturity without going into a war of sorts... 

"When are you sending me to Fodlan?" 

"Well...we attended the Academy when we were eighteen. So, we'll keep that kind of tradition. Unless they changed some things there that I'm not privy to. We have to ask your mother about it." 

Khalil grimaced. 

He has to wait four more years to be closer to Arienne?

"And before we send you there, you're going to be officially named Crowned Prince and my heir." 

"Can't I be Fodlan's King instead?" Khalil asked hopefully. 

"That's what I said to your mother too. But since a Fodlan monarch has hefty religious duties alongside their State duties, your mother thought it prudent to have you lead Almyra instead." 

"Is that all her requirement to let me be the King of Fodlan?" Khalil frowned. "I can totally do that."

 _I guess_ , Khalil thought soon after.

He had only seen her a couple of times doing those said duties. He's sure he can do it.

Claude flicked him lightly on the forehead.

"Leading that ridiculously large organization is not easy kid. You've only seen the ones in Garreg Mach, but the Church of Seiros has other branches that your mother has to keep in order." Claude chided him. "Never underestimate religious followers, you hear me?" 

Khalil rubbed his forehead, pouting. "Okay, okay..." 


	30. It comes with age

Daena concentrated on her magic. It's in the early morning in Almyra, with everyone still asleep. 

She's been practicing her arcane skills more rigorously compared to her sister, who seem to be blessed with a natural talent for it. 

It's not that she's envious, because she hates that feeling, but there are times she feels down about it.

She used to love healing magic alone, since she excels in it, and that their mother have taught her personally, with a little help from their father. 

She could heal any of her siblings' injuries whenever, and she liked that feeling that she's helping them.

Even Khalil had admitted that she's better at it than him.

Insecurity is a new feeling for her. And she doesn't know how to handle it.

She wonders if her older brother has some insecurities as well.

He's pretty chill, well liked by everyone. Except by Glenn. Those two seem to have something against one another. Even Darius gets dragged into their squabbles. The only time Khalil ever uses the "I'm older than you" card is on his cousin. 

Taking a deep breath, she conjured a small condensed ball of wind magic and hurled it at her sandbag man target she had affectionately named Mr. Buster.

Mr. Buster only made a sad flop when the magic hit him instead of hurtling backwards as Daena thought he would do.

Or at least get a rip on his sandbag armor. Let his blood of sand trickle out of him slowly in a painful and messy death. 

Annoyed, she threw her soft shoe at him. 

"I don't think that's what you should do if you can't get the magic right." Daena heard her mother's soft voice and she quickly turned around to see her standing nearby.

Still in her nightgown, with a thick robe over it.

"Maman! You're up early...Are you suppose to be up early?"

Byleth chuckled as she walked over to her daughter and picked up her shoe. 

She had recently given birth to the youngest Prince of Almyra that she finally got to name Amir. Claude wondered why Byleth has a fixation for that name but he let her name him.

Better than his original plan of naming him "Dimitri" just to annoy both her and the original Dimitri. 

"Amir was causing a fuss." Byleth replied as she returned Daena's shoe. "He wasn't wet or hungry at all, so maybe he was just having a bad dream."

Daena let out a soft "Oh" as she put her shoe back on.

"Or maybe because he's sensitive to the magic in the air." Byleth chided her gently, making Daena flush in embarrassment.

Lady Annette did say that magic leaves some kind of traces in the air for those who are sensitive to it. Daena can barely manage it when they tested it out, and for her to learn that her baby brother who's barely three weeks old is also sensitive to arcane magic, makes her feel more insecure in her abilities.

"I'm sorry." Daena mumbled.

If Amir could sense it, then most probably Sara could too. But Sara's a deep sleeper so Daena's not worried she'll wake her up. 

"No need to be sorry about it, sweetheart. You're still learning." Byleth assured her. "I had problems with it too, when I was starting out, so I completely understand your struggle." 

"You? No way. You know a lot of things! Swordplay, Lance, Axe...bow...even grappling!"

"Daena, it comes with age." Byleth said as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "At your age, I was still struggling riding a horse and wielding a lance. My dad just decided to let met go on foot and wield swords. And it was your grandpa Alois who taught me everything about grappling... Him and the renowned Undefeated King of Grappling."

Daena played with a lock of her hair, thinking. Where have she heard that title before?

Oh, right. Lady Hilda's husband.

Daena had only seen him once, when she was way younger. Her father went to the Almyran border with her to meet up with them. She just remember him being a loud man with an untamed hair.

She had hidden behind her father during that time and refused to talk to him.

"Still...it's really hard to do this arcane magic." Daena mumbled as Byleth lead her to the nearest bench. "It's nothing like healing magic at all. At first glance, they look the same. But on practice, they're not." 

"Oh? How so?" 

"Healing magic... Well... Heals." Daena stressed out the word as she lifted her hands to prove her point. "And arcane magic...they're made to inflict hurt. On other people. Which is not okay." 

Byleth smiled at that as she placed her arms around her in a loose hug. "Oh sweetheart. Healing magic, or Faith magic as we call it in Fodlan, also have a few select spells that can deal irreparable damage."

Daena looked at her doubtfully.

"So you're also that to see is to believe, are you?" Byleth asked her bemusedly.

"Well...it's hard to believe, you know." 

Byleth pursed her lips thoughtfully. "We could wait for your father to get up and maybe you can use your charm on him to spar with me. Him using a training bow and me with my Faith magic. What do you say?" 

"Me? Why me?" 

"Your father's been avoiding sparring with me since it makes him feel like he's a student again. He had some embarassing moments back then and probably does not want to relive them." 

Daena thought about it for a heartbeat, then nodded. 

It's easy for her to ask people to do her bidding after all. She's pretty charming after all.

When they tried to lead a battalion back in Fodlan for fun (Caspar's idea) at the last minute, with her against her older brother, it was pretty obvious that she has the higher authority despite second born child. 

She may be insecure with her abilities in arcane magic, but she's not going to let that get in the way of her own natural abilities. 


	31. Safe Experiment

Darius is in deep, deep trouble.

The six year old prince stared at the broken bottles and vials in front of him, the liquids seeping into the carpet. They also give off some weird, pungent smell that made him scrunch his nose.

His father told him to wait in his study where he has all of his equipments for brewing poison and other science related things since he has to attend to a paper that has been brought to him by a panicking servant.

And being left to his own devices, Darius curiously looked around the room and touched things he's not suppose to touch.

A particular low shelf where a couple of empty vials and half empty bottles with curious liquids in them caught his attention.

He knows this particular room that belongs to his father is one of the most dangerous place in the palace, apart from the training grounds and the physician's office. And that his father trusted him to sit still.

But Darius does not want to sit still. At all.

He wanted to play outside with Glenn, and probably get into trouble with Uncle Malik for running around.

But since his father told him that he's going to teach him something fun, Darius told his cousin that they could play next time.

Claude was taking too long and so the prince made his way to the shelf and tried to get a closer look by picking one of the bottles up.

He did not expect them to be heavy.

His father made it look like they don't weigh anything.

And, as misfortune has it, his hands slipped as he was trying to put it back.

His flailing caused for the bottle to tip over and the contents spilling into the carpet.

That would have been fine. He could've get away with that.

But his flailing also kind of hit bottom of the shelf and the bottles slid off and onto the marble floor where no carpet will save it from breaking.

Darius casted a panicked look at the door when everything crashed loudly.

He could hear his father's hurried footsteps.

Oh no.

Oh no.

What should he do?

Claude bursted into the room, worried when he heard bottles crashing in his study.

"Darius? Kiddo? You okay?" He asked as he rushed over to his kid, who by now is standing by his desk, far away from the scene of the crime.

"Yes Baba."

"What happened?" Claude continued to ask him as he looked over at the mess.

"I don't know." Darius lied, his eyes darting to the mess he made then to his father, hoping that he won't get caught.

Claude frowned at him but didn't say anything else.

"Okay. Just... Just stand there for the meantime, okay? I'll go clean this up." The King told him. Darius only nodded, keeping his hands behind his back as he secretly pick on his fingernails.

Claude went to a drawer and pulled out some rags to mop up the liquids, picking up the shards of the broken bottles and vials and putting them in a small group to throw out later.

Darius saw the frown on his father's face when he saw that the liquid had seeped into the carpet. The young prince gulped quietly, trying not to fidget too much in his little corner.

Claude went over to the door to get some servants to roll up the carpet and have it cleaned as fast as they can or else he'll be forced to throw out that said carpet.

He also had them throw out the rag he used and the broken bottles.

Claude then went to the bathroom attached to the room by the side and washed his hands. Darius was shocked to know that there was one there, hidden by the tall shelf.

Then again, his father probably needed clean water for his experiments and he probably get his supply from there.

Wiping his hand with a towel, Claude came out of the bathroom and looked over at the shelf, wondering how his stuff even got knocked down.

"You sure you okay, kiddo?" Claude asked him again. Darius only nodded at him, trying to remain calm.

Claude then noticed a wet spot at the hem of Darius's pants but he didn't bother to bring it up.

He then motioned for his son to take his seat and they conducted some easy, and safe experiments for Darius to learn and play with.

They made some bouncing balls, from what used to be some weird sticky liquid that they mixed, using some materials Claude had purchased from a merchant named Anna.

Darius tried his best to understand what's going on in their little experiment, and he was only slightly disappointed because they didn't make any kind of poison. Instead, they made something for little boys to play with.

It was a fun toy though. Until Darius bounced it too hard and knocked over some wooden displays.

"Baba?" Darius said after his father fixed the display and had told him not to throw his new toy around.

"Yes kiddo?"

"What were those...things that spilled earlier?"

"Oh those? They were just...a few samples of different vinegars. Been hoping to put them into some kind of use in poison for years now, but I couldn't find any use for them."

Oh.

Ohhh.

So they were just vinegars.

And not some concoctions that are hard to make.

Darius is off the hook.

Vinegars are easy to get from the kitchen after all.


	32. Cats don't care

Khalil squinted at Glenn suspiciously, who is hovering near the twins in the garden.

But most especially near Blythe.

Sylvius has excused himself earlier, hearing that one of the many falcons the King have hatched her brood of four eggs, leaving his little brother under the care of their cousin.

Khalil, still watching warily, has no idea how Glenn can even tell the twins apart.

He's sure that no one outside the immediate royal family can tell the three year old princesses apart.

Claudia is slightly taller than Blythe, and more energetic. She would run around, avoiding people who are trying to catch her.

The only way they can catch her is when they ask Khalil for help. The princess would come barrelling right into him.

Blythe is slightly reserved. She wouldn't run or get hyper on any given time of the day. But when she does, there's no one in the royal palace that can make her stop. The only way for her to stop is when she tuckers out.

There is one way that the Royal family can figure out which twin they are facing with apart from the personalities.

The more observant eyes will notice that Blythe has a tiny, almost unnoticeable mole under the corner of her left eye.

Claudia herself has a tiny mole on the back of her left hand, right below her thumb.

And this is only the immediate family knows.

Which begs the question: how does Glenn knows it's Blythe even though they barely meet?

Glenn have started on his lessons as well, alongside Darius, and he get supplementary lessons from his father on horse riding.

He shouldn't be able to tell the twins apart if he barely knows them.

"Hey, Captain." Daena came up to him, nudging him on the side as a hello.

Khalil barely glanced at her as he watched Glenn hold his sister's hands as they walked around.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Daena continued as she stayed by his side, crossing her arms and watching their siblings and their cousin.

"If you know that, then don't push it." Khalil told her.

"Yeesh. I don't understand why you're so annoyed by Glenn. He's such a sweetheart. Look at him. He managed to get our shy little Blythe smiling."

"Blythe isn't shy." Khalil replied. "She's just socially choosy."

Claudia crouched down on the grass, staring at it intently, as Glenn and Blythe walked over to her.

The three of them stared at the spot for quite some time, which kind of worried the older royal children.

They're not about to pull out the grass and eat it, are they?

"Your Highness." A servant came up to Khalil. "Your father requests your presence in the mews."

Khalil grunted. "Can I say no to that?"

"He said if you said no, he'll be giving away the gift intended for you."

The prince only rolled his eyes. "There's nothing interesting in that birdhouse for me..."

"Oh, just go, Cap." Daena urged him. "I'm sure Baba is going to give you one of the falcons."

"I don't want a falcon."

"Falcons are cool you know. Don't worry about the kids. I'll look after them."

Daena watched her brother begrudgingly follow the servant to the birdhouse where their father is. And when she's finally sure that he's out of sight, Daena went over to Glenn and the twins.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" She asked as she crouched next to Claudia.

"Claudy found a weird patch of grass." Glenn informed her.

Looking down, Daena found a small cluster of what seems to be bluegrass starting to grow. Frowning, she looked around the garden, looking for the telltale signs of other bluegrass invading this particular garden.

Someone did not do their gardening job well.

Then Daena returned her attention to Glenn with a frown.

"Claudy?"

"Yes?" Claudia piped up questioningly, looking at her big sister.

"Since when you were Claudy?" Daena asked her.

"Glenny said so." Claudia replied. 

Daena looked at her cousin, who is trying to look innocent.

He had always wanted to have a little sister but his parents are too busy with work, that's why he's a little envious of the royal children.

Maybe one of the few reasons why he picks a fight with Khalil. Glenn wanted to be the older brother for the younger royal children and Khalil being their eldest brother is a hindrance for him.

He also forces Darius to look up to him as older brother, despite of a year age gap, but the young prince refuses everytime.

Of course, no one understands Glenn. Not until the twins.

They instantly got attached to him on their first meeting.

And Glenn tries hard not to have favorites, but he's liking Blythe more than Claudia.

Maybe because he knows Blythe is choosy on whom to be friendly with, and that made him feel special.

He hasn't seen Amir for the meantime, since the Queen is still nursing the youngest prince and can't be too far from her.

After having dinner with the royal family, Sylvius and Glenn returned to their residence with their father, who seem to be in a good mood.

Sylvius is happy too, and Glenn knows it's because the King decided to gift him a falcon. And that means Sylvius is going to move his lessons from their residence, up to the Almyran palace with Khalil so that he can train the bird to recognise him and be familiar with him.

Which is not fair in Glenn's point of view, since he only get to go there twice a month or when their father decides he should come along.

"You spent the day with the ladies, didn't you, Glenn?" Dimitri asked, turning his attention to his second born.

"Uh huh. Except for Sara." Glenn replied. "She's busy studying something. Or checking something from her penpal."

Dimitri only chuckled at that. It seems like Claude is going to be that scrutinising and protective father a few years early.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I like Blythe."

"I'm sure you do."

"I want to marry her when we grow up."

A deafening silence fell upon the three men. Sylvius only stared hard at his brother.

"You can't do that. She's our cousin." Sylvius told him. "She's our relative. Relatives don't marry each other."

"And so are cats when they're still in a litter but it doesn't matter when they grow up, right?"


	33. Too much boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter that almost made me quit bec I realized I have to look for names, even if they're just going to be mentioned once or twice

"Too much boys." Claude sniffed as he scrunched his nose at the congregation in front of them.

All of the ruling lords, ministers and friends from all over have gathered in the Almyran capital for the ceremony of welcoming Khalil as officially the Crowned Prince and Heir.

The feast, as expected of Almyra, is a grand one, which is something people from Fodlan still have some trouble adjusting to.

And some of their guests were old friends and allies back in Fodlan, who finally had an excuse to have this little reunion.

The King and Queen sat by their table with their youngest son and the rest of the Royal family who prefer not to mingle too much, watching everyone and occassionally talking with the officials that comes up to them. Today is their son's day, akin to his birthday, and they wouldn't want to take the spotlight from him.

Lorenz came with Mercedes, along with their three children. Emery kept close to her big sister, while Arienne politely talked to Khalil. Gareth talked with Daena, bemoaning the fact that Sara is avoiding him, while they watched the second princess of Almyra be friendly with Giles.

Ashe and Marianne came with Giles, along with a little girl they have adopted and named her Cassandra. And while Giles is busy chatting with Sara over a bowl of nicely preserved sweet fruits, Cassandra has taken a liking to Dani, Dedue's adopted daughter.

Caitlyn, Ferdinand and Flayn's youngest daughter, is surrounded by her two older brothers, Kristoffer (the eldest) and Cyrus (second born), to keep out people who have bad intentions towards her. Flayn only sighed and placed the blame of that familiar scene on Ferdinand and Seteth when Byleth asked her why her sons are behaving that way.

Annette and Caspar's two sons, Dylan and Gavin, have made instantaneous friendship with Darius and the three are all huddled up in their one corner, discussing whatever boys their age talk about. Like, what's the best prank to do on old annoying tutors, or how to deal with annoying people who wouldn't get off their backs.

And to Darius's delight, both Dylan and Gavin have interest in studying the different plants, though both lean on its medicinal values instead of the inconvenience.

Hilda and Balthus arrived with their two sons, Damon and Harley. They mostly kept to themselves, which is surprising knowing their parents. Damon looked like he wanted to have a talk with Khalil, to know what it takes to be such a charismatic eldest prince.

Leonie and Raphael surprisingly came along with their only daughter, Amelia. When Claude asked who's looking after their business back in Fodlan, Raphael only replied that his sister's the one running it.

Darius's group found another member in Edric, the prince of Brigid and Petra's child with Ignatz. The Almyran prince, along with his friends, were hanging onto his every word of description about the rare plants that can only be seen in their kingdom.

Sylvius found company with Errol and Euphemia, who had returned to the palace with their parents on Byleth's request from their Opera to perform for their guests.

Glenn, of course, is hanging out with the twin princesses.

"Why can't everyone have daughters instead?" Claude muttered.

Byleth, who's been holding little prince Amir in her arms, only chuckled.

"Well, your eldest son looks like he has a crush on Lorenz's daughter."

"Oh, yippeedeeday... Going to be in-laws with the Gloucesters..." Claude replied without any joy in it.

He likes Lorenz, yes. But he's not really looking forward to be in-laws. Just imagine the family gathering.

Amir leaned over to his father, grabbing a tiny fistful of his clothes and tugging at him, making a whiny sound.

Claude took him from his mother, and the prince immediately hugged him before looking down at his clothes.

"Don't be such a drama queen, dear." Byleth told him as she took a grape and popped it into his mouth. "It's just puppy love. Surely you went through that phase."

Claude pouted as he chewed on the grape. "Yeah, but..."

"No buts, dear. Just let the children make friends and figure things out for themselves."

She fed him another grape.

Amir somehow found his father's clothes interesting, as he fingered the jewels sewn into it curiously.

Then he grabbed it and tried to rip it off.

"Child, this is not the appropriate place for you to strip me." Claude told him, lightly poking his nose and trying to get his tiny hands off his clothes.

"Reminds me of a certain King who strips in inappropriate places." Byleth commented. Claude only winked at her playfully.


	34. Stomach Poisons and Plant Journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm running out of title ideas

Darius finds Gareth a little bit too annoying for his taste.

That boy hasn't stopped pestering his older sister Daena over the next two days.

Daena barely had time to socialise with others, thanks to him.

And Darius intends to help his sister be free of him for at least a couple of days.

He knows his father have some stomach poison at the ready inside his study. He'll just borrow that, put a few drops in Gareth's tea and return the poison in his father's study before he realized his son took it.

The second prince tried to act nonchalantly towards his father's study, to not rouse the suspicions of the guards and the people who saw him.

Near the hallway where his father's study is, Darius started getting a bit nervous.

He knows which cabinet and which vial to get.

He also knows how many drops he should put in to inconvenience Gareth.

But what if Daena decided to swap the drinks?

Or someone else decides to drink his tea?

What if he grabs the wrong vial?

If only his father would let him brew things, then he wouldn't be having second thoughts like this.

"Hey, kid, where are you going?" Darius heard his father's voice from one of the rooms he had passed by.

"Bahh!" Darius almost screamed in fright then turned to look around to see his father standing by a doorway, with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Ah...Baba. I... Uh. Just going to your study to look up some plants." Darius lied. "You know...been friends with Edric and he mentioned some plants that maybe is in one of your books..."

Claude let out a confused "Huh" as he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway.

"We've been to Brigid once, and I wasn't really able to fully explore the place since we were in the middle of a war..." Claude told him. "So I doubt I have anything written down there..."

Darius laughed nervously. "Well, you probably have written something and you forgot? I'll go check it out for you."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I don't have anything helpful in there."

"It's still worth looking into."

Claude looked at his son for a moment, noticing his nervous tells.

His kid wants to get something from his study. And knowing the stuff he has in there, he's worried that Darius is going to get himself hurt.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go together."

"Huh? No!" Darius spluttered then tried to compose himself when Claude stared at him. "I mean... There's no need to. I wouldn't want to bother you from...whatever it is you're doing."

"It's fine. We're just going to pop into the study for a bit."

Claude placed his hand on Darius's shoulder and steered him towards the study. He noticed the pout on his child's face.

Huh.

His son probably has some plans on stealing something from his study to impress his friends.

Once inside the study, Claude walked up to one of the bookshelves and looked for his plant journal.

Darius carefully slinked toward the cabinet where his father kept his stomach poison. He then tried to look innocent as he stood there when his father turned around to look at him, journal in hand.

"I only have a couple of plants recorded from Brigid." Claude informed him. "Not sure if you'll find this useful."

"Oh...uh...that's..that's fine."

Claude handed him his journal. "Okay, but return it in one piece, you hear? That's one of my valuable works."

"Yes, Baba."

"So, should we go?"

Darius doesn't have any choice and he regrettably looked over at the cabinet where he was so close on getting that vial.

Maybe he should sneak in when everyone's asleep.


	35. Busted

"Seven kids. You sure been busy with the Professor." Hilda commented on another day, making Claude grin at her direction.

The former Golden Deer students have decided to extend their reunion for one more day before returning to their own lives and work.

And not just because they have gotten quite fond of the Almyran pastries.

"They did say make love, not war." He replied, earning him a pinch on the cheek from his wife and a roaring laughter from Balthus.

"You can say that again." Balthus told him. "I would have done the same but Hilda–"

"That's enough, Baltie." Hilda pointedly interjected.

"I seem to remember a little prince in Her Majesty's arms." Marianne said. "Where is he?"

"My parents adore him so..." Claude shrugged. "He's spending time with them for the meantime."

"I've got to say, your children... Are quite something." Lorenz told the King. "The Crowned Prince, especially."

"He's quite the charmer, isn't he?" Lysithea, who arrived late with Linhardt (because Linhardt doesn't want to travel that far with their kids in tow), said as she picked up a pastry to eat. "He reminds me of Claude when we're still students. Minus him pushing us around."

"Hey, I never pushed anyone around." Claude pouted.

"Oh yes, you did." Hilda frowned at him.

"Be that as it may, I don't want to sound rude but..." Lorenz continued with a frown. "Can you please ask the Crowned Prince to...ah, lessen his attention on our daughter? She's...uncomfortable with it in all honesty."

Claude blinked at that and smiled at him. "Sure, I'll talk to him later."

Thank the Goddess– his beautiful wife, the Sothis reincarnate– that Lorenz doesn't seem to be enthusiastic about the thought of being in-laws.

Even if it's just puppy love.

"How's everyone else?" Byleth asked as she looked around.

They chatted for a bit more, laughing and reliving their youthful days.

It was only interrupted by the appearance of the twin princesses, dragging their Uncle Alexandre by his hands. Dedue followed them from behind, holding some baked treats he made for everyone.

Ashe, Mercedes and Annette went quiet when they saw him up close.

He has this unsettling resemblance to the deceased Prince of Faerghus, but at the same time he doesn't look like him.

It's like seeing a ghost of a family member that you have forgotten how they look like.

Hilda and Balthus only stared at the Queen's younger brother, then turned to look at Claude.

The two of them have worked with him before, yes, but he still has his mask on. Seeing him now, they recognized him instantly despite of the nicely trimmed beard.

But they said he succumbed to his injuries! How dare they lie to them...

"Maman!" Claudia squealed as she flung herself at her mother's lap.

"Careful, sweetheart." Byleth said, seeing that she almost hit her head on the table.

Blythe tugged on her Uncle harder and made him sit down next to her mother, before clambering up on his lap.

"Hello, Your Highness." Linhardt greeted him, and Dimitri only nodded at him. "Fancy to see you after so many years without your mask. I daresay you look better with that eyepatch back on. Nice beard too, and finally over that dreadful hair coloring. Honestly, I don't know why you agreed to that."

Claude and Byleth only zeroed in on him, pursing their lips in disapproval. Linhardt only blinked at them.

"Oh, was it suppose to still be a secret? I'm sorry." Linhardt told them, not looking sorry at all as he took some of the baked goods Dedue made.

The three former Blue Lions, as well as the other Golden Deers, only gave their King and Queen a disappointed look for hiding the truth from them.

Blythe and Claudia, oblivious to the silent disappointment in the air, enjoyed the treats that were handed to them by Dimitri.


	36. Off to the Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Gonna do a two yr timeskip bec I couldn't think of any incident inbetween this and the previous chapter
> 
> Here's their age btw starting from here  
> Khalil 18  
> Daena 14  
> Sara 12  
> Darius 9  
> Claudia 6  
> Blythe 6  
> Amir 3
> 
> Sylvius 13  
> Glenn 10

Finally. The day has come for Khalil.

He's getting enrolled in the Officers Academy.

And even though he got rejected by his first (puppy) love, he's determined to get over it by burying himself in his studies and proving that he's not just a carbon copy of his father.

And maybe find someone who is like his mother after all. Sweet, caring, and quite the fighter. He had seen her spar with Almyra's best general and she had beaten the general senseless.

If he were going to be a carbon copy of his father, he prefers it in taste for women.

The days he was packing his things, his twin little sisters were bawling their eyes out, clinging to his pants and just generally making noise wherever he goes.

Not even their parents, nannies or grandparents can calm them down.

Daena and Sara, both who got direct recommendation from Lady Annette to study in the School of Sorcery at the same time and will be leaving with him for Fodlan, were not bothered by the twins as much.

Partially because Daena and Sara gets bothered by Amir, who bawls his eyes out in their place.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to practice "bye bye" with the little prince, knowing that he's attached to his older siblings.

Darius, being the (literal) middle child, only watched them bemusedly as he walks around them while holding a lily flower (which he had taken from his mother's garden) and waving it around at them.

Sylvius has also gotten a recommendation from the Queen to attend the Officers Academy alongside Khalil, making him the youngest entering the said institution.

When they left Almyra in the early hours of the day, accompanied by their mother and a few guards, Claude had to remind Khalil to be nice to his classmates.

"And try not to poison them when they get annoying." Claude had told the prince, who grimaced.

"I won't. You should save that lecture for Darius when it's his turn to attend."

"That's true, but you know both sides of the science behind it, a perk of knowing things." Claude admitted. "So, I'll still say it all the same. And oh, don't forget to write home."

"Yeesh. We're only going for a year. Not forever."

"A year may look short to you but it feels like a lifetime for us." Claude then hugged his son while his daughters yawned in the background.

They were not able to sleep properly, due to being excited about their travel.

This is their first time travelling past Garreg Mach Monastery.

Khalil stood there awkwardly as his father hugged him before getting his hair ruffled.

Gods, when will his father stop treating him like a child?

"Now, status has no meaning in the Academy–"

"I know, Baba. Uncle Seteth will skin me alive if I did that."

"Don't worry about Seteth. Worry about your mother when she finds out that you're flaunting status." Claude whispered to his son as he looked over at his wife who's giving goodbye kisses on a sleepy Darius, who woke up to see them off.

"She's all kind and gentle here, but once she's back in the Academy and sees you screwing around... I can't guarantee your status as her eldest son will save you."

Khalil only looked at him warily, wondering if his father is joking or not.

Sylvius stood by his father, the notion of leaving home for a year and not seeing his family is scaring him a little.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Dimitri assured him, patting his shoulder.

"I know but...I don't want to burden Khalil by tailing him around..." Sylvius glanced at the older prince. "He might prefer to have his own company or something..."

"You're no burden. You're cousins." Dimitri firmly told him. "And if he has his own group of friends, then find yourself some too."

"Age is a problem, Father. I just turned thirteen compared to Khalil who's now eighteen.."

"Age didn't stop the Lady Lysithea you met before. Your Aunt have deemed you ready " Dimitri replied patiently. "And you have your Uncle Seteth there, if you encounter any problem when your Aunt isn't there. I doubt Alois is going to be around much since he works as Captain of the Knights..."

"What if I got put in a different House than Khalil?"

"That's fine."

"Even if it's Black Eagles? I...read from some recent books about Fodlan...the former Emperor..."

Dimitri's lips thinned at that, Edelgard's face coming to the forefront of his memory. It has been so long...

He forced himself to smile at his son. "It doesn't matter. The Houses are just for formality."

Sylvius looked at his father for a moment, contemplating before finally asking.

"Uncle Khalid said you went with him to the Academy. What House were you in?"

"I led the Blue Lions House. In all honesty, your Uncle and I had some school rivalry back then. We still do up to this day. When our wives aren't watching that is."

"Sylvius." Byleth called him as she ushered her children into the carriage. "We have to go now."

Sylvius gave his father a quick hug before walking briskly towards the carriage, bowing politely to his Uncle on the way.

Claude and Dimitri watched them go, and Darius yawned loudly before turning away, stumbling a little, and went back inside to his rooms.

"Hey, open your eyes, kid." Claude called after him. "If you break anything...well...I'd be killed by your grandparents."

Darius ignored him, and proceeded to bump into a sentry. When he turned the corner and disappear, they heard a faint crashing of something antique and expensive. The sentries immediately ran to help the second prince and escort him back to his rooms.

"Yeesh. That boy." Claude shook his head then turned to look at Dimitri, noticing that empty shell of his former self.

Yikes.

Been a long time since that appeared.

Claude knows he's not best equipped on helping Dimitri on that but he sure knows how to distract him from it.

It may help a little, and that's what matter instead of letting Dimitri go home like that.

"Hey, Dima." Claude clapped him on his shoulder. "Let's get some food, yeah? I know the kitchen staff recently got their hands on some delicious cheese and jams that will go well with our famous bread. And of course the usual menu, but it's the cheese that is the highlight."

Dimitri blinked at him, confused, as he snapped out of his reverie. "Claude, you know you shouldn't call me that..."

"Eh, it's just the two of us. It's okay. Byleth wouldn't mind for sure." 


	37. House Leader

Khalil finds the uniform of the Officers Academy a bit too tight and constricting.

At least he's allowed to use his own soft boots.

He frowned at the House Leader's capelet that hangs from one shoulder.

He wanted to be in the Blue Lions, since Sylvius said that his father once led it.

Instead, he was put into the Golden Deer just because his father led it before.

Sylvius has also been placed into the Golden Deer.

Khalil briefly wonders if his mother has something to do with this.

He walked around the familiar place, having been to Garreg Mach since he was a child, and getting unnerved by the people keeping their distance from him and just watching him.

What's their problem?

"Ah, Khalil! It's so nice to see you. Fancy that we attend the same school year." Khalil heard Gareth from somewhere behind him.

Why is he here?

Grimacing, Khalil turned to look at him with a forced smile.

"Hello, Gareth."

The first thing Khalil noticed is that Gareth is wearing the Black Eagles House capelet.

Well, at least he's not leading the Blue Lions.

Khalil is going to be extra annoyed by that.

"Ah, a fellow House leader. I expected no less." Gareth beamed at him. "I'll look forward to having a fun rivalry between our Houses."

"Uhuh..."

"Anyway, how is the Lady Daena? I have not written any letter to her in fear that she...well...find it too forward of me. I realized that with Lady Sara."

KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTERS, Khalil thought aggressively as he mentally strangled Gareth.

"Oh, they're doing well." Khalil replied instead. "They have probably arrived in the School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad by now. Got a direct recommendation from the Lady Annette after all."

Gareth stared at him in disbelief.

"In Fhirdiad? Did they bring warm enough clothes? I heard it get quite cold there...oh, they might get sick because of the sudden change in the environment..."

"I'm sure they did. Uncle Alexandre did help them pack."

The young Gloucester heir breathed in relief at that. "Oh, good..."

"So...uh. Need anything else from me? I...ah, need to check in with my mother. Tell her how my first day went and all that."

"The Archbishop? You don't mind if I tag along? I've always wanted to give her my greetings in person."

Khalil scrunched his nose. "You know that she opens the Audience Hall at a set time of the day to let the devouts have time to see and talk to her?"

"Yes, and that's why I feel I shouldn't even take a spot in that. Those devouts have waited for a long time to see her and hear her guidance. It's too frivolous of me to take up space just to say hello."

"I'm telling you this as her son: she doesn't mind such frivolities. She enjoys listening to everyone, even about mundane things."

"I...I see... Thank you for telling me."

Khalil only nodded then finally excused himself as Gareth's classmates came up to him to ask about homeworks.

Passing by the hall, he encountered Sylvius with another male student with red hair and large curious eyes. He's also apparently a young student who got in the scholarship program, and Sylvius is happy that he found someone around his age.

Being around too much of the not-yet-adults is taxing. They swing too far between responsible adult and stupid teen. At least with someone his age, Sylvius feels more at ease that he can goof off without any judgemental looks.

It was even amusing that he and Sylvius stood at the same height.

Khalil only nodded at them in greeting before continuing on his way out instead of going to his mother's office.

"Where are you going?" Sylvius called at him quizzically.

"Off to pick some mushrooms." Khalil replied.

It just confused the two young boys as he didn't offer any more explanation.

Maybe his father was right, Khalil thought as he passes through the gates and into the nearby woods.

Having multiple contingency plans at hand is not so bad. Especially if it'll help him deal with people. He had always thought that diplomacy is the best way to do it but sometimes, you can't win people with it.

And if he were to be the future King, he need to build up such practice.

He'll make that first step with making some tiny batch of poison and maybe an antidote just in case.


	38. Just Daena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Soooo.... You guys still reading up to this point?

Uncle Alexandre told them it's cold in Fhirdiad.

But 'cold' is an understatement.

Coming from Almyra, the environment is vastly different.

Both princesses thought it would just be a little chilly, like those nights before the short winters that come to Almyra.

The Lady Annette told them that they're not even in the coldest temperature yet.

The inside of the school is thankfully warm, thanks to the fire and magic. But the princesses can't go out without wearing multiple layers.

The two of them stuck together, even though they want to make friends with the students.

However, the students are pretty snobbish, or too politely distant from them.

They have no idea why.

Maybe because they didn't expect the royal princesses to attend school?

Or is it because their age?

Are people of Fodlan really have problems with younger people who have talents?

Group learning is hard for them too. Whenever their professor put out such assignment, the princesses always get excluded from the talk.

It's not what they had expected to happen at all.

Back in Almyra, it was easy to talk to people, regardless of status; even if the people don't drop their politeness towards them, at least they don't just snub them.

They can't wait to get back home. They'll just pester their mother to teach them after all.

Or pull out Lady Annette from the School and have them migrate to Almyra. Whichever they father and mother agrees on.

"I see...so it's still going on?" Annette frowned when the princesses dropped by her office one day. They have been attending the school for three months now and the students' reception of them is colder than the weather. 

There are a few who politely talks to them and includes them in group works but they're more like acquaintances and not people they can actually call friends. 

There were also some petty bullies that picks on Sara, despite of her talent surpassing them at her age. More than once, Daena had been given detention along with those troublemakers for having illegal magic duels.

Daena is not looking forward on studying for two years in the School of Sorcery like this.

"I'm really sorry, Your Highnesses." Annette told them. "I thought by having you attend the School of Sorcery at a young age will be good for you and the students here to aspire to be better... This school wasn't like this back in my time..." 

"Maybe the peace between Almyra and Fodlan is fake and that people are just going along with it because they have no choice because it's our mother who wears the crown." Daena mused. 

"Or maybe because they still regard Almyrans different..." Sara added as she warmed her hands on a cup of tea. "We never treated anyone different back in Almyra. May it be a person from Fodlan or from our homeland, they're not alienated." 

"If only we were not told by Maman to mind our manners... Those students would have received a far more harsher punishment from a Royal Princess." Daena declared. 

Annette frowned at them. "Now, now, Your Highnesses. That's not very nice. We all worked very hard for this peace and it's real. Especially your parents, who bore all leadership responsibilities. Don't worry, I'll talk to those students who are giving you trouble and smooth things out...they're probably just intimidated by your skills... "

Daena and Sara only exchanged looks at that. 

Well, it's undoubtly that it's Sara that they're intimidated by. Daena still has some struggles but at least she gets by.

But maybe there's some truth in Lady Annette's words.

Depsite of Daena having some problems with her arcane abilities, she still get top scores on Faith magic, even wielding some advance ones that the seniors have not been able to study yet. 

The two princesses excused themselves from Annette's office afterwards and while walking down the hallway towards the library, they were approached by a tall and slightly lanky guy with dirty blond hair. 

And judging by the tired looks on his face, he's probably a graduating student who's been studying up late and have not rested well for the past weeks. 

"Yes?" Daena asked with a bit of steel in her voice. 

She had just promised earlier that she's not going to pick fights, but she can't help it if the fight keeps coming at her.

He bowed politely to them. "I'm sorry if I've been stalking the two of you for the past days but...I've ran out of options. Please, Your Highnesses. Help me review for the magic exam coming up. Only the two of you have mastered the skill needed..."

Sara blinked at that, while Daena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me? Stalking us?"

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Your Highness. I tried to muster up courage but I feared you might think of me like those people who... Well..."

Daena crossed her arms, looking at him critically.

"What's your name?"

"Clive Sallowe." He bowed politely. "An adoptee of Count Hevring."

"Your Highness." A messenger approached Sara. "A letter from the Gaspard territory have arrived for you."

Sara brightened up at that, taking the envelope and saying her quick goodbyes to the two older people she was with before leaving for her assigned quarters.

Daena only sighed before turning to look back at Clive.

"Wouldn't it be better if you...I don't know, approach a teacher to ask about this?"

"It's Professor Corinne's class..."

"Oh..."

Professor Corinne is one of the strictest teacher in the whole School, and the Seniors' nightmare teacher. Legend has it that the Seniors who end up being in her advisory class ends up either quitting the school or have a breakdown that they can never recover from.

"Please, Your Highness. Help me."

Daena frowned at him. "Well, you're certainly need of help if it's that woman..."

Clive clasped her hands in his. "Thank you, Your Highness!"

Daena wiggled her hands free from him, taken aback. "Well...I just need one thing in return."

"Yes! Anything I can afford, name it!" 

She held up a finger to make him stop. "No. Don't say another word. You are just reminding me of Gareth and I might change my mind of helping you."

"Gareth...? Oh, you mean Minister Gloucester's eldest..."

"Yes, him. Now. In exchange of helping you, I don't want to hear you calling me 'Your Highness'."

"But–"

"No buts. That's my condition. Just call me by my name."

"Lady Dae–"

"No. No formalities. Just Daena."

Clive only blinked at her. Then he started to bow.

"No bowing either!" Daena said hurriedly.

"But..."

"Please, Clive."

Clive struggled at the notion for a bit then nodded.

"If that's what you want, Daena."

The princess of Almyra beamed at him. "Good. Now, what should I help you with?"

Daena knows it's not the best way to make friends. But this is the first time someone came up to her who had no intentions of picking a fight.

But she'll take advantage of it even for a shortwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... We're kinda in for a long haul...but I am tryin to compact it nicely... :)


	39. Double trouble

"Oh, look at you two. You have a natural gift for handling horses." Claude said as he watched his twins ride Almyran horses suitable for their age at the round pen.

Claudia smiled at him sunnily as they passed by him. Blythe doesn't seem like she's enjoying though.

"Your Majesty." A messenger politely came up to him. "A letter from the Eastern Kingdom came in for you."

Claude raised an eyebrow at him as he picked up the letter.

It's unusual for Hilda or Balthus to write personal letters.

He opened it after waving and smiling to his daughter who called for his attention.

It was a brief letter, with Hilda wanting to send her eldest son to the Almyran palace to have proper education since they don't have many renowned scholars stopping by their kingdom. While they did take in a wandering scholar, his expertise is in magic and her eldest isn't blessed by that ability.

Well, he certainly can house an extra kid in the palace. And that means his kids will have another friend to interact with.

Claudia and Blythe slowed down their horses, looking at their father curiously from afar.

"Hey, Claudy."

Claudia immediately scowled at that.

Just hearing that nickname from her sister means she's up to no good.

Probably a bad influence from Glenn and Darius.

"What now?" Claudia asked her.

"Can you distract Baba while I go and see the wyverns?"

"Bli, we're not allowed to ride that. They said we have to be as big as Captain." Claudia told her, the nickname Daena gave to Khalil sticking to him permanently that the younger ones are using it to refer to him.

"I'm not going to ride them." Blythe pouted as they got down their horses. "I just want to see them and pet them."

"Then why do I still have to distract Baba?"

"You know that he won't allow us to see the wyverns up close because he says they're going to scare us."

"He might be telling the truth."

"No! Wyverns are cute! They're like... Like... Like big, flying puppies!"

Claudia only looked at her twin, raising an eyebrow.

"Or...you know. Those cats that our older sisters have. When they put winged costumes on them." Blythe rallied on lamely. Glancing quickly at Claude who's busy talking to a servant he had stopped to do something for him, she clasped her sister's hands and gave her a sickenly cute look.

It was then and there that Claudia had vowed she will not act like that. It's embarrassing.

And she might get mistaken for her sister, she's not looking forward to doing twice work for getting identified wrongly.

"I'll give you my share of pudding tonight!" Blythe promised her.

Claudia narrowed her eyes at Blythe.

She sure knows how to bribe.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Claudy!"

Blythe gave her a kiss before sneaking away. Taking a deep sigh uncommon for a six year old, Claudia put on a too bright of a smile and walked up to their father.

"Our little guest might arrive in a month or so, so get things ready for him, okay?" Claude said to the servant before dismissing him.

"Baba!" Claudia cheerfully launched herself to his midriff.

"Whoa, hey, my little princess." Claude said as he caught her by the shoulders. "You sure showing potential on being the best horserider amongst your siblings. Maybe you can replace Uncle Malik or Uncle Farid from their throne of 'best bow knights' in the history of Almyra."

Claudia giggled at the thought. "They wouldn't be happy."

"Eh, they're old. It's about time for them to retire."

"If they're old, then you're old too, Baba."

"I have never been this offended..." Claude started but he let it go. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's your sister?"

Claudia puffed her cheeks cutely. "Iwunno..."

"Claudia..."

Claude poked his daughter's cheeks to deflate the puffiness.

"I really don't know." She insisted.

"Claudia, what did we tell you about lying?"

"You let Darius go with his lying..." Claudia pointed out as she kicked a non-existent pebble on the ground petulantly.

"Because Darius is bad at lying. I can see right through him and I can pretty much lessen the damage."

Claudia continued to pout, her hands behind her back as she made a semi circle on the ground with her feet.

Claude only sighed.

He's kind of regretting having this many children. He may be not aging physically, but mentally he's exhausted.

But they're such a dear to have around, when they're not busy causing trouble.

Maybe his parents were right. Raising him was hard, imagine if there's two of him running about...

"Claudia. I'll count to three, and you better tell me the truth or else..."

Claudia looked away from him.

"One..."

Claudia bit down on her lip.

"Two..."

Claudia's eyes darted up to her father's stern face.

"Two and a half..."

"Blythe went to see the wyverns!" Claudia finally blurted out.

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose.

Blythe, on many occassions, have tried to ride one of the wyverns and most probably she'd do that again today.

"Oh Goddess help me..." Claude groaned before sighing tiredly. Taking his daughter's hand, the two of them went to the stable where they keep all the wyverns.

He can only hope Blythe just settled for staring at them or patting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in all fairness... I had never written this much chapters before...thought I'd crash and burn halfway


	40. Playing

Amir found his mother doing some push ups one morning in her training gear. He walked over to her, holding two apple slices, with his nannies following behind him.

Byleth stayed in an upright position, smiling at her son.

"Hello, Amir. We'll play later okay?" she said, making Amir frown at her.

His mother seems to be sweating a lot.

Taking out his handkerchief, he walked closer to her, crouched low and proceeded to dab it on her face.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart." Byleth said as Amir leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

He remembered how much his mother always wipe his sweat when he plays too much, or how his grandmother always tell his nannies to wipe his sweat and change his clothes after playing or else he'll get sick.

Byleth looked at her son bemusedly. "Would you want to play with me right now?"

"Uhuh..."

"Okay." She lowered herself to the ground. "Get on my back, little one."

"Why?"

"Let's pretend you're riding a wyvern."

Amir took a bite of his apple slices, considering it.

He normally play that with his grandfather, uncles and father.

But he's not going to lose anything though.

He nodded and got on her back, wiggling his butt to get comfortable.

Byleth continued her push ups with her son on her back, who would sometimes lean down flat on her back andfeed her apples.

Claude, who was passing by, saw them and a mischievous grin crept up his face.

He stealthily walked towards them from behind, waving his hand to silence the nannies and to stop them from bowing to him.

Placing his feet firmly on either side of Byleth's hips, careful not to touch her, he crouched down carefully and lightly pulled up his son's legs away from Byleth's butt so he can sit on them.

Amir, alarmed by his legs being lifted, looked around and saw his father who was about to sit.

"Baba!"

Byleth stopped her push up, looking around her shoulder.

"Khalid, what were you thinking of doing?" she asked him pointedly.

"Oh, you know. Wanted to help you out on workout." He smiled sunnily at her while Amir properly sat up on his mother's back.

"Sorry, but this is only for Amir." She told him.

"Aw, you're playing favorites now." Claude said as he moved his son forward a little bit and sat down on her lower back.

Which sent her plopping to the ground.

"Khalid, are you trying to break my back?" she demanded. "You're heavy. Get off."

"That's not what you said the other night."

"Khalid, not in front of Amir."

Claude hugged his son (whispering "let's kiss Maman!") and leaned down on Byleth's back, each of them occupying a space near her face.

The both of them started showering her rather sweaty face with kisses, with Claude occasionally nipping her earlobe playfully.

"What in the four corners of Almyra are you two doing?" They heard Nader demanded from somewhere and the two adults looked up at him.

From his point of view, it seems like it's just the two of them, with no kid squished gently between them.

"Can't you two have any decency? I know you love each other so much but this–"

"We're playing." Claude interrupted him as he gently pulled up Amir.

"Yes, playing." Byleth agreed.

"You know, just entertaining the little prince." Claude continued as he took Amir's wrist and gently waved his hand at Nader.

"We thought of reversing roles, since Khalid is complaining about his back." Byleth said, making Claude purse his lips.

"Yes. My back. I might need someone to look into it. Probably a muscle knot."

Judging by the look on Nader's face though, he's not buying their excuse but he let it slide for the little prince's sake.


	41. Proper cushions

"You did quite well on the Battle of Gronder." Byleth told her son as he lounged about in the Archbishop's office a few days after the said event.

"The pressure was too much." He replied as he reclined on the rather stiff couch made of wood where they placed some pitiful cushions.

He can barely call it a proper couch.

No wonder his mother doesn't stay in that room for long. And that stories of his father bringing in his own obnoxiously large bed has sound judgement behind it.

It's not really comfortable to stay in.

Even her high back chair looks uncomfortable.

One would think, after she had lived in Almyra for some years, she would update her office with the comforts of her home.

Like soft, proper cushions.

Khalil idly picked on the end of his braid, looking at the split ends that annoys him so much.

"You were watching. Uncle Seteth was watching. Grandpa Alois was there." He continued, as he scowled at his split ends. "Baba was one of the best House Leaders in history that brought the Golden Deer to victory...not to mention, the Battle of Gronder was the actual battle you two won."

Byleth chuckled at that as she walked over to him and tapped his ankle for him to properly sit.

Khalil grunted at that as he sat up, the cushion beneath him slightly sliding off the wooden frame. He nudged it back with his butt before his mother sat down next to him and undid his braid.

"And, oh, not to mention Gareth kept saying he will secure the sixth consecutive win of the Black Eagles House." Khalil said as an afterthought while his mother ran her fingers through his unbraided hair and checking how bad his split ends are. "I was already thinking of dropping some...laxative into his drink."

Byleth let go of his hair, pinching his cheek lightly. "You said you're not going to follow your father's footsteps?" she asked him as she stood up to get some comb and scissors to trim his hair.

"Well...technically that's Dar." He pointed out as he turned around his seat to drape his arms at the back of the couch. "That's the mini Khalid everyone is confusing with me. I only have Baba's looks. And I didn't put anything in his tea, since he was present during the Battle. You saw him there."

Byleth rummaged around her drawer for the tools she needed and returned to his side to trim off the split ends.

Khalil sat properly, still talking about the things that happened to him in the Academy. And of the letters he received from his sisters in the School of Sorcery.

Byleth let out an amused hum as she braided his hair.

"I mean...from what those two say, this Clive guy is around my age and nice." Khalil frowned. "And maybe a better man than Gareth. But then...men of Fodlan are... I dunno. Quite...eccentric in some ways. So caught up on their historic events. Trying to emulate dead heroes. Who are probably just ordinary humans before written history have blown their reputation to such extents...why can't they just take the lessons from the past and live properly in the present?"

"Why are you fixated on nitpicking on Gareth?" Byleth asked him as she finished the braid and leaned back on the couch.

"I'm not nitpicking on him." Khalil replied defensively. "If only he'd leave me alone. I'm so tired hearing 'Ah, our parents did this or did that and we must uphold their names'. I can't even have tea with Sylvius and his friend Ewan in peace...or have tea with Professor Isadora..."

"Isadora?" Byleth asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Ah, the combat professor..." She trailed off, looking at her son.

Khalil blinked at her, confused with her tone and look before realizing what she's probably thinking.

"Hold up, hold up. It's nothing like you and Baba." He told her, raising his hands. "She's way older than me, and that's not my type. If it was Priscilla however..."

He clamped his mouth shut, turning red.

He wasn't suppose to share his classmate's name. She's the healer that helped him out a lot during the Battle of Gronder.

She's nice.

Pretty.

Bit shy.

And she doesn't mind hanging out around him, unlike the others who makes it a big deal that they're hanging out with the Crowned Prince.

Byleth laughed at him. "I'm not going to say anything to your father. I promise."

"Maman!"

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise."

Khalil pouted at her. "It's nothing like that..."

"Do you want to know some Monastery secret?" Byleth said suddenly.

"Monastery secret? What, like that entrance to the underground library?"

"No. Nothing like–you went down there?"

"I didn't mean to! But they're nice down there... Well, not that nice since they tried to chop me down...but they seem to recognize me in some way and they only let me in as far as the library. I'm not allowed to take out books though."

Byleth pursed her lips.

She'll have to talk to the Abyss Keeper about this.

"So, what's this secret you're talking about?" Khalil asked, trying to steer the conversation back to safe waters.

"You know The Ball that's coming up in a few months?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, they say that at the night of the Ball, if a man and a woman goes up to the Goddess Tower and make a promise... They'll be together forever."

Khalil grimaced at that. "Oh that. You surely don't believe that."

"Oh, but your father and I did go there and shared a wish."

"Eh, could be coincidence."

The bell rang throughout the Monastery, signaling the time for the afternoon prayers.

"It wouldn't hurt to bring your lady there, though." Byleth smiled at him as she stood up. "But I guess... It would be better if you impress her first by your dancing."

Khalil stared at her, horrified. "I don't dance."

"Oh, you do, young man. You danced with me when you were young."

"Maman, that's years ago..."

"Too bad. I'm sure you're going to be picked to be your House representative for the White Heron Cup."

"Please, Maman. Don't pull strings."

"I don't pull strings. How dare you accuse me?" Byleth pinched his cheeks.

Khalil made a half hearted flail on his seat. "Why did Fodlan has to be like this with these ridiculous events?"

"Sothis likes to dance. Take it up with her." Byleth told him as she waited for him to stand up. "She wanted me to dance till I drop, and it costed me a lot of verbal attacks."

Khalil only deadpanned at her.

Sometimes, he doesn't understand why his mother talks as if she had really been closed friends with the goddess.

"Now, get up. I don't want to be late for the prayers in the Cathedral. Seteth will grill me slowly for dinner."

"Uncle Seteth won't do that..." the Crowned Prince frowned as he got up and stretched before walking towards the door with his mother.

"Oh, he has changed quite a lot. But sometimes he slip back to his stern self..." Byleth shivered.


	42. Too much gifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I can see the end in a few more chapters

Dimitri has been tasked to look after the youngest prince while Claude brought his son, Glenn, along with Darius and the eldest Albrecht son to some field learning.

He knows Claude is just taking them for shopping or something like that, but the King insisted that he's teaching them about the finer points of studying the market.

The twins have been entrusted to their Uncles Malik and Farid for their lessons on horse riding, though Blythe have sweet talked her Uncle Farid to let her sit on a wyvern for a few minutes.

Claude fears the day that Blythe meets a stray pegasus once she visits Fodlan.

He's sure the princess will bring it home, sweet talk her way with their mother on keeping it and Claude will have no choice but to accept that pegasi is going to be seen in Almyran skies.

There's nothing wrong with pegasi per se, but they're not really built for the endurance test the weather throws at Almyra at times.

Back at the Ambassador's residence, Dimitri is walking around the place with a concerned frown.

"Amir? Where are you?" Dimitri called, mildly panicking.

He just attended to some work, and he realized too late that the little prince gave him the slip.

Amir is far more trickier to handle than his older siblings.

As he walked about the residence, he chanced upon his wife who's busy enjoying her day with a good book in the garden.

"Have you seen the little prince, dear?" Dimitri asked her.

"Mm? No. I haven't seen the prince." she replied.

Dimitri crossed his arms, thinking where else in the residence the prince can hide into.

"Don't tell me you lost the prince?" His wife asked him pointedly.

"I didn't lose him." Dimitri replied defensively. "We're just...playing hide and seek. And he's too good at hiding. I'll go look somewhere else..."

As soon as Dimitri left, the little prince popped up from behind his aunt.

"He gone?" he asked in a cutesy voice.

"Little prince, you should give your uncle a break..."

"But we still playing."

"I don't think your Uncle have the endurance to play this long."

Amir considered it as he draped himself across the low bench.

"I'm hungry." He told her.

"What would you want to eat?"

"Sandwich!"

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen and have them make what kind of sandwich you want."

The astonished look on Dimitri's face when he saw his wife with the little prince in the kitchen making some egg and cabbage sandwich was incomprehensible for Amir. He just smiled brightly at his uncle and offered him a sandwich.

After that, the prince tuckered out for his nap alongside his uncle. He lay on his stomach on his Uncle's broad chest, occasionally twitching as he dreamed of some kind of adventure.

That afternoon, Amir has been handed over to some nannies who had taken care of his older cousins since they were little while Dimitri worked with Dedue in his office.

The little prince, bored out of his mind, stared at his hands and wiggled his fingers.

They're feeling a little warm and tingly.

He's been feeling that recently.

He knows he doesn't sleep weird or have done nothing to make them feel that way.

Slightly annoyed by it, he shook his fingers with as much strength as he can.

And then heard one of the older nannies gasp in surprise.

There was a spark that came out of his hands and struck the floor. It wasn't strong enoughto leave a dark mark or anything like it but there's a little indent where it struck.

Not noticing any of that, Amir continued to shake his hands, mini lightning striking the floor harder in each shake. The nannies looking after him only looked at one another, unsure of what to do next.

And with a careless shake, he hit his tiny hands onto a corner of a table.

He stared at his hand for a moment, tears welling up and a heartbeat later he's crying.

It would have been fine, it would have been easy to calm him down. Glenn was a crybaby too when he was little, so they know how to handle a crying boy.

However, they are not fully prepared to deal with a crying boy who's hurling lightning from his fingertips, and there was even a little fireball mixed in.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked when he rushed over to the room, having sensed the haywire magic in the air despite of his low affinity to it.

"We...we're not sure at all, Your Highness..."

Amir, upon seeing his uncle, cried out to him, holding out his hands.

Thankfully he's not shooting out any magic when he did that and Dimitri picked him up, consoling him, making light kisses onto his palms and rubbing them gently between his fingers.

"Hey Al–whoa, what happened here?" Claude asked as he walked up to them, having returned from their market venture.

Glenn obviously got something expensive that he's hiding from his father.

"Your son is too...gifted..." Dimitri told him as he handed the crying boy back to his father.

Claude gently rubbed Amir's back, as the prince wrapped his arms around his father's neck, sniffling and hiccuping as he looked at his older brother.

Darius showed him a rather ornate little egg they have bought in the market. Amir only stared at it, his crying subsiding.

Claude looked into the room, and saw the terrified nannies.

"Wow. Byleth did say he's gifted with immeasurable magic and charm since he can get away with almost everything compared to his siblings but this...is beyond expectation. I'll, uh, send some people to repair the damage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: I have to rewrite the endings since some stuff got deviated


	43. Looking forward

"No matter what you do, don't ever say anything about what transpired a month ago when you got the job as Lady Annette's assistant." Daena told Clive seriously as they waited for Byleth to arrive to check in on them.

Clive, who became a close friend to the princesses, had recently graduated and have been offered a position as a research assistant in the School of Sorcery for medical advancements.

Progress has been slow in that field, since no one really thought of using black magic in medical use until Annette had said some random thing and Caspar, being the supportive husband he is, gave her more ideas about it.

And while everyone in the School only watches Annette struggle to use offensive magic into medical use, Clive and Daena have shown great interest in it to the point they'd actually spend time with Annette to discuss safe possible ways to implement it.

Clive had ran full speed towards the eldest princess, caught her in his arms and lifted her in joy as he told them the news of his new job.

And he had kissed her cheek soundly, both to their surprise afterwards.

Things haven't really changed drastically between them, but it's obvious to anyone who knows them personally that the two are being more careful around each other.

Sara only watched them, noticing how her sister has started taking care of her looks and becoming more ladylike around Clive.

Sure, Daena still acts in an unlady-like manner but at least she has control of herself when he's around.

Clive as well. Sara had chanced upon him one time, verbally smacking down someone who accused him of being a social climber by being close friends with the princesses.

It was such a weird courting ritual to witness.

"Daena, I won't. I don't want to get on the wrong side of the Archbishop." Clive told her.

"Well, I'm just saying." Daena countered. "You might get so nervous, you start blabbering."

"I won't. Trust me."

Daena only rolled her eyes at him.

When Byleth finally appeared before them, after having a talk with Annette, Clive stood up straight in attention while the two princesses went to give their mother a hug.

"So, you're Count Hevring's adoptee." Byleth addressed Clive after giving kisses to the princesses. "I've heard much about you."

Clive turned pinkish at that, looking at Daena who stood behind her mother questioningly.

The princess just shrugged.

"Annette told me you're helping her do her research." Byleth continued.

"I...uh...yes, Your Grace!" Clive stuttered nervously. "I'm pleased to be of help. To the Lady Annette. And to the princesses. I made sure that they are always safe!"

Byleth blinked at that, while Sara silently snickered beside her sister.

Daena only elbowed her sister to make her stop.

"Oh, Professor! I mean, Your Majesty." Annette called her attention. "The tea is ready for everyone. Shall we go?"

Byleth nodded and turned to look at Clive.

"Please, join us. There's something I want fo discuss with you."

Clive stared hard at her, then looked at Daena who just held up her hands.

She has no idea as well why their mother wants to talk to him.

Once they moved to Annette's office and having a cup of tea, Byleth turned her attention to Clive.

"Now, I know you just got your job. And I'd hate to take you away from it, but I'd like to extend an invitation to stay in Almyra to further your horizons. Study under the best medical practitioner in that kingdom."

Annette pouted at her. "Your Majesty!"

"I know, Annette. I'm not taking him away now. Maybe when the girls graduate next year?"

Annette pouted further. "But he's my only assistant..."

"I'm not telling him to settle down in Almyra, Annie." Byleth said gently. "It is a joint research that will benefit both of our kingdoms. He's free to come and go whenever he pleases, since you can't leave the School for long. Think of him as your...little bird, gathering materials to make a foundation for a sturdy nest."

Annette looked over at Clive, biting down on her lip as she thinks it through.

Byleth has a point with her reasoning...

Sara looked at her sister, giving her a sly, teasing smile as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Captain's going to be home by then." She told her sister in a low tone. "He'd probably watch you two like a hawk...no more nightly library rendezvous for you."

Daena slapped her sister's thigh under the table, looking at Clive and her mother nervously.

"It's nothing like that!" Daena hissed at her, her face warm in embarrassment.

It really is nothing like what Sara is implying.

They're just reading and talking.

"Mmhmm okay, if you say so, Angel Eyes." Sara grinned at her, making Daena turn crimson.

That...

That was just a passing compliment Clive told her the last time.

There's nothing serious about it.

Moreover, Sara was eavesdropping on them in the library???

She was suppose to be asleep at that hour when Daena snuck into the library.

"Yeah? What about you and Giles, huh?" Daena asked her sister, an attempt for a rebuttal but it came out lamely.

"What about us? We're just good, old, penpals." Sara replied innocently.

Byleth looked over at her daughters, frowning.

"Girls, if you're going to have a hushed conversation, at least don't make it too disruptive." Byleth told them.

"Sorry, Maman." The two girls replied to her.

"Are you okay, Daena?" Clive asked, concerned. "You look kind of feverish. Are you coming down with an illness?" 

"What? No. No. It's nothing...it's just.. The tea. Yes. Just the tea..." Daena replied, laughing nervously.

Sara looked at Clive. "Hey, Clive?"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to the day you decide to come to Almyra. Maybe for a visit or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's the end :) thank you for reading this far
> 
> But there's going to be two bonus chapters after the next one, so technically not the end-end???


	44. Preparing for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... First, I'd really want to thank you for reading all the way here. Didn't expect people would still be interested in their children and the snippets of parenting struggles...

Khalil and Sylvius finally graduated from the Officers Academy, and have returned home to Almyra.

Ewan, Sylvius's steadfast friend, have joined them as well to further his studies.

Khalil, of course, made an exaggerated display when he entered his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, which sent the cats (who had made his room their personal quarters while he was away) flying off.

One cat hissed at him, the others only glared.

Khalil didn't mind them as he curled up in his bed, as he had missed it so much.

He tries to spend more time with his younger siblings as much as he can, even with his tight schedule since he joined his father's court to be a politically active prince.

He tells them stories of his stay, and the people he had met.

And had warned Darius not to do anything once it's his turn to attend the Academy that is connected to poison since their family has been tagged as primary culprit whenever some food poisoning happens.

All thanks to their father, the King of Almyra.

It's not fair though, being judged like that just because their father is renowned for that specific talent.

Blythe, upon hearing that there are horses with wings in Fodlan, had ran up to their parents and demanded an explanation as to why they never told her that.

And wanted to have a pegasus for their incoming birthday as compensation.

After one of his father's Court meeting, Claude asked his son to accompany him to a place Khalil never thought of existing within the Palace.

The entrance was fully camouflaged against the wall and he didn't see where his father inserted the key he was holding.

It was a quaint room, with the usual Almyran furnishings.

However, on one wall a rather large bow made with some obscure material hangs, with the red orb looking omnious.

There's also a jagged looking sword next to it, without an orb.

Claude closed the door behind him and placed his hands on his son's shoulder.

"What...is that?" Khalil asked warily, not keeping his eyes off the weapons on display.

"A Relic passed down from House Riegan." Claude replied, gesturing to the bow. "And the other is...specially tuned to your mother alone. No one else can use it."

Khalil raised an eyebrow at that. "Weapons are usable by anyone with enough practice."

"Ah, no. These relics are kind of special. They're only attuned to specific family. Your Uncle Alexandre have it as well, and many others in Fodlan."

"Okay?"

"While I highly doubt that there's going to be any kind of war while our family sits on the throne and implementing peace..." Claude trailed off as he reached for Failnaught. He turned and gave it to his son.

Khalil inspected it up close, noticing the cracks yet it doesn't seem like it's going to break any time soon.

The texture was weirdly smooth, and slightly heavier than the longbows or crossbows he had ever used.

The orb glowed for a moment that both of them thought it was just a trick of the light.

"Ah, I see you're compatible. That's good to know." Claude said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Compatible?"

"I did say that these relics are bound to the family that bore its Crest. Your mother may have abolished the Crest system for the nobility, but she can't entirely erase it from these Relics."

Khalil hefted it in his hands.

This was a weapon his father went into battle with.

And with a lot of history in it.

"I was certain you'd give this to Claudia. Seeing that she's an excellent archer." Khalil told him, as he closely examined the orb.

It has a peculiar carving.

That's probably the Crest his father is talking about.

What a weird notion, that their blood compatibility to a weapon is considered a birth mark or something.

"Ah, no... I doubt the twins or Amir, could ever wield that. Maybe your other siblings can."

Khalil looked up at him. "Why's that? We're all your children."

"How I wish it's as simple as that." Claude sighed. "This weapon needs a key. And that key is the Crest that resides in you. Without a compatible Crest...horrifying things will happen to the wielder."

"Baba, I'm old enough. You don't need to tell me scary stories like that, which sounds absolutely fake."

"Oh, it's real. We witnessed it firsthand back in the Academy."

"You know that I'm still skeptical of your 'it really happened back in my day' stories?"

"You can ask your mother if you want."

Khalil pondered at that for a moment before shrugging.

"So, how are we suppose to know if we're compatible or not, as you say? We can't just give it to randomly to them if that's the case."

"Well, there is a way. I...ah, borrowed one indefinitely of the gadgets used to determine if a person has a Crest from the Monastery."

Claude motioned to one of the pedestal Khalid thought was just decoration.

He then motioned for his son to put his hand over it.

Khalil did as he was told and a moment later, the Minor Crest of Riegan appeared.

Claude nodded at that, satisfied, and Khalil withdrew his hand. Looking down at his palm, he asked his father the first thing that came to mind.

"So...that's a Crest?"

"Yep."

"And the next three children after me probably have the same thing?"

"Most probably, but I highly doubt everyone has it. Maybe one or two of them got lucky and inherited your mother's instead."

"Maman has it too?"

"Yeah. We don't know if she can pass it on or not though."

A heartbeat of silence.

"I don't understand. I know we have tackled this in our history classes in the Academy..." Khalil frowned. "Why are you saying that the twins or Amir can't use that weapon? Have you checked them already?"

With a heavy sigh, Claude placed his own hand over the pedestal and a different Crest manifested, confusing the Crowned Prince further.

"Remember that time in Fodlan when you were still little?" Claude asked him. "When we got attacked?"

Khalil racked his brain, trying to remember. He probably had repressed it over the years but it does feel a little familiar.

"Ah, you probably don't. You were too distraught back then." Claude chuckled. "For the better, I guess. That incident changed my life, and this Crest...well, I probably passed this on to the twins or Amir. Who knows."

A slow realization dawned upon Khalil as he stared hard at his father.

"You're not thinking of passing the crown this early to me, are you?" He asked. "Is Maman also thinking the same thing?" 

Claude blinked then laughed. "I wouldn't entrust Almyra to a greenhorn like you, kiddo. You need a few more years before you're ready to take over. Let's just say I'm preparing you for the future. As for your mother, I have no idea. She'll prepare her successor if she feels like they're ready for it, don't worry."

He then took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"One day, we'll be saying our goodbyes for the last time. And I want to prepare you, as the eldest son and future King, for everything. This room only has one key, and as you saw earlier, not easy to spot. You don't have to worry about the Relics being stolen, but I hope the day you'd need them won't come at all."

 _It would be best for the Relics to rest there forever_ , Claude thought.

Khalil narrowed his eyes. "Baba, aren't you a bit too young to act like a senile, old fool? Why are you talking of goodbyes already?"

Claude laughed. "I'm allowed to be serious every now and then you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second. Again. Thank you so much. I'll try to write more fluff. There's a few stories lined up but I haven't gotten around to fix it into a proper story


	45. Epilogue I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Part 1

Byleth von Riegan (née Eisner)  
**_Progenitor of Peace_**

Byleth stepped down from her position as Queen and Archbishop after ordaining her successor. She and her husband retreated from the public eye, enjoying each other's company. Both are said to be untouched by time as they watched over their children and grandchildren, and their story passed down through the generations. Her visage has been used as the face for the Goddess of Fodlan, something that she and her husband found amusing.

  
Khalid (Claude von Riegan)  
**_Forefather of Unification_**

After relinquishing his throne to his successor, Claude retreated from the public eye with his wife, enjoying a peaceful life away from politics. Both are said to be untouched by time as they watched over their children and grandchildren. After some generations, stories of a couple appearing before Almyran and Fodlan courts to give counsel to the ruling monarch have some uncanny resemblance to the first King and Queen of Unification.

  
Alexandre Eisner (née Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd)  
**_Radiant Prince_**

After having a fulfilled life with his wife who had passed away years prior, he enjoyed the remnants of his old age back in the restored castle in Fhirdiad. His policies have helped orphaned children and those who are in need flourish under the new era. His children and descendants continued to uphold his legacy and name. It is said, on the night he passed on, he had thanked Byleth and Claude from the bottom of his heart for the second life they had granted him, and granting him his last wish to hear his former name from their lips.

  
Dedue Molinaro  
**_Shield of Radiance_**

As a loyal vassal and a careful father, Dedue dedicated his remaining life to Dimitri after sending off his adopted daughter to the life she wanted. After tending to his liege on his deathbed and passing on, Dedue shortly passed on too. Stories of the gentle shield of the prince and his children were passed down and many aspired to be like him. He was buried next to Dimitri.

  
Khalil  
**_Heir of Unification_**

Stepping up to his father's throne, Khalil continued to reach out and forge peace treaties throughout the lands. He also values Gareth's views in terms of politics, once they got over their schoolboy rivalries when they got older and assumed their fathers' jobs. He, along with his sister, helped both lands of Almyra and Fodlan to have many breakthroughs in regards of medical research. His siblings dubbed him as Overlord protector of their lineage due to his overbearing attitude. It's a nickname that he's secretly fond of.

  
Daena  
**_Heir of Dawn_**

Even through her insecurities and doubts about ascending the throne and role of Archbishop, Daena proved to be more than capable and helped Fodlan flourish further and expanded the duties of the Knights of Seiros into professional healers in time of peace. Clive, her supportive fiancé, always stayed by her side and giving her advice on things she needed help in. 

  
Sara  
**_Delightful Mage_**

She settled down in Gaspard territory, learning things from the renowned mages who were once students of her mother. In time, she married into House Ubert, much to her suitors' disappointment. People say it was thanks to her that Giles had stopped being the shy knight he is and stepped up to his father's legacy as a renowned Bow Knight.

  
Darius  
**_Venin Prince_**

Taking up his father's penchant love for brewing poisons, Darius went on an adventure to fill in his father's books about poisonous and healing plants. He rarely comes home but when he does, he shares his findings to his brother. Whenever he hears stories about newly discovered flora or just plain rumors of a new flora, he's always on the go. His brother, tired of sending soldiers after him to get him out of trouble, had begged Dylan and Gavin (the Dominic-Bergliez children) to keep him company.

  
Claudia  
**_Swift Arrow_**

Intrigued by the kingdom to the east of their homeland, she pestered her brother to let her be their Kingdom's Ambassador and her skills with the bow was oft praised there, which leads to her creating an archery school. It was no surprise that she married the eldest prince of the said kingdom, though the prince had to go through a rigorous test that Khalil made up for the occassion. Claudia hated him for it.

  
Blythe  
**_Lady of the Skies_**

Renowned for her skills upon any winged mounts, she leads the First Battalion of the Almyran army in patrols against the pirates that plagues the ports and the occasional bandits on their lands. Many admirers of her did not even make it to her brother's made-up tests since she herself rejects them outright. She surprisingly settled down with Glenn after some time, sparking controversy within the Court.

  
Amir  
_**Devoted Sage**_

Despite being the youngest, he didn't let that deter him from achieving things for their homeland. He went down as the youngest Advisor to the Archbishop when he came of age. He refused to be part of the Cardinals of the Church and continued to pursue his studies. He's sometimes seen visiting a simple home where his parents were last seen staying.


	46. Epilogue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original ending notes at the end

It's a quiet morning in a now modern time of Almyra and Fodlan. Inside an elegant villa that has a breathtaking view of the city and some water view, which is pretty much isolated from the others, Byleth sat cross-legged on a comfortable sofa with a mug of coffee in hand as she watched the sun rises from the sliding door.

The two of them were known to be one of those insanely rich couple (with no kids), who probably have inherited a lot from their parents. They have properties all over Almyra and Fodlan, handled by family members who knows about them, but they prefer to stay in this villa because it's far from the hustle and bustle.

Ane in all honesty, she did not expect that they'd live this long. She had half expected a hundred year lifespan like her father...

She sat there, reminiscing about things in the past. The dawn that rises reminded her of that time when she was reunited with Claude...

For many generations of Kings and Queens of Almyra and Fodlan that came from their union, each one of them were precious to her. There have been a scattering of civil wars throughout the long history of the Unification, but it was quickly quelled and smoothed over by their grandkids.

There are still some who visits them every now and then, with their tale surviving within a few select members of the family. And it was nice to know and see their grandchildren.

But most especially her children, who are now resting peacefully in their graves, having lived a fulfilled life.

She remembers each smile and conversation she has with them. The shared laughters, heartbreaks and all those little moments she had with them...

Their bonds can never be severed by anything. Not even death.

Their dear friends and families, whom they have outlived far longer than they have to. Each now live in their memories.

Byleth touched the locket that her eldest son has commissioned for her when they had stepped down from the throne. It was a peculiar locket which, upon unraveling, houses all seven small portraits of her children.

It maybe the oldest portraits of her children that survived the years, which accurately depicts their facial structures.

The modern historians, obsessed with the history of Unification of Almyra and Fodlan since it has been romanticised over the years (thanks to Dorothea and Yuri's contribution as an Opera back in their time), have been recreating the Royal family's faces using technology and the results are quite disappointing.

One was even horrifying. Byleth was sure that one of her great-great-great-grandson's bitter rival have exaggerated everything about his looks in that journal that was found by his relatives and have auctioned off. She remembered him as that sweet, curious young man who suffered some chemical accident and had scarred a part of his comely face.

He wasn't THAT ugly. In fact, his scar made him more endearing to his not-yet-wife at the time, and that lass made sure he pick her when the time came.

The only amusement she ever got out of the modern historians were them trying to recreate Claude's face.

With statues done for the couple by their children weathered down with age, and the old paintings were not yet restored to their vibrant colors when they did the recreation, it's no wonder he got badly depicted.

They gave him too much beard, long hair, and inaccurate clothes for their time period.

It's like they fused Nader and Hasan to get a Claude and Byleth ended up laughing at it. She even started using it as a wallpaper on her gadgets or putting it in a frame and placing it around the villa where Claude will see it. 

Claude, who is now clean shaven and doesn't look any older than thirty something, was so offended by it that he had to pull some strings to have that image be remade again, this time with careful handwritten descriptions with some old papers (that surprisingly survived) he actually have.

While the ink will not survive the ink dating scrutiny, at least the paper is real because no one knows how to create them. They might even let the ink dating pass since the paper is authentic.

People are sometimes like that.

"G'morning, my Bibi." Claude sleepily greeted her as he walked over to her, pressed a kiss onto her temple, before taking her mug and drinks its content.

Byleth only frowned at him as he sat down next to her. "Get your own coffee, Khalid."

Claude, in a pique, just took another big gulp of coffee before handing the mug back to her. 

"I like yours." He grinned at her as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

Byleth looked into her mug with a pout. He had drank a good half of it.

"You're on kitchen duties today." She told him as he snuggled close to her.

"What? Why? I was on duty yesterday."

"You drank my coffee."

Claude pursed his lips at that thoughtfully. "Fair point. But it really was a good coffee. Should we set up a coffee business? I'm bored just lounging about."

Byleth pinched his tummy. "You are developing a... Dad bod, as they say."

"Hey, that's my natural body fat. It's not a Dad bod. Not yet anyway."

"You went on binge eating and not exercising for a month and a half when you learned your favorite granddaughter is going to marry Lorenz's distant grandson."

"What? I have that right to be upset. Unlike Lorenz, that man is a total jackass. I don't see how she even fell for him. If they get a divorce after six months of marriage, you bet I'll throw a feast for her finally seeing that. Seriously. I don't think that man is a real Gloucester."

Byleth only shook her head as she finishes her coffee as Claude forced his way onto her lap and rested his head there. The two of them enjoyed the quiet morning, listening to the birds chirp outside.

"You're missing the kids, aren't you?" Claude finally said as he looked up to her from her lap.

It's a nice view.

"Who wouldn't?" Byleth sighed softly as she leaned forward to put her empty mug on the table, and smothering Claude's face with her chest.

He still like it though.

"I can still remember Darius getting detention because he poisoned his whole batch in Garreg Mach." Byleth chuckled as she sat back comfortably and ran her fingers through Claude's hair. "He had the nerve to lie to me that he didn't do it, that he also got poisoned but I know it was him."

"The kid probably was telling the truth. Maybe the kitchen staff did a bad job preparing their food."

"Khalid, your son admitted to me afterwards that he did do it because he wanted to test out the recipe you taught him. He didn't expect it would be that potent."

Claude smiled sheepishly at her. "That tattle tale. He's lucky he's out of my reach. Don't tell me you waited all these years before telling me about this to save your son from my punishment?"

"I might."

Claude reached up to her face to pinch her cheek. "And they say you're the disciplinarian when in reality, you just let our kids do what they want and let them get away with it. How come you were not like that with me?"

"I let you slide with your dangerous hobby."

A thought occurred to Claude as he pulled himself up.

"Say Teach?"

"Mhmm?"

"What do you say we make another kiddo? This villa is somewhat lonely with just the two of us. It would be nice to hear and see little babies about. Of our own. Not our grandchildren or something."

Byleth pursed her lips tightly at that, looking at him incredulously.

"Khalid, there's a reason why we didn't have children over the years."

"Well, yeah. But come on. I miss having our own."

"Our 'own' visits from time to time. Imagine their confusion with the family registry. Would they call our babies 'granduncles' or 'grandaunt'?"

"You know that we've met a few families over the years with screwed up family registry. An Aunt who's on the same age with her nephews and nieces. Or a man who is also a granduncle because the person he thought his cousin wasn't in fact his cousin."

"That's only because of generation or two gap between their parents. Ours have a unique problem."

Claude pouted at her.

He really misses a kid running around the house.

"Okay, so how about we foster a kid? That'll work, right?"

Byleth only chuckled at him bemusedly. "You really miss having a kid around, don't you?"

"After having seven of them and interacting with at least a dozen or so grandchildren–not to mention many, many great grandchildren–it's really hard not to miss having one around."

Byleth stood up and stretched. "Well, while you're on kitchen duty, I'll go look for some nearby foster homes..."

Claude flashed her a grateful smile. "Thank you, My Bibi. And since you're doing that for me, I'll cook up a feast for you."

Fast forward to a year later, Seteth, who had dropped by for a visit with his own kid after remarrying some years back, only stared at the once most revered King and Queen of Almyra and Fodlan.

They have a five year old and a three year old, a boy and a girl who also happen to be half-siblings, in their foster care. 

They have been emotionally abused and abandoned by their uncle when their parents passed away in an accident and Claude had discussed with the agency that they would very much want to adopt the two after they had fostered them for almost ten months.

He's also working with the Court to not let their uncle have visitation rights. Or if they can't have that, at least limited to twice a year.  
  
"I am still amazed how you two managed to maintain your marriage as if you were just married yesterday." Seteth remarked, watching his child interact with the foster Riegan children. "And still as benevolent as ever, taking in kids who needed a warm and loving home..."

"I'm surprised as well." Byleth commented. "Imagine only seeing the same face every day, and live in the same space, and he has no hobby other than cooking for you. It's hard to maintain a fit body if the person you're living with is a great cook."

"Why are you two making it sound like it's such a terrible thing to be in love with the same person for a long time?" Claude frowned, though he knows Byleth is just complimenting his skills in the kitchen.

And she's the one who looked forward to their little picnics that he prepared. She can deny all she want but it won't change the fact that she's a big romantic on the inside.

"We're not." Seteth and Byleth replied in unison.

"Being in love with you and growing a family with you is such an experience, Khalid." Byleth added. "I wouldn't exchange it for anything less."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Ending notes:
> 
> × Claude and Byleth
> 
> They were suppose to just foster kids one after the other in the modern time, or supporting them financially as their sponsor. There used to be a scene planned where they gather their original children before they pass on their crowns to their successors, and tell them of their extended lifespans. And also a scene where Ignatz came over from Brigid to create a family portrait which became one of the highlights of his artistic career, with historians always referencing his works.
> 
> × Dimitri
> 
> He was suppose to have a solo chapter on his deathbed in his late age, where he got visited by Claude and Byleth who are untouched by time. Claude originally offered to extend his lifespan as well, since he had asked Seteth what was the ritual used though Dimitri declined. One of his intended line was "You have already extended my life when you saved me at Gronder. You gave me a family when I thought I was all alone, and have treated me as such after the war. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."
> 
> (And Byleth replying as she holds his hand, "You have lived your life fully and I'm proud that you didn't let the shackles of your past stop you from having it. Rest well, Dimitri...") 
> 
> × Khalil
> 
> Originally, he was suppose to ditch his inheritance and let Amir take his place as he wanted to travel the lands. And that, he was suppose to..uh..elope with the only daughter of House Aegir. Well, that or just plain love interest (and ambiguous ending) where he gives her a gift and Arienne Gloucester getting jealous (even though she already said no to him years prior).
> 
> × Sara
> 
> She's...suppose to be dead around age ten, due to her illness worsening and the medicines were no longer effective, thus pushing Daena to pursue the medical arts so that no other children will suffer the same fate as her beloved baby sister.
> 
> × Darius
> 
> He's originally intended to be an actual stillborn baby and Byleth has to go through all that emotional pain on her own since she had no idea what happened to Claude back in Fodlan. This would have been the catalyst of a rift between the two of them and...I'll stop there for I write fluff, not angst. I'm bad with angst. Just look at my tagged angst works. There's only a handful of them and they're badly constructed.
> 
> × Claudia, Blythe and Amir
> 
> Amir's originally the child born next after Darius, not the twins and making him Second Prince. But it still works out either way. Amir was suppose to be the Venin Prince, and his birth would have been the event that will bring back Claude and Byleth back together after their rift. The twins were suppose to be a boy and a girl, but identical twins are fun too.
> 
> × Tiana and Hasan
> 
> There was a planned chapter where they were too old and not long for the world of the living. And when they did pass on to the next life, Tiana was the first one, followed by Hasan a year later. The whole chapter is focused on Claude struggling to accept the losses, and now knowing the real hardship of his extended life: he'll watch each children of theirs and their descendants grow old and die, and he'll be burying them one after the other. There's nothing more painful for a parent to bury their children while the parents continue to live with that empty feeling.
> 
> But as I said. I write fluff. Not angst.
> 
> As to why things didn't go to this ending as planned...I have no idea. It just. Happened.


End file.
